The New Cullen
by IonaPen
Summary: story set in forks 2 months after BD. a new vampire joins the Cullen family, but one of the cullens already knew her as a human. what will happen? And who is the misterious vampire Bella meets in the forest? What is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any of the Twilight Saga books. They are Stephenie Meyers, lucky thing.**

The Story is set a few months after Breaking Dawn. And in this story, Charlie knows about the vampires.

**Chapter 1  
**

**Carlisle's POV: **Christmas Eve, 11.48 pm in Forks Hospital. Oh, the joys of being a doctor. Okay, I'm moaning now. I didn't mind working Christmas shifts. Most of the other doctors hated it. They all had families to be with. Of course, I do too, but we've had so many Christmases together now that it just seems like any other day. I would have enjoyed being there for Renesmee's sake though. Alice - As always – had went way overboard on the whole 'presents' thing for Renesmee. I would have loved to see her open the dolls house from Esme and I. . . .

"Dr Cullen, one of your patients. . .Mr Frost, is complaining of a sore back. Will I give him some more pain killers?" It was one of the young nurses, Samantha, I think.

"No, that's quite all right." I answered, smiling. "Tell him I will be over in a moment." Samantha's cheeks flushed a rosy pink colour, reminding me of the way Bella's skin used to turn when she was embarrassed. I realised that I was still smiling at her, which, according to Esme, made most of the young women I worked with hyperventilate. It still ceases to amaze me that my dearest Esme can get jealous when women are attracted to me. She should know by now that she will always be the only person who appeals to me.

The nurse walked away while I gathered my equipment off of my desk.

It still ceases to amaze me that my dearest Esme can get jealous when women are attracted to me. She should know by now that she will always be the only person who appeals to me.

The nurse walked away while I gathered my equipment off of my desk.

It was quiet in the ward. There was only a few patients who either had minor injuries or were recovering from surgery. So I was in my office reading. Just as I was starting a new chapter, the main phone in my office began to beep loudly. This startled me. The phone only rang if there was an emergency. I got up and ran - at vampire speed, there was no-one else in the room – toward the phone.

**Bella's POV: **I looked up at Edward, and, of course, he was already staring at me. I was sitting in the small rocking chair in Renesmee's room, gently swaying backwards and forwards, while Renesmee drifted to sleep. A few minutes later, I lifted Renesmee into her small bed, tucking the duvet around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. When I stood up, Edwards arms folded around my waist and he began whispering in my ear.

"Do you want me to give you your Christmas present early?" He started kissing the side of my neck. It was times like these that I felt like giving in to him, and letting him spend all his money on me, so long as he kept his lips on my neck. . . . NO! I had to remind myself that if I let him buy me whatever he wanted, I would probably own most of Forks in the morning. I twisted around in his arms so that I was facing him.

"I thought I told you not to spend any money on me?" I asked, before he could convince me to just shut up and kiss him. I wouldn't have need much convincing.

"Yes, you did tell me not to spend money. And I ignored you" He smiled his perfectly crooked smile. I groaned.

"How much?" he looked confused at my question. "How much did you spend on me?" That he understood. He just laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you how much I spent on your Christmas present Bella." He kissed my forehead. Without moving his lips, he murmured into my cold skin "So do you want it now?" I sighed.

"why not, you've already bought it so why wait?" he smiled at me again and led me through to our bedroom. He let go of my hand when we were next to our bed and continued walking until he reached the small chest of drawers. He knelt down and opened the bottom drawer. Suddenly he was standing next to me again, with a small rectangular parcel, wrapped in red shiny paper. He held it out in his hand for me to take. I picked up the box, and started to carefully remove the paper. When it was all off, I saw that it was a jewellery box, similar to the one that had held my engagement ring from Edward. I pinched the sides and opened the box slowly. Inside was a medium sized heart shaped locket, attached to a thin gold chain. On the face of the locket, there were two smaller hearts engraved. I stroked it gently and Edward whispered to me. "Look inside it" so I picked it up and used my short nails to click open the locket. Inside there was a picture. I remembered taking this picture myself. It was of Edward and Renesmee. I stared at it for a long moment, until Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you like it?" he was looking down at me, with a nervous smile. I didn't answer him. Instead, I through my arms around his neck. He laughed and started kissing me. I instantly forgot that he'd spent so much money on me. I forgot that I should be angry at him, because he'd already given me everything I could ever want, and he was just making us more uneven. I forgot everything. I forgot my name.

Edwards mobile started to vibrate in his pocket, so he gently pushed me backwards, knowing that I would never be able to pull myself away from him without a little help, and pulled his phone out.

"hello?" there was silence for a moment before Edward spoke again. "What!?! NO! CARLISLE! Wait-" he pulled the mobile away from his head and stared at his phone for a moment, before looking up at me. "we need to go. NOW!"

**Teehee, cliff hanger? Lol, I love them! Anyway, please review! If I get no reviews, well, I understand that my story is crap and I wont keep writing it, but I have a good storyline thought up so please review! And constructive criticism rocks so gimme tht too! First fanfic, so I hope u enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. . . . I don't really want to own twilight. . . .Owning Carlisle would be nice though. . . . . .**

A/N Thank you to the guys who reviewed the last chapter! And to those who added this story to their story alerts, it means a lot to me, and the more you review the faster I update okay? Lol, this chapter is dedicated to someone. . . .a don't normally do this kinda thing but its necessary. CULLENSPORK! You rock soooo much by the way! Everybody should go and read her stories! They are rockin'. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

_x TheFailCullen x _

**Chapter 2**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I ran down the hospital stairs and out into the parking lot. ***A/N teehee, yeah, I can use American sayings too!* **The ambulance was there, and they were already unloading the young girl out of the back. She was on a stretcher, and was bleeding profusely from here forehead. As I got closer, and the paramedics started to lift the stretcher, bringing her into the hospital, I saw her face, or should I say, I _ recognised _her face. I had seen this girl before. Recently. But who was she? Where did I know her from? The paramedics continued to lift her through the hospital doors so I quickly followed them inside, and led the way to emergency room 2.

Ten minutes later, I knew that she wasn't going to make it. She had lost too much blood, and I wouldn't be able to stop the internal bleeding in her brain. Seconds later, she opened her eyes. She had been unconscious since arriving at the hospital and her eyes widened when she say me.

"She isn't going to make it, Dr." it was one of my colleagues, reminding me of what I already knew. That's when I heard the faintest whisper coming from the operating table beside me.

"Do it! Dr Cullen, change me, quick!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The whisper was so low that none of the other doctors noticed. How did she know? How did she know that I was a vampire? Dr Gerardy began talking to me again, though I was barely listening, still completely mystified by the girl lying on the table who would die shortly. But. . . .Could I help her? Could I really do that to another innocent human? Hadn't she just asked me to? I looked up at Dr Gerardy.

"I know. I will take it from here. Someone should inform her parents that she hasn't made it." I stared into the girls dying face. Her heart was beating slowly now. Only once every 5 or 6 seconds. There was still enough time for me to. . . NO! I couldn't do that to her. But how could I ignore her dying wish?

Once all of the doctors left, I raced quickly out of the emergency room and into my office, picking up my mobile phone. I dialled the number quickly and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Thank goodness, Edward had his phone on

"Edward its me, listen, something terrible has happened. It's a young girl, she's dying and-" He already guessed what I was thinking about doing.

"What!?! NO! CARLISLE! Wait-" He spluttered down the phone.

"I can't, Edward. I must save her." And with that I hung up on him, and walked towards the emergency room again.

**Sorry guys! I know this is a tiny chapter, but I promise il try and do a longer one later tonight. IF I get some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. So, if you want to read it, go buy it. :)**

**A/N: Thanks again to all the guys who reviewed! I know I've been putting up new chapters quite quickly, but when school starts back, it will be more like once a week, instead of once a day. But I do promise to keep writing the story :D**

**x TheFailCullen x**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N oh! *****sorry, I know, u want the story!* sorry that I keep changing POV, it will start being one person per chapter, I promise, just a couple more changes, kay? x A/N over and out!**

**Edwards POV:**

"We need to go. Now!" I grabbed Bellas arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Edward what's going on!" she almost shouted at me.

"I'll explain on the way, you just need to come, now." I was still pulling her through our small cottage when she stopped on the spot and made me turn around to face her.

"Renesmee." I suddenly remembered the little girl in the room only meters away. I was still staring at her bedroom door when some ones thoughts became clear in my head. For once, I was extremely grateful for Alice.

"Alice will be here in twenty seconds. Renesmee will be fine. Come on, we have to go." This time I picked Bella up and ran out of the house, leaving the door hanging open ajar, but I knew that Alice would be there in a few seconds. She had seen that I would want her to look after Renesmee before the thought had even come to my mind. Her 'talent' is one that is very useful in a crisis.

I only slowed down when we reached the hospital gates. I had Bella on my back, even though I knew she could probably still run just as fast as me, if not faster.

"Why are we at the hospital?" Bella asked, clearly confused. Just then she grimaced. "Edward. . . " She sighed. "Please tell me that were not playing that prank on Carlisle again where one of us pretends to be sick to see what he does! You know he made Emmett stay in the hospital for a week as a punishment."

"No Bella. This is serious." My facial expressions must have told her that I wasn't kidding around "Carlisle is. . . . He's going to _change_ some." Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is he thinking? Does he-" I interrupted her quickly.

"I'll let him explain later. Right now we just have to stop him. I hope we're not too late. . . " We both rushed into the hospital reception, though going at a close to human-speed run, so that we didn't look strange to those who were waiting in their cars, or standing outside smoking.

I walked quickly over to the reception desk as soon as we were inside, and waited until the receptionist was finished her phone call, before asking her about Carlisle.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me if my father is still here? He was working the night shift and I have to tell him something." I said in a polite, yet strained voice. I was growing impatient. We were running out of time. . . .

"Of course. Just give me a minute. I'll phone his ward." the receptionist lifted the phone and dialled the number. Eventually, she put the phone down and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, there's no answer. Would you like me to pass on a message?" I was about to answer, telling her that it was okay, when her thoughts became clearer in my head. Eugh. It was like she was shouting compliments at me. Gross. I stared at her for a moment, then looked down at her left hand. Hm. Interesting. I wonder if her husband knew that she was having improper thoughts about other men, almost half her age.

"That won't be needed. Thank you for your help." I said in a harsh voice, before dragging Bella back outside the hospital doors.

"What now?" Bella asked in a low mumble, but I put one finger to her lips. Was that Carlisles thoughts?

"On the roof." I whispered. That's when I heard him speak. It was a tiny whisper, almost too quiet for me to hear. But I heard him.

"I'm sorry, I hope you will forgive me."

**Carlisles POV:**

I carried the girl up to the rooftop. I liked to come here sometimes to think things through sometimes. I would never have imagined that I would never have thought that I'd come her to take away someone else's life. . . . No! I couldn't think like that. This is what she had wanted. I kept telling myself that. I wondered where Edward was right now. Surely he would have come to try and stop me. Did I want that? For him to stop me? Part of my wanted him to appear out of nowhere beside me, and tell me not to do it. But he was nowhere to be seen. This was it. I had to do it now. Now, or it would be too late. I lay her down on the cold, wet roof tiles, and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Feeling terrible. What if she reacted like Rosalie? What if she didn't want this at all? I shook that thought out of my head. "I Hope you will forgive me." As I spoke, I lowered my face down into the hollow of her neck. I brushed it over with my lips quickly, before parting my lips and breaking the skin with my razor-sharp teeth.

**Ooooh! Doesn't that last line give you goosebumps? Or is that just me fantasizing over Carlisle again?**

Anyway, please review. It keeps me for going totally insane :)

Next chapter up soon, I promise xxx


	4. Author Note Not too long, x

A/N: Okay, I know that you guys hate these, I do too, but I had to rite a wee authors note.

If you go to my profile, you will see that I have a little poll. Teehee, im proud, I managed to actually put one up. It asks what I should do my next fanfic on. There are only 3 options there, so please take thirty seconds out of your busy day to pick one. BUT * **this is where it gets exciting! Aren't u just wetting yourself with all of the suspense? *** If you decide that you dont like any of the three options, leave me a comment saying your idea, and if your comment makes me lol, then I might just use it instead of the poll winner! Or, if you DO like one of the options, and just want to make me lol anyway, then leave a comment with some cool ideas, kay?

Okay, im gonna write again tomorrow, not too long to wait!

xTheFailCullenx


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. Never have. .. . . Never will. . . . **

A/N – Well, thanks again to you guys who reviewed! If you get confused at the start of this chapter don't worry, this IS the right story, it will make sense soon, I swear.

**Chapter 4**

**Seths POV:**

I woke up very early. I immediately sensed that something was different. I don't know why, I just. . . felt weird. Then it clicked. 25th of December. Christmas day! I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialled the number easily, barely needing to look at the phone. It rang for a few moments before the answer machine kicked in.

"Hey, you've reached Ionas cell phone, leave a message if you're Seth!" I sighed. And hung up before a message started recording. Iona _always_ answered her phone. I had only imprinted on her 2 months ago, but we were already as close as we could be, even if we'd known each other all of our lives.

All morning I kept trying to call her, but she would never answer. Was she angry at me? Had I done something wrong that was making her deliberately block my calls?

By the time it was 7pm, she still hadn't answered her phone. I was starting to get worried, and decided to phone her house. I didn't usually phone her house phone, because her mother thought I was a nuisance, and that I wasn't good for Iona. Of course, we couldn't tell her about the imprinting thing. She had no idea about the werewolves or the phasing or any of it. She hadn't even heard any of the legends, as Iona and her family had only recently moved her from a town in Wisconsin called Spooner. * **Get it? Spoons? Forks? Lol, I crack myself up. . . But Spooner really is a place in Wisconsin** * But when I had imprinted on Iona, I was allowed to tell her everything. At first she thought I was kidding, that I was trying to trick the new girl at school, but I had dragged her out into the forest after school and phased, proving that I _was _a werewolf. After that she had believed everything. About all of the old legends and even the Cullens, though the thought of vampires had freaked her out a bit.

I Dialled her home number, and wasn't surprised to hear her mother answer. Though her voice sounded shakey, as if she had been crying.

"Hello?" Her mother asked in a low, hoarse voice, before sniffing and coughing slightly

"Hello, its Seth here. I was wondering if Iona was there. I just wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas. . ." Before I could finish, Ionas mum burst into tears, and by the time I had thought to ask her what was wrong, her fathers voice echoed through the phoneline.

"Who is this?" he boomed.

"It's Seth. . . .Seth Clearwater. I was phoning for Iona. . . ." it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Have you not heard?. . ." he asked in a strained voice.

"Heard what? What's happened?!" My blood was pulsing quickly now. It felt like a lifetime until he eventually answered me.

"There was an. . . . accident. Iona. . . . . . She's. . . dead." My whole world stopped turning right at that moment. I couldn't talk. I couldn't _breathe. _I hung up on her dad and ran outside. Even outside it looked like the room was spinning. Before I could phase, my mum came outside, wondering what was wrong with me.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" I couldn't answer that. Nothing would ever be okay again. In cheesy movies, people say that when their love left them, their love took half of them away with them. This didn't feel like that. She had taken _all_ of me with her. I phased and ran into the woods. I had to think things through. Her father had said an accident. What had happened? If anyone had hurt her-

My thoughts were interrupted when another persons thoughts were shouting in my head.

Sam : _Seth, I need to talk to you. NOW!_

Me : _I don't want to talk. Leave me alone._

Sam :_ No, Seth. I . . . I have to tell you something. Its about Iona._

Me : _I know that she's gone. _

Sam : _Yes, but I know why._

**Carlisles POV:**

I picked her up carefully, knowing that the pain and the burning would now be spreading, paralysing every square inch of her body. I walked to the edge of the hospital building roof, and stepped over the edge, landing silently on the ground at the back of the hospital. Within a few seconds Edward was standing next to me, closely followed by Bella.

"Carlisle, what the hell did you do that for?!?" Edward said in a low voice, making sure that no one could hear, though no one was around to hear anything.

"Edward. . . ." I began, but realised that Bella was standing, staring at the girl in my arms. "Bella, is everything okay?"

"I. . . . ." she began to speak, but it took her a moment to continue speaking. "I. . .Know her. I know who this is." Both Edward and I's eyes widened in shock.

**Mwahahahahahahaa! Me with the cliff hangers again. Okay, tell me what you think, and I promise, Louise, only a few more chapters to wait.**

**R+R!**

**Over and Out **

**x TheFailCullen x**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Yet again, don't own Twilight. . . . . . It owns me **

**A/N – Well, thanks to SOMEONE *cough cough* Heather *cough cough* you have this chapter way earlier than I was intending. So, enjoy x**

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisles POV**

"What?!?. . . Bella, what are you talking about?" Was this how I had recognised the girl? Bella looked bewildered .

"I. . . . . . . Seth! I have to tell Seth." All of a sudden, Bella disappeared. I stared at Edward, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know" He said, replying to my unspoken question "She had her shield up." I wondered whether we should go after her, but Edward shook his head. "she'll come back when she's ready, there's no point in arguing with her when there's something she has to do." I sighed, then considered what to do next.

"We should probably take her back to the house" I looked down again at the young girl I was holding. She could only be seventeen or eighteen, barely even Bellas age. "I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. . . ."

*** * ***

We got back to the house within a few minutes. It took me longer than Edward as I was carrying the girl.

By the time we were inside the front door, everyone, including Renesmee who was sleeping in Esmes arms, was crowding round us, listening to the rare sound of the girls speeding heart, going at the rate of a mouses. I realised that everyone was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. But Rose broke the silence. "Carlisle. . . . . How could you. . .do that, again?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just ran behind me and out of the house. Emmett sighed and strode out behind me as well, away to calm her down probably.

I bowed my head, not wanting to look into my wives eyes, knowing what I would see there; confusion, shock, and most likely betrayal. Hadn't I promised I wouldn't do this to another human ever again?

I ran up the stairs, carrying the lifeless girl with me, before going into Esme and I's bedroom and laying her carefully on the king sized bed. She looked so peaceful, lying there, her small fringe hanging slightly over one side of her face. But of course, the way she looked was deceiving. She would be in agony. Right now, she was probably wishing, _praying_ for death. At least death wouldn't hurt as badly. Nothing could compare to the pain she was in right now. . .

**Ionas POV**

I couldn't breathe. All I could feel was pain in my head. Then I remember what had happened. Sam. I heard someone talking in the background. It sounded like ". . . Isn't going to make it, Dr." Doctor? Where was I. In hospital? Oh. I managed to pull my eyes open, and was shocked at what I saw. It was one of _them. _It was easy to tell. The pale skin, the cold hand lying on my neck, checking my pulse, and of course, he was breath-taking and beautiful. He was a vampire. I remember Seths friend, Bella, was her name? Yes, Bella. This must have been one of her. . . relatives. The man had said I wasn't going to make it. Could I do that to Seth? Surely, _this_ doctor could do something. . . I remembered Bellas second name. _Cullen. _He was a Cullen. Had I seen him when we had dropped Jacob off the other week?

"Do it! Dr Cullen, change me, quick!" I couldn't believe I'd said that! Well, whispered was closer to what I'd done. I could barely hear my own voice, but, going by the expression on the vampires face, he had heard every word. Would I rather die, or become one of them? What would Seth want me to do? Die? Leaving him alone, or become a. . a. . I could barely think the word. A vampire. Would he still love me if I were immortal? I would always love him. No matter what I was.

Those were my last human thoughts.

*** * ***

The next thing I felt was a piercing pain at the top of my neck. I choked back the scream that should have erupted from my body. The cold breeze told me that I was outside. There was still something cold attached to my neck. I felt sick. No. Worse than sick. I felt _dead._ Was I dead? No. I couldn't be. Death was supposed to be peaceful. This was torture. Then the pressure on my neck was gone, and the pain eased for a moment. . . NO! This was worse. Much worse. How was that possible? Could the pain be worse? Well, I couldn't imagine it getting any worse now.

I was wrong. Very wrong. The pain slowly but surely got worse, it was like fire. It was like I was being barbecued. Every part of my body being burned until I felt I was about to disintegrate into nothingness. But no. The pain just kept coming. And coming. Why had I asked for this? Why had I wanted to live so much? Was it really worth this? Was anything worth this? Then an image popped into my head, it was hard to concentrate on anything except the pain, but I managed. It was Seths face in my head. I immediately knew that it _was _worth this. Anything was worth it if it meant seeing his face again. I would keep fighting. I would endure this pain. Even if it took a week, a _month. _I would endure it, to see Seth smile again. A song came into my head just then, if I wasn't being strangled by the firey bullets in my body, I might have laughed. I had heard it a few days ago, in the car. It had just seemed like a catchy tune when I heard it, but the lyrics seemed significant now. They made sense.

"_Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for. Quitting's out of the question when it gets tough, gotta fight some more." _* **I don't own Fight for this Love, either * **

So I kept going, for Seth.

**Bellas POV:**

I stared down at the girl in Carlisles arms. Iona. I felt ill. For the first time since I had changed, I felt ill. SETH! Oh no! What was going to happen?!? I realised that both Edward and Carlisle were staring at me. "I. . . . . . . Seth! I have to tell Seth." I spluttered, barely managing to speak. I ran off, into the forest behind the hospital, knowing the way to La Push easily.

I was there in minutes, and I had hoped that the Quillette elders wouldn't mind a vampire on their land under the given situation. I should have know though, that there would be wolves on patrol, and they would smell me. And, just my luck, it had to be Paul on patrol. He slammed into me, as hard as a rock, squashing me to the ground. "PAUL! Move!" I screamed. He got off of me slowly, probably just to annoy me, and stared at me with vicious eyes, as if to say that I wasn't welcome. Not that I didn't already know that. He nudged me, slightly more gently than before, backwards, towards the border line which separated Forks from the reservation. Separating vampires from werewolves.

"No, Paul." I growled, "This is important. Don't worry. I won't be long I-" Before I could finish, Paul rammed into me again, growling. I crouched into the fighting position, ready to fight if I had to get through, but before I had time, another giant wolf leapt onto Paul, tackling him. It was Jacob, I was sure. He looked up at me, and tilted his head to the side, as if he was giving me permission to cross the line. I nodded back to him and started sprinting towards the Clearwaters' house. While I was running, my mind drifted. I wondered if Louise, Pauls imprintee, knew that he was still as vicious and rough as he had always been. Louise was a nice girl, and you could tell that Paul loved her, with all his heart. I remember Jake telling me about when Paul had first imprinted on her, the way he used to fantasize in his thoughts about her. . . .

Soon, I was at their house but then I realised the time. No-one would be awake.i had to wait until morning.

* * *

(After Seth has returned from talking to Sam, Bella returned to the Clearwaters' house)

I leapt up through the side window, hoping it was Seths. It wasn't. I was in Leahs bedroom, and she was sitting doing her nails. She turned around and jumped when she saw me. Then rolled her eyes, and went back to painting her nails, muttering to herself, something along the lines of ". . Thought I smelled something bad. . ."

"Leah, please, is Seth around, I need to talk to him, now." I sounded desperate, and in truth, I was.

"Yeah, he's in his room, but he already knows. You're wasting your breath." that was a shock. Who had told him that She was going to be a. . .an immortal?

"I'm going anyway." I said, stubbornly. I never knew why Leah had disliked me so much.

"Thought you might," she said, while sighing. "The door second on the left. Don't be surprised if he won't talk though. He hasn't talked all day."

I ran across the landing, finding the correct door, and knocking quietly. There was no answer but I went in anyway, expecting that Seth just wasn't answering his door. "Seth? Seth, it's me, Bella. Are you okay?" I asked in a weak voice. Seth looked up, and his eyes were rimmed with red, showing that he had been crying.

"people always ask that. Do I _look _okay to you? And why are you here Bella? To tell me that everything will be fine? Well they won't! And they never will be, because she's DEAD!" He began sobbing again, and I went over and sat beside him.

"Seth, you can't think of it like that. She's not really dead, she'll still be the same. . . ." I was trying to soothe him, but he stared at me, as if I was talking nonsense.

"Bella, what are you on about? She's gone. Forever. She died at the hospital. She isn't coming back." I realised then, that I had misunderstood Leah. I had thought she'd meant that Seth knew that Iona was a vampire. No, Seth thought that she was dead. I guess that's what Carlisle had told everyone. How stupid of me. Of course he couldn't have known.

"Seth, no! You're wrong-" but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"Bella, if this is some way of trying to make me feel better by saying that she's still alive, then it isn't working. Drop it, okay?!?"

"But Seth! She's. . . Look, it's a long story, and some of it I don't know, but well, Carlisle, he _changed _her. Do you know what I'm saying?" I asked, desperately not wanting to say out loud that she would be a vampire in two days. He stared at me, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You mean. . . .She's a. . . . . Vampire?"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, anyone? Well, That's not bad for a few hours work! Anyway, thanks a bunch to Louise, for all of her spelling help LOL, u rock sweetie, and, um, yeah, im not thanking you heather, because u just wanna be Billys Imprintee LOL, no.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me – I OWN TWILIGHT! :D**

**Stephenie Meyer – No you don't, I do!**

**Me – Eh, are you a vampire?**

**Stephenie Meyer – No, but I could easily write a fifth book, where Carlisle and Seth die. . . . **

**Me – Okay! Fine! I don't own Twilight!**

**Stephenie Meyer – Thank you :)**

**Lol, Basically, I don't own Twilight. :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Seths POV:**

"You mean. . . . She's a. . . . .Vampire?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Iona, a. . . .

"Not yet." Bella sighed. "But she will be. You know it takes a couple of days." Of course I knew that. I remember from when Bella was changing. Then I remembered something else. I gasped.

"She'll be in pain, won't she?" I winced, imagining Iona being hurt, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Bella just nodded, so I continued. "Was it bad?" I whispered. The look on Bellas face told me how bad it must have been. I shut my eyes, trying hard not to get angry.

I didn't know what to feel. Should I be happy? Happy that Iona is going to live. Well, live probably isn't the right word. She won't be _alive. _But she'll be there. Is it better that than her being dead? I will see her again. I will be able to hold her tightly in my arms again. Surely, that's better than her being dead. But should I be angry? Angry at Carlisle for doing this to her?

"What about the treaty?" I asked Bella. "We made an exception before, Jake took that call, but, will I be the same this time?"

"I don't know" She shook her head. "I don't even know why he changed her."

"Isn't Carlisle like that, though? Never wanting to see someone die?" I had only met Carlisle a handful of times, but he had seemed like that , especially when Bella was in danger.

"He works in a hospital. He sees people die all the time. I don't know what was different about Iona." she sighed. "Are you okay Seth?" I nodded. And I was being honest. I _was_ going to be okay. I would see h? No, it didn't matter. She would still be the most beautiful thing on the planet. She always had been.

"Where is she now?" I asked Bella in an unsure voice. Surely Carlisle hadn't changed her in the hospital. . .

"She's at the main house. Do you want to come back with me?" I knew that Bella was trying to help, but would it help? If I saw her, and she was in pain? I didn't know, so I nodded my head, and Bella smiled weakly, before jumping out of my small window. I followed her quickly, desperate to see my angel again. I went into the trees behind the house to phase so that I could run as fast as Bella. Well, faster, but I wasn't in the mood for boasting, so I kept a steady pace with her until we reached the borders of La Push. I'd been hearing the others' thoughts while running, but I was trying my hardest to ignore them, and keep my thoughts blank, not wanting everyone to know what was going on especially Sam. . .

we reached the house only minutes after leaving La Push, and I could hear two speeding hearts. One of them I knew to be Nessies, but the other, could that be Ionas? At the corner of the forest, I phased back, and ran at human speed towards the mansion. When I reached the door, I didn't bother knocking, they knew I was coming anyway. When I entered the living room, everyone froze, probably not knowing what to say to me. I looked to Carlisle. "Where is she?" I whispered, knowing that he'd hear anyway. Carlisle raised his hand towards the stairs, and I was already speeding up them, three at a time. I was about to start on the second staircase, but carlisles freezing hand caught my shoulder, and he pointed to one of the doors on the first floor. He led the way, and opened the door silently, before motioning to me to go inside. I had already heard the speeding heart, but the closer you got, the faster it seemed to get, or maybe I was imagining things. . . .

Then I saw her face.

You could easily tell that she was in pain. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her nose was scrunched up. I couldn't help but smile at that. She used to do that when I stopped kissing her. Of course, when she made that face, I had to kiss her again, she was just so beautiful, even when making faces.

I walked over to the side of the massive bed, and absent-mindedly stroked her forehead. "Erm, Seth, you might not want to do that. . . ." It was Carlisle talking. "What with your, well, high body temperature, and she's already. . . . . burning." I immediately removed my hand, which was now resting on her cheek bone.

"Oh, right, yeah, my mistake." I suddenly wondered if Iona could hear us. Would she be glad that I was there? Would she resent me because of Sam. . . .After what he did to her?

"We don't know if she can hear us." I turned around to see Edward standing at the door. Great, he'd been listening to my thoughts. "Sam . . . . ?" He sounded confused. He looked down at my hands, which I realised were clenched, and I was trying extremely hard not to get too angry. . . . . . .

"I'll let Iona explain. When she. . . . .Wakes up."

**Ionas POV**

What seemed like years of pain later, my prayers were answered. Well, not all of them. The most important one was though.

I felt a warm hand touch my forehead, brushing my side fringe away lightly, and moving down to the top of my cheek. I knew it was Seth. It had to be. Of course, his hot touch gave it away, but I knew it wasn't any other wolf. He had a soft touch, and even as I writhed in pain, it still made me smile inside as he touched my face.

"Erm, Seth, you might not want to do that. . . ." It was the doctor speaking. "What with your, well, high body temperature, and she's already. . . . . burning." What? He was telling Seth not to touch me? Seth took his hand away from my face with a sigh. Oh, that made sense. The doctor knew that his touch would be causing me more pain, even though I had barely noticed. I wished I could open my eyes and ask Seth to keep his hand on my cheek regardless of the sever pain it would cause me. I knew I couldn't, though. I was pretty sure I couldn't even do so much as open my mouth without screaming. Just then there was another voice, one I didn't recognise.

"We don't know if she can hear us." Who was he talking to? Just then he spoke again "Sam . . . . ?" He sounded confused. But why had he said Sams name. Was Sam here!?! He better not be. And did Seth know? Did he know why I was like this?

"I'll let Iona explain. When she. . . . .Wakes up." Seth spoke in a quiet voice, as if he was. . . . afraid? I didn't know. I was just happy he was here. Surely, if Seth was here, that meant that the pain was almost over, right?

Wrong. It went on for what must have been months. _Years. _

And then – How was this even _possible?!?! _- It got worse. The burning became a million times hotter. My heart felt like it was about to over-run, it was going to fast, and yet it fought to go faster.

Then, slowly, very slowly, the pain and the fire grew fainter in the very tips of my fingers, and in my toes. Then my hands and feet were free from the fires wrath. Soon, my limbs were cold as well, though my heart was still fluttering painfully, every beat, only lasting a thousandth of a second, like a new stab wound through my chest.

That's when it stopped.

My heart.

It just. . . stopped.

And I opened my eyes.

**Mwhaha! Good chapter? Crap chapter? REVIEW!,**

**And i've decided that one reviewer from every chapter will get a preview of the next chapter before I upload it! So review! It wont always be the first reviewer, so just review, saying whatever about that chapter, and it could be you! **

**So, Happy New Year! And I hope 2010 will be awesome for you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga. And, as much as I wish I did, I don't own the characters either.**

**A/N remember what a said folks? About the preview? Well, yes, I was serious, I gave ****loubylou96** **a preview of a couple of the paragraphs. So keep reviewing, and next time it might be you!**

**Chapter 7**

**Ionas POV:**

. . .And I opened my eyes.

* * *

What I saw both shocked me and amazed me, for I could see_ everything! _Every speck of dust that was floating by in the air, every drop of rain that was on the window meters away from me. It was fascinating! That's when I realised what I was. And where I was. I looked quickly – And I mean _quickly_ - to my right, and there he was, standing over me, looking very anxious. My angel, right there. Seth. He gasped when he realised that I'd moved, then took my hand. Surprising myself, not to mention the other people in the room, I snatched my hand away quickly. His skin was _burning_ hot. When I had realised what I'd done, I quickly took his hand back in my own.

"Iona, sweetheart, are you okay?" Oh, his voice. I had never heard anything so beautiful in my life. When I was human, I may as well have been both deaf and blind, for his beauty was over-whelming now, as if I had never seen him before. I figured that everyone was waiting on me to answer Seth, so I closed my gawking mouth for a moment and shook my head slightly, clearing my head and bringing me back to reality.

"I'm. . ." I didn't want to say _fine_. I was much, much more than fine right now. I sighed. "Amazing" I smiled, making Seth smile too before lifting me into a massive hug, burying his face into the side of my neck, and kissing under my ear.

When we both realised that we weren't the only people in the room, we stood up and Dr Cullen walked towards me.

"Now, I understand this all may be a bit. . . . over powering and confusing, but you will get used to it soon enough. Now," He said, clapping his hands together, "is there a dry burning sensation at the back of you throat at the moment and I-" Before he could continue, one of the other Cullens started talking, while shaking his head. I noticed Bella standing beside him, holding his hand, so I presumed that he was Edward.

"Extraordinary" Edward mused, still shaking his head, and staring at me, clearly astonished by something. I frowned, wanting to know what was going on.

"What? Is something wrong with me?" my voice went up at the end of the sentence, making it sound as if I was hurt by something he had said.

"No!" He laughed "On the contrary, this is very impressive." My face must have shown that I was still confused, but the doctor explained for me.

"You see, as a newborn. . . .v-vampire," He seemed rather reluctant to use the word vampire, as if it may offend me. "you should be. . . .thirsty. More than anything else. You shouldn't be able to think rationally, or ignore your thirst the way you're doing right now." He smiled warmly.

"But how do you know that I'm ignoring it?" In truth, the aching in my throat was a nuisance.

"Well, you're listening to what I am saying. You shouldn't be able to have a conversation with me without, well, letting your thirst take control of your body. Hm. I wonder. . . ." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence, when Edward spoke again.

"Interesting theory, Carlisle." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, what am I missing here?!" I asked desperately. Bella smiled at me and explained.

"You see, some of us have. . . . gifts. Special abilities. Edward," She Made a hand gesture towards her husband, "can read minds. He knows exactly what you're thinking, when you're thinking it!" She added proudly. She laughed when she saw the shocked expression on my face, then Seth nudged me.

"Did I never tell you any of this, sweetheart?" I shook my head at him

"So what was Carlisle. . . thinking?" I asked Edward.

"He thinks that, well, you and Bella both reacted similarly to being a new born, so Carlisle thinks it's because you both knew what was happening to you."

"So. . . what do I do now. My throat feels. . .tight. Is it always like this?" I prayed that it wasn't.

"No," It was Bella who answered. "It's better after you've hunted. We should go just now."

"Hunted?" I must have looked terrified. I'd never been hunting before in my life. Bella laughed light-heartedly.

"Don't worry, it's very easy once you're used to it. It's our instinct to hunt for food. But most of our kind hunt two-legged creatures, not four-legged." She laughed again. I turned around to look at Seth.

"Can you come?" I hoped he would agree. These people were practically strangers. I had met Bella a couple of times, but we weren't close. I would feel more comfortable if Seth was there. He nodded his head, and I smiled widely at him. "Can we go then?" I was getting excited, and the thirst was becoming unbearable. Bella nodded, and led the way to the large window on the far away wall.

She then very casually stepped out and let herself fall gracefully to the ground. Seth then followed, landing just as gracefully, despite his bulky figure. I stepped onto the edge of the window frame and looked down towards the back lawn. It looked far away, but I closed my eyes and leaned over, falling forwards, letting gravity pull me towards the ground, surprising slowly. I landed on the balls of my feet, only inches away from Seth. I opened my eyes and beamed at him. He laughed and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before taking my hand and pulling me towards the forest. Great. Hunting.

**Well, There you go. Not really a cliff hanger this time! And I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter! So, I'm thinking I'll update again if I get. . . . 10 reviews. That seems fair! And if I don't get the reviews, then you don't get the chapter! Simples. So, anyway, I will be giving another preview next time, okay. Bye for now people of fanfic!**

**Over and Out xx**

**xTheFailCullenx**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight :P**

**A/N Thanks again to the guys who reviewed! You rock. And I know have a Beta reader, which really rocks, so thanks a billion to her :-)**

**And just saying, if you don't like my story – Don't read it! Kay?**

**And WOW! I totally owe this chapter, and most future chapters, To Heather, you have great ideas! x**

**Chapter 8**

**Bellas POV:**

I couldn't believe how fast Iona could run! I was still only a few months old, so could still run pretty fast, even for a vampire. But Iona. WOW! Seth couldn't even keep up with her most of the time!

We were deep into the forest when I first smelt an elk. Iona stopped a few hundred yards in front of me and ran back towards me. Her face scrunched up in disgust. "What is that smell?" she whispered, not loud enough for the animals to hear and get scared off. I laughed silently.

"That is elk, and it's what we're hunting today." Her jaw dropped, clearly disappointed. "It's okay, they taste better than they smell, I promise." Seth was standing a few feet away from us, in his human form now, and he smiled reassuringly.

Iona let her senses take over, and sprinted silently towards the small group of elk about half a mile away. Seth was about to follow her but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me, confused. "Look, you don't want to go near her when she's hunting. You have blood too you know, and you don't want to get hurt. Go back to the house." He nodded in agreement and ran past me, towards the edge of the forest.

Then I smelt it. Human. No, werewolf? No, definitely human. Too sweet to be a werewolf, but the smell was mixed. Then it hit me. Iona. She would follow the scent. I ran in the direction that she had ran a few seconds ago, but it was hopeless. I reached the dead elk too late. She had left it, too intent on the other smell. I ran after her anyway, knowing that it was pointless. She was fast, even for a newborn, and I was a few months old now. Slower.

The scent was less than a mile away now. Strong. And appetizing. . . . No! I shook my head, erasing those thoughts. I was going to try and _save_ this person, not help someone finish them off. . . . .

Would she be there by now? Probably. Would she be. . . . .attacking? God, I hoped not. If I smelt the blood, I might not be able to resist. . . .

Then I saw her. Iona. She was circling. Around a girl. Oh. That's what was confusing the scent. She _was_ human, but she was. . . . . Another imprintee?!?!?!

**Lol, okay, teeny tiny chapter *not even 500 words* I know, but I wanted to get the cliff hanger in there, and im uploading again tonight or tomorrow anyway, okay! X **

**And I know this sounds like BD, but the outcome is different, okay x! **

**Failcullen, Over and Out :P**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- I don't own Carlisle :( **

**Random guy-U don't own twilight either. Isn't that what you're supposed to put in a disclaimer?**

**Me- Well, yeah, but I don't really want to own Twilight.**

**Random guy- WHAT!?!**

**Me- Nope, Carlisle would do :)**

**Random Guy- * sigh ***

**A/N Well, thanks as always to all the guys who reviewed. And please, if you read it and like it, don't just add me to your story alert or whatever (Though that is cool, too!) REVIEW! It makes me feel all nice inside :P**

**Chapter 9**

**Bellas POV:**

It was Louise. What was she _doing_ here? And where was Paul? He never let her out of his sight. She looked petrified. Probably because she knew who Iona was. She knew _what_ Iona was. She knew she was going to die.

**Ionas POV:**

I set my teeth into the elks neck. Hm, Bella was right, it did taste better than it smelled, but only slightly. I was almost finished with the elk, the burning sensation in my throat was dulling. That's when I smelled it. It was heavenly. Sort of the way a bar of chocolate would smell to a human. Delicious. Mouth-watering. Irresistible. . . .

I was running. Why was I running? What was I running to? The scent. That was suddenly all that mattered. It was close. Very close, a few hundred meters only. I would be there in seconds.

I reached a break in the trees as the smell got more intense. And then I saw her. Louise. I inhaled the air wafting around her in the breeze. I licked the drops of blood that still remained from the elk off of my teeth. Louises pulse quickened as she looked into my deadly red irises. I started circling, looking for a way to attack her, when Bella ran through the trees.

"Iona. . . . Don't." She whispered, but I couldn't concentrate on her voice, the scent was too strong.

Then there was a massive wolf in front of me. At first I thought it was Seth, but it was too tall to be Seth.

Paul.

He came towards me, and nudged me backwards with his head and growled. But the scent was still over powering, taking control of my body. I went to run around the massive wolf but he blocked my way, his hackles rising more and more. He turned his head round, to face Louise, who was now shaking with fear. Fear of me. It gave me enough time, I ran swiftly past him, to Louise, knocking her to the ground. One of my pale hands covered her throat, pinning her to the ground. She tried to scream, but her voice was taken away by my strangling hold. Only half a second had passed from the time I had been standing, blocked by Paul. I traced my fingers over the veins in her neck, before hearing Bellas scream, telling me to stop. I so badly wanted to stop. Louise had been my best friend. Always there for me if I had needed help. And now I was _killing_ her? But I_ couldn't_ stop. I couldn't make myself _not_ want to kill her, to drink her mouth-watering blood. . . . .

Paul was growling too. Not so much angry now. More in defeat, as if he was crying for her. Louise was crying too. Large tears rolling from her eyes onto the soggy moss beneath us. I could tell she was suffocating, barely able to gasp for breathe, knowing that it was hopeless anyway. Giving up. . .

And then I stopped.

I just. . . . ._ stopped._

I let go of her throat, and stood up, and at the same time, Louise stood up and walked backwards. Bellas eyes widened with confusion, as did Louises and my own, and Paul stopped whimpering.

Just then, a tall figure emerged from the forest into the tiny clearing. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a waistcoat, and long black boots with ludicrously high heels. Her long, wavy brown hair was flowing free and it reached down to her waist. She raised one side of her mouth to smile smugly.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A little fight?" Her voice was like liquid. And I realised instantly that she was immortal. Her eyes hovered over us until they reached Pauls immense figure. "Eugh, I thought I smelled a dog." She crinkled her face in disgust, before turning back to Bella. "I'm Heather," She smiled more sincerely this time. "And you are?"

"Bella." She answered, in a sure voice, as if it was forced. Heather turned her stare to me now, and motioned with her hand impatiently, waiting on an answer.

"I-Iona" I found that I was only able to tell her my name, not able to make conversation of any kind, or to ask her a question in return. It was as if I was a puppet, not able to talk for myself.

I realised that we were all standing rigidly upright, none of us moving at all. What was happening?

Heather closed her eyes for a few seconds, releasing us from her glare, before opening them slowly. Instantly, we all relaxed, no longer standing so rigidly and frozen. Louise fell to the ground, and began sobbing again, while Paul slouched off into the corner of the forest. I assumed he was phasing back to his human form, while Heather ran at vampire speed over to where I was standing.

"Hm. A newborn?" She stared at my face. "Surely only days old. . . ."

"Hours, actually." Bella answered for me, clearly intimidated by this unknown being.

"Hm. . . . ." She repeated.

"Who. ." I cleared my throat, "Who are you?" I asked, finding my voice eventually.

"I," She began "am Heather." She laughed absent-mindedly "Weren't you listening before?"

Bella spoke then, in a sharp voice. "Iona, go back to the house now. I will be there soon." I nodded, happy to have an excuse to leave. This Heather seemed threatening to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul – In human form now – Run toward where Louise was still lying on the ground. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, telling her that it was going to be okay, and kissing her forehead reassuringly.

I backed away, before turning and running full speed back toward the house.

Mwahaha, me with the cliff hangers again!

Anyway, Please please please please please please please please PLEASE review! It will make my day if I wake up tomorrow to find I have 3000000 reviews!

Okay, not gonna happen, I know, but still. Please?

Lol,

FailCullen, Over and Out x


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. . . . . . . . . Or Carlisle Cullen :(**

**A/N Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, spent ages on it D:**

**Oh, yeah, and I'd like to thank Lostprophets for this chapter. The music IS my inspiration. . .**

**Chapter 10. . . Oh yeah, double digits :D**

**Heathers POV**

The newborn ran quickly through the forest. She seemed to be intimidated by me. Good. She should be. . . . .

"What are you doing here?" The girl, - Bella was her name? - interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, I heard the little fight going on, and thought I could be of assistance. It's a good thing I came, or the girl would have been supper by now." I flashed a glance at the girl. She looked terrified. Poor thing, though the mutt was doing a fairly good job of calming her down.

"But how did you. . . We, just . . . stopped. How did that _happen_?" She looked utterly speechless.

"Tell me something." She nodded, so I continued. "Do you have a power? A special ability, that no one else can do?" Her eyes widened in realisation.

"So, what can you do? Make people....stop?" I laughed internally. If it was that simple, I would be bored out of my skull.

"Make them stop, start, just about anything, really. . . ." I watched her jaw drop.

"So...you can..._control_ people?" I smiled

"Yup," And with that, I forced my eyes upon her left hand. Within seconds, she was slapping her own cheek. "Cool, huh?" I smiled, before releasing her body from my cruel wrath.

"Yeah...cool..." There was a short silence before the girl spoke again. "So, um, anyway, thanks for... stopping Iona. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone to hunt. It was her first time and..." she trailed off.

"Don't mention it." I said, with what I thought to be a warm smile.

"So, do you, um, want to, um, come back and meet the others?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Others? You mean there's more than just you and that Iona girl?" I noticed for the first time that the dog had left, along with the human girl.

"Oh yes!" Bella answered. "Many more. We have a rather...large coven. Our house isn't far away," House? Hm, how odd, they must have a permanent home here. And what was with the weird eye colour this Bella girl had? Golden, almost yellow.

"How many of you are there?" Could there be as many as five of them? There was only one large coven I knew of, but by no means was this Bella a Volturi member. We were nowhere near Italy. And she didn't wear one of their eerie black cloaks. There couldn't be more than five of them in their coven...

"There are nine of us. Ten if you count Renesmee, my daughter." Daughter!?!? An immortal child? Surely not. . . "I know what you are thinking," She had obviously seen my eyes widen. "She isn't a vampire." But how...? "Look, it's a lot to explain, but it won't take long if you want to come back to the house." I considered it for a moment, and answered in a polite voice.

"I would love to come. Gosh, I haven't been near so many vampires at the same time since I visited Italy," She winced, but I continued my sentence, "And that was over seventy years ago!" I smiled at her, and raised my hand, prompting her to lead the way. She nodded, before running off. I sighed, before sprinting after her. This was going to be interesting...

*** * ***

**Louise's POV**

I lay sobbing in Paul's arms for what felt like hours. I was vaguely aware of Bella and the other vampire- the one who had saved me from death -talking a few meters away, but right at that moment, all that mattered was that I was safe and with Paul. He was whispering things in my ear. Things like 'It's okay' and 'You're fine, I'm here'. And it _did _help. I was no longer afraid of the terrifying vampire with blood red eyes standing to my left. I knew Paul would keep me safe, even if it meant giving his own life as a sacrifice.

After a few more minutes of the soothing reassurances flooding my ears, he picked up my face in his hands, and stared me in the eyes. "Let's go home, babe. You look like you could use a lie down." He kissed my lips lightly, before throwing me ever so carefully onto his back, and started running.

I realized where we were going as we rounded the corner of Sam and Emily's street. I had been drifting to sleep the whole way here, only to wake up again, after having a short nightmare, thinking I was back in the forest, with Iona's hand over my throat.

Paul slowed as we reached the front door. He knocked twice, but didn't wait for a reply, and opened the door, lifting me off of his back, and carrying me in his arms instead. Normally I would have protested, saying that I could easily walk, but right now, I wasn't so sure I could so much as stand up.

"Oh God! What's wrong?!" It was Emily's high pitched squeal that broke the blissful silence.

"Shh! She'll be fine. Can she lie on your guys' bed for a while though?" He spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh, of course she can! Just move the bedspread out of the way." Emily replied in what could only be described as a whisper. I could barely hear what she had said. The next thing I knew, Paul was laying me down on a comfortable and warm bed. But then he let go. I was just lying in the middle of the mattress. I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me.

"Hey," I said in a grumpy voice. It came out all wobbly. "I didn't give you permission to let go of me." I feebly patted the duvet lying beside me. He smiled, and lay down, replacing his arms around my waist.

"Better?" I nodded, smiling. We didn't have time for any more conversation, as I was drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*** * ***

I woke to the sound of shouting.

Paul.

**Lol! Okay, like I said before, I have a Beta now, so I will be updating probably once a week from now on.**

**And, I only realized yesterday, that the poll I asked you all to vote on wasn't up yet. Oops, by bad.**

**So if you wouldn't mind, go vote :P**

**Oh, and review! Yeah, press that green button. You know you want to. . .**

**FailCullen, Over and Out ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight :(**

**Randomer: Yes you do!**

**Me: Nu-uh!**

**Randomer: Uh-huh!**

**Me: No, I don't! Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Randomer: Yes but I killed her MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Twilight is now yours :)**

**Me: Okay. . . . . . *Stephenie Meyer walks in* I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**

**Stephenie: No, and don't go stealing Twilight.**

**Me: Oh well. . . .**

**A/N Well, thanks to my reviewers, and all you other strangers who enjoy my stories. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Pauls POV:**

When my beautiful angel was asleep, I quietly got up and walked through to the living room, where Emily was waiting for me.

"What happened, Paul!?" She hissed, keeping quiet so as not to disturb Louise.

"Iona..." Everyone knew now that Carlisle had changed Seth's girlfriend into one of the leeches. Sam wasn't best pleased. The treaty was done and truly broken. The way it _should_ have been months ago, when Bella had changed. "She was...hunting, and she caught Louise's...scent. And she was going to kill her, but then another one of those freaky parasites came, and, well, saved the day I guess."

"Who was it? The other vampire. Was it a Cullen?"

"No. Well, I didn't recognize her anyway," I sighed.

"So, was Louise harmed in any way...?" Emily asked in a strained voice. I shook my head.

"She's fine, I think. Just a little shaken up, which is understandable, all things considered." Emily nodded in agreement. I sat down on the sofa, exasperated. And hungry. "Hey, you don't think you could throw together some lunch, do you? I'm starving." She laughed, despite the tense atmosphere.

"You boys. Always thinking about your stomachs. How about a nice healthy salad?" She saw my horrified face and laughed again. "Okay...hot dogs?" I smiled and nodded, while Emily, still laughing, stood up and went towards the kitchen.

**Iona's POV**

What had I _done_!?! How could I have been so careless? I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I didn't deserve to live any more. I was a horrible person, who had almost killed her best friend.

I ran through the Cullens' front doors and ran to where Seth was sitting on the sofa. I threw myself into his warm arms and let myself cry into his chest, though no tears appeared, only dry sobs and moans.

"Iona! What's wrong, sweetheart?" Seth's shocked voice filled my ears. I didn't answer; I only continued to sob into his collar bone, glad that he was here. Someone behind me gasped.

"Is Bella still out there, with her?" It was Edward's voice. Oh. He must have been reading my mind. I turned to face him and nodded.

"She told me to come back here." Suddenly he was gone, and the front doors banged behind him, announcing his exit. I turned back to face Seth, who was eyeing me cautiously. He looked...afraid. Of me? Probably. I was a monster. With a sigh, I told him everything that had happened. He stared at me intently, until I finished speaking, and he then picked me up off of his lap, and stood up. He looked deeply into my eyes, before beginning to speak slowly.

"I'm gonna go see Paul, and make sure Louise is okay-" I interrupted him in a desperate voice.

"Can I come? Please, I need to apologize." Before I was finished, he was shaking his head.

"Paul can get...angry, as you know, and there's the treaty, Though I guess it's well and truly screwed now. But still, I don't think it would do much good. Not yet anyway. But I will tell her that you're sorry." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon. Stay here okay?" He left the room, and I heard him outside, taking out his mobile phone. I slumped onto the sofa, and one of the Cullens walked towards me. It was the young, pixie like girl. She, too, was beautiful, but more abstractly so than the others. Her hair was spiked delicately, pointing in every direction, and her eyes were golden, just like everyone else's. She smiled sympathetically.

"I know it's hard, sweetie, but it gets easier, I promise." She patted my shoulder, sitting down next to me.

In a weird way, I knew she was right. Well, it couldn't get any worse, could it?

**Seth's POV:**

I reached La Push in a few minutes, and went straight to Sam and Emily's place. Everyone always went there, so I wasn't surprised to find Paul sitting eating a hot dog on their sofa. God, did that guy ever think about anything but food!?!?!?

As soon as I went in, and Paul saw me, he stood up, clenching his fist. He was shaking. He was going to phase; I could tell. He was shaking so violently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat at me. Emily came through from the kitchen, her eyes widening when she saw Pauls vibrating figure. She grabbed his arm.

"Paul! Not inside the house. If you two are going to fight do it outside in the forest, where you can't break anything." She spoke with authority, standing her ground.

"Emily, its fine," I tried to reassure her, "I'm not here to fight. I came to see how Louise is." Paul growled at me.

"She's fine. No thanks to that bloodsucker that was going to break her neck twenty minutes ago." I flinched away from him. He was talking about Iona._ No one _talks about her like that and gets away with it.

"Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't let your precious girlfriend walk about the woods _on her own_. Pretty careless if you ask me..." Paul was literally trembling now.

"HA! You think that's bad?!? Well, do you care to explain how that 'thing' you call a girlfriend became a parasite? Did that head bloodsucker just decide to change her for fun?" He was shouting now. "Oh, wait, I forgot. The leech only changes people who are _dying. _So what happened?" I realised I too was shaking dangerously now. But I could control it. I had to control it...

Louise ran in from the bedroom along the corridor. "Paul!" It was silent for a couple of seconds, in which she ran towards him, pulling his arm, calming him down. "Seth? What are you doing here? Is it Iona? Is she okay?!" She gasped; expecting bad news, but I shook my head.

"She's fine, Louise. Just a little shaken up. And she feels terrible for what she did." Louise was starting to cry now, and Paul muttered 'She should feel bad' under his breath.

"Paul!" Louise hissed. "Don't say that. It isn't Iona's fault. None of this is..." She didn't have time to say anything else, for Paul broke the hushed, quiet atmosphere

"Yeah!?! Well whose fault is it then!? Are we just gonna 'forgive and forget'? Louise! You could have _died_ today, and someone needs to take responsibility!" He boomed. I had never heard him shout at Louise before. Apparently, neither had Louise, as fresh tears cut down her cheeks.

"I would never have been _out_ in the forest alone if I hadn't found out!" She screamed back. Found out? Found out what? Was there something going on? Paul closed his eyes for a moment, before pulling Louise tight into his arms and letting her soak his bare chest. It was Emily who spoke next, in a calm, yet stern voice.

"Paul, what is going on?" Paul sighed, and looked down, deep into Louise's eyes. He sighed heavily again.

"Should we tell them, Babes?" She shook her head, still crying.

"I want to tell my mum first, and my dad. Claire won't fully understand, but she should know too." Louise was Claire – Quil's imprintee's – big sister. That's how she and Paul had met.

Paul nodded, but Emily said in a kind voice to Louise, "You know that I'm always here if you need me sweetheart, we can talk if you want to." Louise nodded, and attempted to smile.

"I know."

*** * ***

**(Two hours later, at Louise's house.)**

**Pauls POV:**

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" He stroked the tears off of my cheek for the millionth time that day. I nodded. Paul sighed. Part of me was relieved, yet part of me was terrified. We were about to go and tell my parents that I was pregnant...they would hate me for sure now. This was practically suicide...

We went down the stairs to the living room, where my parents were watching TV. Paul squeezed my hand as we reached the door "I'm right here, Babes, forever." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, took a deep breath, and turned the handle. We walked into the living room, hand in hand.

"Mum, Dad?" My parents looked up. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N! Liked it? Lol, Press the green button and say something nice :) All reviewers will get a mention in my next A/N!**

**FailCullen, Over and Out**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight! Eugh! And my master plan to take over the world didn't go too good either. . **

**A/N Well, hey, thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, you guys rock :P**

**Mordanyes x**

**BaileeXOXO x**

**Aderrett x**

**Bellaheartstwilight x**

**Lenord the Vampire x**

**Yeah, so Enjoy! :P**

**Chapter 12**

**Ionas POV:**

Bella breezed through the door, holding Edwards hand, closely followed by the _other_ vampire. The one who had been in the forest. "Everyone," Bella began, and more people piled into the large living area. "This is Heather. Heather, This is my family. Emmett and Rose," She pointed everyone out individually, "Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, my d-daughter Renesmee, and of course you've met Iona." I was touched that she was including me into the family, after all the trouble I had caused.

Heather smiled. "Your daughter, she's. . . human? Vampire?" Bella shook her head, while the little girl with brown eyes and bouncy curls waddled over to her, arms out stretched.

"No. She's. . . Half vampire and half human. I had her before I was immortal, you see. But Edward was already a vampire, so. . . ."

"Ah, I see." Heather walked over to Bellas daughter and picked her up. This annoyed Edward, but he didn't say anything. "Aren't you just gorgeous?" Heather cooed. "But why do you smell like mutt?"

"Oh, well, um, there's sorta' a pack of um, werewolves who um, live nearby and, um, one of them. . . imprinted on her." Heather gasped, she obviously knew what this meant.

"So. . . ." Esme began. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

***(Heather tells everyone about her power etc. Just wanted to miss out all the boring stuff. You know what she can do anyway, and if your confused about her power, PM me :P )***

*** * ***

**Louises POV:**

The hardest words I could ever say to my parents' faces - 'I'm pregnant.'

But it worked. They didn't get _that_ mad. . . . . .

_flashback_

"Well, what is it, sweetheart?" My mum always knew when there was something on my mind. I looked at my dads concerned face. He was giving Paul daggers, as if Paul had done something wrong.

"Well. . .I'm. . . We're going to. . .I'm pr-pregnant." I spluttered out.

My mums jaw dropped open as she stared at me, astonished "You're. . . PREGNANT?!" She screeched. I looked over to where my dad was sitting. Could you die of shock?

Then he 'woke up' and boy, was he unhappy. . . .

"Get out of this house! You should be ashamed to show your face here!" He wasn't hurling abuse at me. He was shouting at Paul.

"Look," Paul spoke up for the first time,in a calm voice. "I know this is all very sudden, but I love Louise, more than anything in the universe. And if she wants to have this baby, then I'm with her, all the way." He was rubbing the back of my hand soothingly with his thumb.

"Louise, sweetie, your so young, are you sure about this?" My mum seemed to have calmed down significantly. I nodded my head, and she took a deep breath. "Okay then, congratulations." She gave me a tight hug. When she pulled away, I saw that my dad was still fuming.

"How dare you touch my daughter. I could kill you right now! You b-" My dad literally growled at Paul.

"Chris!" My mum shouted at him, "Aren't you going to congratulate them instead of insult them?!"

With a sigh, my dad had congratulated us, and we were off the hook.

_End of Flashback_

**Heathers POV:**

Finally, I had convinced them all of who I was. Told them something stupid like I'd been bombed in World War 2 or something, and a vampire had found me. And of course, I told the truth about my ability. It would come in useful soon.

Some _real_ information about myself?

I hunt humans, obviously.

I hunt vampires.

Male Vampires.

You see, my power works that way too. I can force people to think certain things. And do certain things.

Edward seemed like a good option at the moment.

Perhaps Carlisle. .

But I would get to know them first. Get them to trust me.

It was easier that way.

It was easier for them to leave with me that way.

**:O**

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!**

**Will she do it? Who will she choose, will she get away with it?!?! Confused? GOOD!**

**Review review review review review!**

**PLEEZE!**

**And my poll is still open for you to vote on. Just go to my profile page, and vote! If you don't, I will just have to decide for you :)**

**Anyway, next chapter, next week. **

**This author's off duty, Laptops getting tired!**

**Yours truly,**

**The FailCullen, Over and Out x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N – Sorry guys!!!! I know I haven't uploaded in like, years! But I have started the next chapter and I promise to put it up really soon. **

**I'm getting a bit stuck with this storyline, so if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. **

**FailCullen, Over and Out x**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Rawr! I am a dinosaur. But I don't own Twilight ):**

**A/N - :) Yay! I managed another chapter! Enjoy! x**

**Chapter 14**

Two months after They met Heather. Sorry it's a long gap but I couldn't be bothered writing about 8 uneventful weeks x 

**Bella's POV:**

I was in the back garden with Renesmee on my lap when two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I smiled to myself as Edward kissed my cheek.

"You look so beautiful in the sun, sweetheart" I laughed as he spoke

"Do you mean me, or Renesmee?"

"Both of you," He chuckled, as he picked Renesmee off of my lap and spun her around in the air. She squealed in a high pitched voice, before shouting at Edward.

"Daddy, stop!" She was still giggling as Edward pulled her to his chest. She slapped his neck with one of her chubby hands and he smiled as she showed him her thoughts.

"Why don't you show your Mummy that?" He handed my daughter back to me and I sat her in my lap again,as she pressed her hand to my face.

I saw all three of us lying on the grass in Edward and I's meadow, Renesmee between us, she was playing with my hair.

I remembered this time. It was not long ago. We often visited our meadow, but on this occasion, Renesmee had turned to me, and in a very clear voice, told me that she loved me.

She pulled her hand away and the vision faded away, but the memory was still in my head, where it would stay forever.

**Jacob's POV:**

I phased back to my human form at the edge of the forest, before jogging out to the Cullens' back garden. Bella and Edward were sitting side by side, Nessie on Edwards knee. Edward noticed me first, and whispered into Renesmee's ear. She looked up to where I was walking and started running towards me in tiny strides. I closed the gap between us in a few seconds and picked her up, swinging her above my head. She chortled happily, and threw her arms around my neck.

"How's Nessie today?" I asked her, while tickling her neck.

"Gweat!" she replied, in her lovely little voice. I laughed at her pronunciation, before walking over to where Bella and Edward were. I sat down on the other side of Bella while Nessie clambered around, eventually sitting down on my knee.

"Hey Bells, Edward." Bella smiled and Edward nodded.

"Hows Louise doing?" Bella asked.

"Good," I answered, "They found out that they're having a baby girl," Bella smiled. "And a boy. . ."

"That's lovely! Gosh, twins, that'll keep them busy! Hear that Ness? You're gonna have _two_ more friends to play with in a few months" Renesmee clapped her hands together and shouted 'yay' It always made me smile, seeing here happy. And my smile made her smile more.

**Iona's POV:**

I was sitting in the living room when I heard Jake outside. He must have come to see Renesmee. I went outside to see him. I wanted to ask if he knew where Seth was, he hadn't been answering my texts this morning, but I wasn't worried, he must be on patrol or something.

"Hey Jake, hows you?" I asked, when I reached the grass.

"Oh, yeah Iona. Seth asked me to tell you, sorry he didn't text back, he ran out of credit, and was away to get a top up," Typical Seth, we'd been on the phone for about 2 hours last night, talking about concerts coming up, "And then he said to tell you that, yes, he'd love to go with you to see Lady Gaga" Jake laughed, along with Edward and Bella. Trust Seth to say yes to whatever would make me happy, I knew he wasn't a Lady Gaga fan, but I'd had a feeling that he'd say yes.

"Mummy, who is Lady Gaga?" Renesmee looked up at Bella,but Edward answered her question

"She's a pop star, sweetheart"

"Don't you mean HE is a pop star?" Emmett joked, walking out from the forest. Him and Rosalie had just been hunting

"No," I said, "I think she's a girl.

"Yeah, you're probably right, she's too hot to be a guy. . ." Emmett regretted saying it immediately. Rosalie growled, giving him daggers. "Oh come on, Rose, I was only kidding. . . I mean she's blonde. Probably not that intelligent, and. . .Oops." Rosalie bared her teeth at him. He was such an idiot sometimes.

Edward was staring at Rosalie, concentrating on her thoughts.

"I'd run, bro. She's not happy. . ." Edward laughed. But Emmett looked scared. If Rosalie got him, he was toast.

Emmett sprinted back towards the forest, but Rosalie was close behind. Everyone laughed as they disappeared into the trees.

Alice skipped out of the house, holding Jaspers hand.

"Who's gonna win?" Jake asked Alice, "Please say Emmett, I'd love to see Blondie get beat."

Alice laughed, "Nope, looks like Rosalie's going to catch him, but he's gonna buy her a mirror to make up for it." Everyone laughed at this, even Renesmee.

"He's right about Lady Gaga though, she is ho-" Jasper said, but was cut off when Alice punched his arm. Jasper tried to correct himself, but failed miserably.

"I meant the unintelligent bit, not that she's hot. She's not. . ." Alice laughed.

"You just watch it, Jasper Hale."

Everyone continued talking until Renesmee stood up from Jacobs lap.

"Wait," She said in a small voice. "I'm confoozed, is this Lady Gaga a lady or a man?"

This had everyone in stitches for a while.

**A/N Okay, sorry this is sort of a fill chapter, but I will have the next one up soon, and it will be better, I promise.**

**Sorry again for not uploading in like, a month, but please review!**

**And I'm closing my poll now, and just to let you know, I will be doing a Nessie and Jake story next. **

**I have some ideas already for this, and will start working on it when New Cullen is finished.**

**I'm hoping to have about 4 more chapters of this, and perhaps an epilogue.**

**Also, if anyone has any name suggestions for Louise twins, I'd love to hear them!**

**FailCullen, Over and Out x**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! I feel Crap for writing another A/N but just a quick one to tell you that I'm now officially a Beta! So if anyone has a story that needs Beta-d, send me a message, and I'll see what I can do! :D

Remember, I'm still looking for names for Louise's twins (Though one of my friends is adamant that she has chosen the names) So please review and give me ideas. All reviewers will be rewarded with a cookie! :D All you have to do is . .

Review!

Go to your kitchen!

Grab a cookie!

TADA! :D

Oh I'm so funny. . . .

So, yeah, FailCullen Over and Out x


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeno the script, I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. . . . **

**A/N : Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in like, months, I'm really sorry guys! Anyway, enjoy this chapter x!**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV: **

Edward kissed the side of my neck. "Renesmee's about to wake up, love." I looked over to the large bed-like cot at one side of our room and, sure enough, Renesmee began to squirm, before yawning and sitting up.

"Mommy?" She spoke in her gorgeous, soprano voice. I got up off of Edward and I's bed and walked over to my daughter. She smiled as she saw me approach.

"Hello sweetheart, did you sleep well?" I kissed her forehead, before balancing her on my hip and walking back over towards Edward.

"Yes, Mommy, Did you?" Edward and I both laughed quietly. Renesmee still hadn't quite grasped the concept that neither Edward or I – Or any other member of our large family – slept. Instead of pointing this out, I merely nodded and answered her.

"Yes I did. Daddy and I slept well." Edward found this amusing, but sat up and held his arms out for Renesmee.

To no-ones surprise, Renesmee was a total Daddy's girl. And of course, Edward was obsessed with our daughter. I doubt that they'll ever have an argument about anything, and I couldn't even imagine Edward shouting at her, they were literally inseparable.

I handed her over to Edward. He held her against his chest and stroked her brown curls. She had her hand on Edwards neck, and was obviously showing him something.

"I'm not sure where Jacob is, but I'm sure he'll come over to see you soon. How 'bout you go and find auntie Alice and see if she can find you something nice to wear. I was going to take Mommy and you out to our meadow today, would that be nice?" Renesmee nodded eagerly, before running out of the door and down the hallway to Alice and Jaspers room.

Edward turned to me, "Are you looking forward to a day in the meadow? Its sunny today, and rather warm, which is weird considering we're in Forks and it's only March."

I laughed. Trust Edward to know what the weather was like before he'd even got out of bed or looked out of the window.

Edwards face suddenly went to stone.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He was starting straight ahead. I knew that look. He was listening to someone's thoughts. "Edward! What's going on!?! Answer me!"

**Edward's POV:**

"Are you looking forward to a day in the meadow? Its sunny today, and rather warm, which is weird considering we're in Forks and it's only March."

Bella laughed.

_Trust Edward to know what the weather was like before he'd even got out of bed or looked out of the window._

Ah, I loved it when Bella didn't have her shield up. Since we had met, I had always longed to know what she was thinking, and now I could, but only when she let me.

I listened to the thoughts of those in the house. Alice was finding Renesmee a nice dress to wear while Rosalie played with Renesmee. Jasper and Emmett were downstairs watching football and Esme was making breakfast for Renesmee. Iona was out in the garden with Seth. They were both living proof that Vampires and werewolves could get along just fine if they tried to.

That's when I heard Heather's thoughts.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward spoke in a low growl.

"Bella, Put your shield up." I was confused, normally he loved it when I left my shield down. Was it something I'd thought? Had I upset him. I had to know.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He stared at me longingly.

"Just do it. Please. I haven't got time to explain, I-"

Just as my shield was about to cover him, he stopped speaking.

I felt a force, greater than my shield, working against me, pushing my shield away. Edward spoke again, speaking words that broke my heart.

"Leave me alone Bella. I don't love you any more. I hate you. And Renesmee. I hate you both. I'm leaving."

"Wh-what?" My eyes pooled with tears that would never fall. "Edward, I don't understand, I love you, tell me you're joking. Edward!"

He walked towards our bedroom door.

"I wish I'd never met you. And I hope I never meet you again" He slammed the door behind him, making it crumble slightly at the edges. I stared at the door for a moment, half expecting him to run back to me, and hold me in his tight embrace, to tell me that I was so silly to even imagine that he'd leave me again. But no one came. I was alone in our room.

I began to scream. Louder than I had ever screamed. My silent heart ripped in two and I could feel my whole body quivering. Nothing made sense any more. Ten minutes ago I had been perfectly happy. Ten minutes ago I would never have doubted Edward. Ten minutes ago, Edward loved me.

I couldn't breathe. As hard as I tried, my lungs wouldn't expand. When I closed my eyes, I was in the forest, behind Charlie's house. It was September and Edward had just left. The whole feeling of emptiness flooded my body for the second time in my life. I started to wonder. Had he ever really loved me? Was I ever important to him, or had he lied about everything. Everything except what he'd told me in the forest?

I felt like my body was slowly crushing inwards, decreasing in size with every painful second. If this continued, in a few minutes, I would surely decrease into nothingness. But surely nothingness would be better than this. Anything – even nothing – would be better than this.

So I screamed. Screamed for my loss. Screamed for the lies. Screamed for my love. Screamed.

In a matter of seconds, the room was crowded, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme, holding Renesmee all stood around me, looking concerned.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Renesmee reached for me, tears filling her eyes. I couldn't look at her, she was too much like Edward. The way she raised her eyebrows as she stared at me, her small features, exact replicas of Edwards'. "Where's Daddy?" Her question made me wince. I looked up at Alice.

"He. . . .Left." My statement brought the reality of the situation forward.

"What do you mean he left?" Alice questioned, "He can't have_ left_, I mean, why would he leave?

"That's the thing. I don't know." Renesmee started wailing, crying out for Edward. Esme tried to calm her, but nothing would work. Emmett stood staring at me, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You'd think that Edward would've learned his lesson the first time round. Why the hell did he leave again!?! I swear when I get my hands on him I'm gonna throttle him!"

There was another voice from the hallway. One that I recognised instantly.

"Bella! Bella!?"

Jake.

"Bella what's going on!?!" He burst into the room, and his eyes found me ; a crumpled mess on the bed. "Bella?" he ran over to me, through the crowd of vampires, and picked me up. "What did he do?" he spoke in a growl, as if he was trying his hardest not to phase, which he probably was.

There was a gasp from the other side of the room. I looked up.

Alice was having a vision.

**Ooooooh, cliffy. Okay, I wanna see if anyone has figured out what's going on. If you have, send me a message. If anyone gets it correct, you will get a mention in the next chapter. Seeing as I'm the nicest person on planet earth, I'll give you a clue. If you read chapters 1 and 12, you should be able to figure it out. **

**The only way to make me upload is to review!! Press the green button and tell me what you think :D:D:D **

**FailCullen, Over and Out x**


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I love Twilight!!**

**Random Guy: Dude, that's not the point in Disclaimers. . .**

**Me: Then what is the point, smarty pants?**

**Random Guy: Uh. . You know, to. . uh. . Disclaim. . .and what not.**

**Me: How do you know I don't own Twilight.**

**Random Guy: Coz you're not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Random Guy: Coz if you were Stephenie Meyer, do you not think you'd make your fanfiction name 'Stephenie Meyer' so everyone knew it was you? You certainly wouldn't make it FailCullen!**

**Me: are you done yet?**

**Random Guy: Yes.**

**Me: So I can continue . . ?**

**Random Guy: Yes.**

**Me: I love Twilight!**

**Random Guy: Oh what's the use. . .**

**Me: Hey! I'm not finished yet!**

**Random Guy: Oh, Sorry.**

**Me: I should think so! Anyway. I love Twilight! But I don't own it ):**

***Everyone say aww for FailCullen***

**Random Guy : That's better (:**

**Me: Yay! I'm not a failure after all!**

***And that, children, is what happens when you eat the whole packet of jelly babies, you go insane like me ! :D Now I eat your brains. Mwahahahahahahahaha. ha.***

**A/N Yay! Quick update! I did well didn't I! Anyway, the first person to get it right was. . . . *drumroll. . * AnnabethnAliceluvr! Well done to you, here's a cookie! Lots of other guess got it right too, but I swear, AnnabethnAliceluvr got it within about 5 minutes of me uploading the last chapter, I was like WOW! Lol, Anyway, on with chapter 17.. . . . .. .. … .. . … .. . … … … .. … .. .. … . . . . … … . .. .. .. … . . … . . . *No, that isn't Morse code for anything, I was ****just REALLY bored lol, laturrz x**

**Chapter 17**

**Alice's POV:**

I gasped.

_* I saw Edward running through the forest, holding on to Heather's hand, staring at her the way he used to always stare at Bella. *_

When my eyes came back into focus, everyone was staring at me. Iona and Seth were in the room now too.

"He. . . He's with Heather. . . . I don't understand, I-" And then it hit me. It hit me like a wrecking ball. _She_ had done this. That low-life who we had all trusted. The way Bella's eyes widened I knew she knew too. In that instant, we all knew what had happened. Heather had forced him to leave. With her power. That's why she had come here. She hadn't come to help us at all. She had come to divide us.

"I'll kill her. I'll rip her apart with my own hands." Emmett growled as Bella stood up, visibly shaking.

"What do we do now?" she asked in a tiny voice. "We're never going to get him back. . . What are we going to do?" I had never seen Bella so broken. It reminded me of the time Edward left her, after her eighteenth birthday. I had only seen it second hand – through my visions – but I could tell that this was much worse.

"Calm down, sweetheart. As soon as Edward realizes what's happened he'll come right back." Esme patted Bella's shoulder as she spoke in a soothing voice.

"But Esme," I started, "Don't you see? He already knows what's happened, but she won't let him do anything about it. He can't even talk without it being what _she_ wants to hear. She is controlling every part of his body."

"So what do we do?" asked Rosalie, and I could see a worried expression behind her composed face. It wasn't like Rosalie to get scared, but she was masking it well, for Bella's sake, I presumed.

"If I could see where they were going, we could follow them, and try to fight her. But they could be going in any direction. By tonight, they could be anywhere in the world. And Heather knows too much about my visions. She'll know not to make a definite decision about where she is going, because I will see it." Bella looked at me longingly.

"You won't stop trying though, will you Alice? Just in case. . ." I knew that it was probably hopeless, but I shook my head.

"Of course I won't stop trying."

**Bella's POV:**

Everyone started to merge out of my bedroom, giving me sympathetic, yet worried looks. Within a few seconds, the only people left in the room were Jake, Renesmee and I. Renesmee had fallen asleep in Jake's arms and he was rocking her gently.

"Bells, everything's gonna be okay." he stroked my cheek.

He put Renesmee back into her crib, and walked back over to me. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest and crying without tears.

"Shh. It's okay," he rubbed my back soothingly as I wailed into his chest. But he was wrong. It wasn't going to be okay. Nothing would ever be okay again, because Alice couldn't see where Heather and Edward were going.

His warm hand touched my face again. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

*** * ***

**Louise's POV:**

I dragged my eyelids open to find Paul lying beside me, staring at my face with a content smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Paul, don't stare at me when I'm asleep, it's weird when I wake up and you're still looking at me, lying in the exact same position you were in when I fell asleep." I touched his warm neck and he played with my fingers.

"Good morning to you too, babe. And it's your fault I'm staring at you. You're too beautiful for your own good." I laughed, before he kissed me lightly on the lips.

The past month has been the best month of my life. Shortly after finding out I was pregnant, I moved in with Paul and his mom, Denise. Paul had stopped going out on patrol as much, insisting that he had to spend time with me, not that I minded in the slightest.

He stood up, and walked round to my side of our bed, lifting me up and holding me in his arms for a couple of minutes. "What do you want for breakfast Lou?" I smiled up at him. Normally, if anybody called me 'Lou', I'd rip their head off, but when he said it, it sounded so cute that I couldn't get angry with him.

"Beans on toast?" I looked at him hopefully. He knew it was my favourite food in the world.

"Coming right up," He smiled at me again before crushing my lips against his, putting me carefully back down on our bed, and jogging down the stairs towards the kitchen.

*** * ***

**Carlisle's POV (yay! Aren't you all excited about Carlisle? Wait, that's just me...)**

As I drove into the garage in my Mercedes I instantly knew something was wrong. For one thing, whenever I returned home from work, the T.V was always blaring out some sort of sports channel, but today, there was no sound at all, not even to my extra-sensitive ears. I stepped outside into the sunshine, which was covering our front garden, but as I walked slowly towards the door, I heard a sound from inside the house.

Someone was crying dry tears.

I ran through the front door to find Bella lying on the couch, sobbing into Jacob Black's shoulder. I dropped my keys on the coffee table and walked over to her. What on earth was wrong? And where was Edward? The first person who would make Bella feel better was Edward. Why wasn't he here to comfort her?

"Bella, what's wrong? Where's Edw-" I stopped as I saw Alice's warning glare. Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. Bella looked up at me and I could see the pain behind her fading red irises. I looked at Esme, who was standing behind the other couch, where Rosalie and Emmett sat. I moved my eyes in the direction of the staircase, hoping that Esme would get the subtle hint. Apparently, she did, as I walked towards the stairs and my wife followed closely behind me.

*** * ***

"So she _made_ him leave?" I still couldn't wrap my head around the thought that Heather would do something like that. We had only known her for a short while, but I for one had trusted her, I mean, she had seemed honest enough. Esme nodded her head at me. Poor Bella, she must be distraught. I tried to imagine what it would feel like to have my Esme taken away from me. I couldn't even begin to feel the pain that Bella must be in. Esme began to talk in an anxious voice again.

"And Alice can't even see where they are going because Heather knows about Alice's power and she won't make a definite decision. We trusted her, we told her everything about us, and now she's using it against us. Carlisle what are we going to do?!" I pulled Esme into my stone arms and asked her to calm down. Getting upset wasn't going to solve anything, and neither was regretting telling Heather anything. But I wasn't going to lose my son.

We had to come up with a plan.

**Yay! Chapter 17 complete! I must admit, this chapter took me quite a long time, and sorry if it isn't that great, but I'm going to keep writing tonight and hopefully get chapter 18 up by the end of the weekend, but no promises. Just a heads up, there will be some characters from the Twilight Saga making a guest star appearance! Woooooo! Lol, but I'm not telling you who.**

**Anyway, Review! It keeps me sane, for a while, then my brain goes to goo again!**

**FailCullen, Over and Out x**


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Random Guy : Look, FailCullen, I thought we'd been over this, you don't own Twilight!**

**Me: Your just ruining my fun now. . .**

**A/N Hey there Dudes and Dudettes. Hows life? Anything fail-worthy happened this week?**

**Chapter 18**

**Louise's POV:**

I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs. From the hallway I could smell the freshly made toast warming under the grill. As I stood in the kitchen doorway I watched Paul empty the contents of a tin of baked beans into a microwave bowl. I sneaked up behind him and put my arms around his waist. He stopped what he was doing and put his hands on my arms.

"Who could this be?" he asked as he turned around to kiss my forehead. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'll bring it through to the living room in a minute sweetheart" I walked through to the small but cozy living room at the front of the house, and sat down on the black leather sofa. When the living room door opened I expected to see Paul carrying a tray of food, but instead, Denise, Paul's mum, stood in her peach dressing gown holding a copy of this month's _'Cosmopolitan'_ magazine.

"Morning, darlin'" She said as she sat down on the couch opposite from me. "Did you sleep okay?" I nodded my reply as Paul came in carrying my beans on toast. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of me and sat beside me on the couch.

"Bon appetite!" he said, in a phony French accent. His mum laughed

"When did you learn to speak French? And you can make breakfast for Louise but not for your poor old mother?" She laughed again. "Watch you don't get food poisoning Louise, he was never a great chef, our Paul." Her laugh was infectious, as I started chuckling too.

"Hey! Enough about my cooking. I make legendary beans on toast. Isn't that right Lou?" Instead of responding, I just continued laughing. I had to admit though, my breakfast was quite nice.

When I was finished eating, and Paul's mum was upstairs getting ready for work, Paul pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair gently.

"I still can't believe we're having twins. . ." I laughed. He kept saying this. We'd found out over a week ago, and he still couldn't get his head round it. Then again, neither could I, really.

"Should we not, you know, tell your mum and dad?" He looked rather unsure. So he should! I just laughed.

"You remember how my dad reacted when he found out we were having _one_ baby! I think if we told him that we were having two he might just explode!"

"They're going to find out sooner or later, babe." He was still smoothing out my hair with his hand.

"And I choose later" I said with a smile.

*** * ***

**Bella's POV:**

I lay on the sofa all day, trying to sleep. I knew fine well that it was impossible. I could lie here for one hundred years and not so much as doze off. But still I tried. It wasn't so much the chance to rest that I wanted. I wanted unconsciousness to soak my body. I wanted to drown in drowsiness, and not to resurface. At least not until he was home. And safe.

Alice tried to get me to hunt. I hadn't hunted in over a week. But I couldn't go hunting. More importantly, I didn't _want_ to go.

When it got to 4 o'clock, and I still hadn't spoken to anyone, I got up, went to my – I couldn't bear to think of it as _our_ – bedroom and retrieved my iPod. I hadn't listened to it in a while, but how I knew I had to sink into emotional lyrics and let them burn my ears. When I got back to the living room and lay down on the sofa, I found the right album, skipped all of the up-beat, major-key music and let the rest seep into my body.

**Alice's POV:**

Bella was starting to scare us. She looked worse from one hour to another. Soon she began to look scary. Lifeless. In truth, she was lifeless without Edward.

When she stood up to go upstairs, I thought perhaps she realized that moping was useless and that she should hunt. But my assumption was wrong. She came back downstairs with her music player in hand, and lay back down on the sofa, flicked through the songs for a few seconds until she found what she wanted, and, yet again, closed her eyes, becoming a motionless statue again.

After twenty minutes of her listening to the same song, I'd had enough. I went over and took the earphones out of her ears. I expected her to protest, but instead she just opened her eyes, and stared at me, no emotion in her face whatsoever. As I held the small ear buds in my fingers, I heard the lyrics more clearly. I put one of the buds in my left ear and sat listening to Bella's iPod. . . .

"_. . .Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really want to see,_

_'Coz it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around. ._

"_No-one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to. . ."_

"Bella, everything's going to be okay." She was just staring blankly at the ceiling now.

"You can't know that" She said, still expressionless.

"But I do. I know that, no matter what, we are going to find Edward, and everything will be fine again. But right now, your daughter – and everyone else for that matter – is worried sick about you. You need to be strong for Renesmee's sake. She misses him too, but if she has you then everything will only be half as bad, okay?" For the first time in hours, I got a real response from Bella.

"You're right. I need to look after her. I need to get dressed." She sat up and turned off her iPod.

"Thank you" I gave her a hug and patted her back. "And we _will_ get him back Bella. I promise you that. It's just figuring out _how_ to get him back."

**A/N Yay, another chapter done, so. . . Review Review Review!!!**

**FailCullen Over and Out x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my fail-ish self. . . .**

**A/N Hey there people of fanfiction! I'm trying to update a lot faster just now because I know that next week I wont be able to upload at all!!! I'm travelling to the land of no internet connection! But what I will do is I will write and write and write and write and write until my little fingers fall off, then as soon as I get the internet back (which will be on the train home) I will upload all of the chapters. I'm hoping to finish the story when I'm away and then just give you the last few chapters all in one go. But I'm not leaving until Friday, so I still have time. Wow, this is a big A/N. On with the story. . . . .**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV:**

For the rest of the day we all tried our best to keep Renesmee content, but it wasn't easy. It seemed like every ten minutes she'd ask when Edward would be home. It was heartbreaking to tell her that we didn't know. So when the evening came and her eyelids started to pull towards each other, in a way I was quite relieved. I pulled her into my arms and carried her up the stairs, lying down on my bed, with her still in my arms.

A couple of hours after she had fallen asleep, Jacob came up to check on us. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her bronze curls.

"Jake, you should go and sleep, there's a sofa bed in the spare room, and you look shattered." He looked up at me as I spoke.

"I'll be fine on the floor." I would have insisted that he used the sofa bed, but I had no energy left to argue.

*** * ***

When I next opened my eyes, the sun was streaming through the thin curtains, and as I looked outside I saw not a cloud in the sky. So much for pathetic fallacy. As I sat up, Renesmee – who had slept in my arms all night - stirred and began to yawn. That's when I noticed that Jacob was still lying on the floor, sound asleep.

Renesmee opened her eyes and looked straight into my own eyes. I knew what she was going to ask before she even spoke.

"Is Daddy here yet?" I sighed as she asked and shook my head, but I was in a way grateful that she wasn't old enough to understand what was going on, despite her excessive knowledge. She crawled over the bed and into my lap, before touching her delicate fingers to my neck, showing me a memory of Edward and me, sitting in the garden playing with her. Then she brought up her memory of me yesterday, – had it really only been 24 hours ago? It had felt like years passing – lying on the bed screaming and shouting for Edward. I pulled her hand away before she could show me anything else.

*** * ***

**Louise's POV:**

We lay on the sofa most of the morning, before Paul went upstairs to get dressed. When he came back down, I was sitting watching a repeat of 'Nurse Jackie' on the television. I'd seen every episode a million times, but they all still made me laugh.

"Why are you watching that rubbish again?" He asked as he walked through the door.

"Because it's funny!" I replied as he sat down, pulling me into a tight hug. "Hmm. . .Don't you think that guy, uhh. .Cooper, do you not think he looks like that Cullen, the blonde one?" ***If you get the joke, high five to you!* **Paul just laughed.

"I guess so. A little bit. So, what do you want to do today? We could go over to Sam and Emily's place, Sam said that Emily's missed having you around as much. How about it?"

"Yeah, sure. You're right; I haven't seen Emily in weeks. Do you want me to phone and check that it's okay to go over?"

"Sure," He said, "I'll go upstairs and get your coat" He chucked over the house phone and headed for the staircase again.

After a couple of rings, Sam answered the phone, in his deep, booming voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Louise, uh, Paul and I were just wondering if we could come over for a while?"

"Oh, hi Louise. Yeah, that's absolutely fine. Do you want me to put you on to Emily? She's been dying to see you for days."

"Uh, yeah, sure." He called Emily over to the phone and I could hear him telling her it was me.

"Louise! How are you?" Emily was as bubbly as ever.

"I'm great thanks. So is it okay for us to come over for a while?

"Absolutely! When do you think you'll be over?"

"In about ten minutes?"

"Sure, we'll see you then! Bye sweetie." She hung up the phone and as I turned to put the phone back into its socket Paul came in, holding my jacket.

"You ready, babe?" He asked. I nodded and took my jacket from him; he kissed me softly and took my hand. "Let's go then."

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up with a stiff back and a sore head. I obviously hadn't slept well. Then I remembered that was because I was sleeping on a hard, wooden floor. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Bella and Renesmee sitting on the bed, Nessie's hand on Bella's neck. When Bella pulled her daughters hand away from her neck, she looked down to see me sitting on the floor, still in yesterday's clothes.

"Oh, um, morning Jake." She attempted a smile, but I could clearly see that it didn't reach her eyes. I smiled back regardless.

"Jakey!" My little angel squealed from Bella's arms. She clambered over, tumbled off of the bed, and came and put her arms around my neck.

"Hiya sweetheart" I gave her a hug before handing her back up to Bella.

"Jake?" She spoke with such a lovely little voice, every word punctuated perfectly, as if she were a seven year old. "Do _you_ know when Daddy's going to be home?" Uh-oh. What was I supposed to say to that? I glanced up at Bella desperately. But she had the same expression as I must have. I couldn't upset my Renesmee, but I couldn't give her false hope either, that would just kill her if it came to nothing.

"I don't know, Pumpkin, but I'm sure he misses you lots and lots." I stroked her face lightly. "I know you miss him, Sweetheart."

"Well, maybe if he knew how much we missed him he would come home." Renesmee stared at me, waiting for a reply, but I was looking at Bella. She looked...excited? There was a spark in her eyes as she looked back at me.

"Jacob, his phone, he has his phone!" Nessie looked up at her mum.

"Can we phone him Mummy? Can we?!"

"Yes! Oh, what a smart girl you are Renesmee." She smiled at her daughter. Huh, trust Renesmee to know what to do.

Bella pulled out the bedside drawer and took out a swanky looking mobile phone. She dialled the number quickly, hardly looking at the screen or the keys.

"Can I talk to him Mummy?" Bella held the phone down to Renesmee's ear until Nessie took it in her own delicate hands.

**Renesmee's POV:**

Mummy handed me her mobile phone and I listened to it beeping until someone on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?" It was Daddy's voice, but he sounded angry. He was never angry, not even when Auntie Rose made fun of him. Why was he angry?

"Daddy! It's me Renesmee!!" Mummy gasped as she heard me talking on the phone. Had she expected Daddy not to answer? "We all miss you, even Jakey! Please will you come home? Please, please please?" I had thought that he might laugh when I told him that Jake missed him, but instead he spoke to me in a harsh tone.

"Don't ever phone me again. I am NOT coming home. Ever. I wish you would all just leave me alone. I _hate_ you all!"

The phone dropped out of my hands.

**Jacob's POV:**

The mobile dropped out of her hands.

She threw herself at me, wailing.

"He hates me! He s-s-said he h-hated m-m-m-meeeeee" she could hardly talk through her sobs.

Warm liquid flooded my shirt as she sobbed into my shoulder.


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

**S Meyer: I do! I do! :D**

**Me: Oh, shut up and stop boasting!**

**S Meyer: Sorry, FailCullen :(**

**A/N – Okay, guys, like I said before, I'm going on holiday this week so this will probably be the last episode until, um. . .Saturday the 10th** **April, but if I do magically find wireless internet anywhere, I'll upload early. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great Easter Break, bye byes!**

**Chapter 20**

**Paul's POV:**

The drive to Sam's place took about fifteen minutes. It wouldn't have taken that long to run there, but I couldn't exactly take Louise that way, could I?

As the car drove up the driveway, Emily came out of the house, and waved excitedly towards Louise.

We climbed out of the car and Emily ran over to Louise, before hugging her and asking how she was.

"I'm great thanks. Still kinda in shock, though."

"So you should be!" Emily replied, "Twins, wow, that's gonna be a handful. Anyway, come on in, Sam's just putting the kettle on."

We walked into their small yet modern cottage and Louise and I sat on the small sofa, holding hands.

When Emily came through she was carrying two mugs. She sat them down in front of us, and Sam came through carrying two more, for Emily and him.

"So, you guys thought of any names yet?" Emily asked eagerly.

"You're so nosey, love. Louise has only been pregnant for what, two months?" Everyone laughed, but Louise answered Emily's question.

"Well, I like the name Jane, but you don't do you Paul?" I shuddered. Every time Louise suggested the name Jane I'd had a horrible vision of that Italian bloodsucker girl.

"Eh, no, not really. I just think it's a little. . .old sounding." That was an okay excuse. "We both like Lily though, don't we?" I smiled at Louise.

"Aw, that's sweet, I like Lily." Emily smiled in approval.

"And we haven't even thought about boys names yet, have we babe?" I smiled at my Louise, she was so perfect, and beautiful, even with her small but noticeable bump on her stomach.

"I know, we'll need to start thinking." She bit her lip nervously, but I laughed, wanting to ease her nerves.

"It's fine, sweetheart, we have months to decide." I kissed her forehead and as I moved away I saw her gorgeously breathtaking smile.

**Alice's POV:**

Today Bella was better.

And worse.

She was walking around with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face, but all of us could see through it. She was putting on a show for Renesmee, despite Renesmee being worse than Bella had been yesterday.

The phone call to Edward had broken her little heart. The one person in the world who she'd always trusted and looked up to had crushed her, and not even Bella's see-through smile could help that.

We sat for hours with the cartoons channel on, but it was obvious that Renesmee wasn't watching it. None of us were. We were all pretending to though. Every time Spongebob Squarepants did or said something remotely funny, Esme would look at Renesmee and say something like 'Oh, what a silly sponge!' or 'Imagine that Renesmee, they're going jelly-fishing!' Renesmee just stared at her with a blank expression.

When it got to 3 o'clock, Jacob stood up off of the couch.

"Hey, Renesmee, do you want to go down to the beach at La Push?" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but Renesmee gave him the same, lifeless expression that she'd given Esme.

"No thank you." She curled further into Bella's lap.

"Are you sure? I'll buy you an ice cream?" Okay, the dog was getting desperate now.

"You should go sweetie." Bella spoke up, "Get some fresh air, and find some nice shells." Bella smiled a slightly more convincing smile.

"But I'll miss you." Renesmee whined.

"I'll still be here when you get back." Bella patted her daughter's hair, smoothing out the waving curls.

"Do you promise?" The little girl stared into her mums' eyes. Bella nodded.

"Go have fun, Princess." Renesmee looked up at Jacob, before hopping off of the sofa and taking Jacob's hand.

"Let's go then" Jacob said as he opened the front door.

*** * ***

As soon as Jacob's car could no longer be heard driving towards La Push, Bella' face dropped and she began spiralling back into the catatonic, depressed mode she had been in yesterday.

"We're never going to find him, are we? We're going to keep living and suffering while Heather gets away with this." Her words were getting faster and faster and it was becoming hard to understand her.

"No, Bella calm down, it will be fine." I spoke in as soothing a voice as I could. I glared at Jasper, signalling him to send Bella calming emotions, but he shook his head. Damn. She must have her shield up.

**Emmett's POV:**

"No! I can't calm down. Everyone says that everything will be fine, but everything CAN'T be fine without Edward! It can't!"

I spoke out then, in a loud, authority filled voice. "We are _going_ to find him. We are, Bella."

"NO WE'RE NOT! They could be anywhere in the world by now. If I had been thinking, at the time, I could have followed them. When he left I should have followed them! I'm so stupid!" She screamed in rage, angry at herself.

"No you're not stupid Bella. You were upset. We all were. Don't blame this on yourself." Esme stroked Bella's arm as she spoke to her.

"I _will_ blame it on myself, hell; I might as well not be alive right now. I know! I'll go to Italy! _Beg_ the Volturi to kill me. At least then I'll be out of the way. At least then Heather will get what she wants! No one loves me any more so I'm better off dead!"

"That's not true. We all love you, don't be so-" I was about to tell Bella to stop being so pessimistic, but Rosalie interrupted me, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide with excitement.

"Bella, you're a genius!!!"

**Rosalie's POV:**

". . .at least then Heather will get what she wants! No one loves me any more so I'm better off dead!"

After Bella's rant, Emmett started telling Bella that we all loved her, but I wasn't listening. What Bella had said had given me an idea. YES! Why hadn't we thought of this before?

"Bella, you're a genius!!!"

Six sets of eyes questioned my sanity.

"What the hell are you on, Rosalie?! Bella is not going to the Volturi! Have you lost your _mind?!?_" Alice squealed across the living room at me. Why did no one else understand what I meant?

"Alice, calm down. I never meant that." I rolled my eyes at her. Had she honestly thought that I'd wanted Bella to go and die?

"Then what did you mean?" She sneered at me.

"We need to go to the Volturi."

Emmett raised one eyebrow at me.

"Oh, come on! Do I need to spell it out for you guys! I thought at least you; Carlisle would know what I was getting at!" He shook his head at me.

"Sorry Rosalie, I'm as lost as everyone else!" He shook his head again.

"Demetri is a tracker. He could find Edward."

Everyone gasped as they understood what I meant.

Yeah, and I was blonde?


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight, but I'm sure if Stephenie Meyer knows what's good for her, she'll hand over the books, and walk away . . . .**

**A/N HEYYYYYYYYY! Lol, surprise chapter!! Just to say happy Easter to you all. Aren't you lucky!!**

**I wanna thank my Beta, Sophie Cullen6, coz I haven't thanked her in an A/N for ages!!! So, yeah, you rock.**

**Um, not much else to say, other than I'm sure Louise (Not the character, the person the character is based on!!) is gonna love this chapter! You just keep dreamin Louise ;)**

**Chapter 21**

**Louise's POV:**

We were walking out of Emily and Sam's cottage when Paul took my hand and stopped walking before we reached the car.

"How 'bout we go for a picnic. It's a lovely day, and that doesn't happen much around here. We could go to our special spot. .?"

"Sure!" I answered, excitedly. I loved spending time with him. Especially when we went to _our_ place.

He smiled at me before hopping into his little Ford Fiesta and drove slowly back towards the main road.

**Paul's POV:**

My hands were sweaty as I drove down the highway, towards La Push beach. A couple of miles after the turn off for the beach, I parked the car, just at the bottom of the cliffs. _Our _place. I helped Louise out of the car and went round the back to open the boot. Louise gasped as I pulled out the large picnic basket, filled with sandwiches and cream cakes.

"You know me too well" She laughed, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss me gently. Let's hope she was still laughing and kissing me in a few hours. She would be, if my plan went well.

I took her hand in mine and we strolled leisurely over to our spot. I sat down on the edge of the rock, and Louise did the same, taking her shoes off and dangling them into the cold water.

I opened the see-through picnic box, pulling out two sandwiches and two cans of Cola.

"What's in the sandwiches?" She asked, stroking my hand. I grinned at her, knowing I'd made her favourite.

"Jam!" She squealed in excitement, and I laughed. She was so adorable.

As she tucked in to her sandwich, I played around with her fingers, absent-mindedly drinking my can of juice. I was suddenly very nervous. What? I never got nervous! When Louise saw me chewing on my bottom lip she knew something was wrong

"You okay?" She asked, still in mid-chew.

"I'm fine" I answered, smiling as convincingly as I could. I stared out into the ocean, thinking hard.

The long speech that I had prepared for this moment conveniently drifted out of my head. I was stuck. I felt like the bad kid in class who hadn't studied for an end of term exam. Looks like I was just going to have to improvise.

"The view from here is so breathtaking. . ." I mused. Louise sighed in agreement. That was an okay start. "Much like the feeling I get when I look at you; you take my breath away." My beautiful Louise blushed a post-box red. I stroked her cheek gently. "I love you Louise." I still caressed her cheek, moving on to touch her pink lips with my fingertips.

"I love you too." She whispered, her sweet breath tingling on my hands. My moved my hand away from her face, and it shuffled through my pocket silently.

"I want to be with you forever and ever. Is that what you want?" My voice shook slightly. I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Of course it is Paul. I love you more than anything." She smiled, and knotted her fingers in my hair. This was it. Now or never.

The ring box slid out of my left pocket and I turned my torso to face her, taking a deep breath.

"Will you marry me, Louise?"

*** * ***

**Bella's POV:**

"Demetri is a tracker. He could find Edward." Everyone gasped as Rosalie spoke. Of course! Why had none of us thought of this before?

"But do you think it would work?" I had to know what the others thought. If I hoped, and it came to nothing, I would be crushed.

"Demetri is by far the most advanced tracker I've ever seen or heard of. If anyone can find Edward, he can." Carlisle said in a sure voice.

"But _will_ they help?" Emmett asked in a pessimistic tone, "I mean, they didn't exactly look like our best buddies when they came to see Nessie." I could see his point. What if they refused?

Carlisle spoke again. "We might as well try".

"So, what?" Alice began, "We're all just going to waltz into Volterra, and ask them for help?"

"No, we shouldn't all go. They may think we intend to be violent if they don't agree to help." It was a good thing Carlisle knew so much about the Volturi.

"And aren't we?" Typical Emmett, always up for a fight. Everyone just stared at him.

"So who goes?" Rose asked. I wanted to go. I wanted to go and beg them for help. Maybe I could convince them. If Aro read my thoughts, he'd see how much I needed Edward.

"I'm going." I demanded. I didn't care what anyone else said. I was going.

"Well, you can't go on your own, dear." Esme had been rather quiet throughout our discussion.

"Who should come with me then?" I looked around the room; everyone was looking at me cautiously, probably pondering on whether to come.

"I will come, Bella." It was Carlisle's voice I heard, "Aro knows me more than any of you. He. . . respects me, in some ways. He might listen to me." Carlisle was probably right; Aro always spoke fondly of Carlisle.

"Well, if you're going, Carlisle, I will come with you." Esme's voice was barely a whisper. No. An image came into my head. Esme, standing in the ancient marble-floored room, where I had visited previously in Volterra. The room still gave me the chills, and I couldn't imagine someone as beautiful as Esme in that horribly immense room.

"No, Esme." I stared at her desperately. "Please. Stay here. Look after Renesmee. No one else can cook," I heard Emmett snicker at this "And she needs you. Please." I was almost begging now.

"Okay." She said in a low whisper. I sighed with relief, and I'm sure I heard Carlisle breathing out too.

"So it's settled," I looked up at Carlisle. "When are we leaving?"

He stood up off of the sofa. "I'll check the airline times on the computer. Esme, phone the hospital and tell them that I'm sick, please." Esme nodded, getting up to get the phone, and Carlisle went upstairs to his study.

I got up from my seat and went over to where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the floor, and sat on the other side of Rosalie, putting my arms around her shoulder.

"Thank you. You're a genius." She laughed and patted my head.

"You can thank me later if it works, Bella."

Yes, I would thank her. I would owe her my life.

*** * ***

**Louise's POV:**

"Will you marry me, Louise?"

Had I really heard that? Was I imagining things?

Wow. Paul wanted to marry me. Wow.

I realized that he was waiting on an answer, and that I was sitting gawking at him, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Paul that's. . .I mean, I . . Well I. . ." I laughed, not knowing what to say, but I settled for, "Of course I will marry you Paul!" He threw his arms around me, crushing me into his warm chest.

"Louise, you have made me the happiest person alive right now." He kissed the words into my right ear, before pulling away from me and taking my hand.

Something cold slid round my ring finger.

Oh.

When I looked down at my left hand, there was a gorgeous silver ring on the finger second from the left.

It was perfect. The three purple stones huddled together in the centre, surrounded by wisps of gold and silver bands.

"Do you like it?" He asked, and his face was concerned.

"Of course I do!" How could I _not_ like it? "It's perfect Paul. But it looks so expensive, how on earth did you afford this?" I knew that Paul and his mum weren't exactly rich, and he was always complaining that he couldn't afford gas for his car.

"I saved up," He shrugged, "And besides, you're worth every penny, babe." He kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him.

In what world did I deserve someone so perfect, as kind and gentle as Paul? I knew right then that he was always going to love me, no matter what.

He stood up, and helped me up, putting my flip flops back on my feet. When he stood up straight again, he hugged me, and I snuggled into his shoulder, overpowering my senses with his glorious scent. It was only when I pulled away, that I realized warm liquid was running down my face.

"Louise, are you okay?!" Paul did a quick look over me, to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine," I laughed. "I don't know why I'm crying, I'm just so happy!" Paul smiled at me.

"I'm happy too, babe." He was kissing me then, his hands stroking my cheeks as his lips moved in synchronisation with his own. I knotted my fingers in his hair, the way I usually did when we kissed like this.

He stopped when we were both running out of oxygen, and smiled at me.

"Come on, let's get you home. Looks like it's going to rain," He smirked, "I knew the good weather couldn't last!" I laughed as well and he took my hand and carried the picnic basket back to the car.

I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Louise Watson.

**A/N There we go! Okay, this really will be the last chapter before I go away, so I hope you liked it!! I think this is one of my longest chapters yet! So I'm happy. Anyway, have a great Easter and I'll upload in a couple weeks! Byeeee!!**

**FailCullen, Over and Outa here! ;) x**


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Or do I? Nope, I don't. But am I lying? No, I'm not. You sure? Yes! **

**Sorry, Authors sometimes have multiple personality disorder. Bah, I'm a sheep.**

**A/N Helloooooo (: How are my fanfic-ers today x? **

**Okay, I definitely deserve a high 5 for this one. I Found a hotel near where I'm staying that has free WiFi! So yeah, enjoy. **

**Chapter 22 **

**Bella's POV:**

I ran up the beautiful old staircase to my bedroom, where Alice was already throwing random clothes into a suitcase for me – But knowing Alice they all probably matched perfectly and were designed by someone foreign that I'd never heard of.

"Thanks, Alice." I gave her a quick hug before grabbing the suitcase and flying back down to the living room. Carlisle was still upstairs in his study. This wasn't a good sign. He must be having trouble booking the tickets.

In my peripheral vision I saw Rosalie throwing something silver towards me. I turned and put my hand out, ready to catch the flying object.

When I looked into my palm, I saw a set of keys, and I looked up at Rose.

"For the BMW." She said, "It's faster than Carlisle's Merc." I smiled at her gratefully.

Just then, Carlisle came down the staircase with a grim look on is face.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyebrows creasing in panic. He sighed deeply before answering.

"The only available flight isn't until 11pm tonight."

I groaned, before sinking to the couch and burying my face into the leather cushion. Carlisle sat down beside me and rubbed my back in soothing circular motions.

"It's fine, Bella. We'll get him back soon enough. Shh. . ." His words calmed me down significantly and I sat up.

"You right. I told Ness that I'd be here when she got back. We can't leave until I've told her what's going on. She has a right to know, regardless of whether she fully understands."

*** * ***

**Jacob's POV:**

I sat on the beach for hours, watching Renesmee run around, collecting sea-shells. She still wasn't her normal self, but she was content, and that was good enough for me. It had to be better than her sitting at home crying as Bella and the others spoke about Edward.

When the sun began to vanish behind the horizon, Renesmee was lying on top of me, her head against my chest, and she was sound asleep.

I looked at my watch and sat up slowly, so as not to wake Renesmee. But my plan failed, and my little angel began to squirm in her light sleep.

She rubbed her eyes with tiny fists before pulling back her eyelids and staring up at me.

"Where are we Jakey?" Her words were slurred with drowsiness, and her head lolled to one side before I stood up ad carried her on my hip.

"We're still at the beach, sunshine. How 'bout we get you home?" She mumbled a yes but she was already falling back into a slumber in my arms.

*** * ***

I closed the drivers door of the car and walked round the front to open the passenger door, undid Nessie's seatbelt and carried her into the mansion.

As I closed the front door behind me, Bella came up and took her daughter out of my arms.

"Was she okay, when you were out?" Bella sounded concerned, but I smiled as reassuringly as I could.

"She was fine. She fell asleep just before we left First Beach." Bella nodded as I spoke.

"Esme?" Bella turned around to look at her, "Could you take Renesmee up the stairs and put her in her cot? Is was wanting to talk to Jake, you know. . ." Esme smiled and held her hands out for Nessie.

"No problem."

I was confused. What was Bells wanting to talk to me about? Had something happened while I was out? Bella saw the look on my face.

"Jake do you want to go for a walk?"

**Bella's POV:**

I led Jacob out toward the small river beside the house, but stopped about halfway there.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob sounded genuinely concerned. Though I knew he didn't care much for my husband, I knew that he cared enough about Renesmee and I to want us to be happy, and that meant having Edward here.

"Nothing is wrong. On the contrary, we have had an idea." His face lit up ever so slightly. "Well, it was Rosalie, actually." Jacob rose his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Blondie actually _thought_?" I glared at him.

"Don't start. And yes, it was Rosalie's idea." He looked shocked. If things hadn't been so tense, I might have slapped him.

I took a deep breath. Jake wasn't going to like is. Not one bit.

"We're going to Italy."

I think it took a few seconds to sink in, as he stood staring at me blankly, before his bottom jaw dropped open.

"You're what?!? Bella, have you lost your _mind?!_ Now, this is easier to understand! Trust Blondie to think of something as stupid as this! But I didn't think you'd listen to her! Bella! Wake up. What the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He was talking so fast the his words were becoming hard to understand.

"Jacob, calm down. I'm _not_ trying to kill myself. If you actually listen for like, two minutes you might understand!" His face was not as red as it had been, so I continued talking. "We are going to the Volturi to-" He had opened his moth to speak but I held up my hand to stop him. "We are going to ask for their help." I spoke quickly so I could get the words out before being interrupted again.

"What the hell can _they_ do?" He sneered.

In a way, I wanted to agree with him. I wanted to hate the Volturi, and be disgusted by them, the way I should be. But on he other hand, if there was any chance whatsoever that they could help us, I had to go.

"Demetri is a tracker. He can find Edward. . ." I trailed off, and Jacob finally understood my reasons for the sudden trip halfway across the world.

"When are you going?" He spoke in a low, monotone voice.

"The plane leaves tonight. Carlisle and I are going."

"And what about Renesmee?" His eyes were full of warmth as he mentioned my daughter name.

"Well, I was hoping that you. . ." I wanted him to understand what I meant without having to say it out loud.

"You want me to stay here with her." It wasn't a question. He knew that's what I had meant. I nodded mutely. A sigh escaped his lips. "Then that's what I'll do."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But Bella. You have to promise me something." I looked up at him. "Promise me that you will come back, no matter what the leeches say. You'll come back to Renesmee and look after her. She needs a mum, Bella."

I nodded. I knew he was right.

I didn't know if I could survive if the Volturi wouldn't help, but I would come back for Renesmee.


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight. **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**Random Guy: What?**

**Me: What, I said I don't own Twilight. . .**

**Random Guy: I know! That's my point! Normally you say a load of other nonsense first!**

**Me: Well maybe I'm just tired and want to get to the point. . **

**Random Guy: Oh, I see, what time is it, FailCullen?**

**Me: Dude, you don't want to know.**

**Random Guy: Yes I do.**

**Me: Fine. It's 4am :| **

**Random Guy: Oh. Go get some coffee. . . .**

**A/N – Rise and shine, fanficioners! It's 4am! The perfect time for reading – or in my case, writing – The New Cullen! Enjoy. . .**

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV:**

I lay on my bed, Renesmee holding on to the shoulders of my shirt with tiny fists. It was 8pm. Carlisle and I were leaving for the airport in 5 minutes.

I still hadn't told Renesmee where we were going, why I was leaving her. But I could just leave her to wake up and find I was gone. That would be too much for her. I had to tell her. Now.

"Renesmee?" I shook her gently, so as not to alarm her. "Renesmee sweetheart, wake up. Mummy needs to talk to you." Her little eyelids fluttered open and I stared into her deep brown eyes.

Looking at her, I understood why my eyes had always amazed Edward. When I was human, of course. Her eyes were so full of colour, and they stared into my dulling red irises innocently.

"What is it mummy?"

There was no easy way to explain this to a little girl who was physically only 3 or 4. If she started crying, it would rip my dead heart in two.

"Listen Renesmee, Mummy's going away for a few days," I saw the panicked look surfacing on her small, round face. "But it's okay!" I added quickly, "I'll be home before you know it." I tried to smile, but even my little girl knew it was a put on grin.

"Where are you going?" She asked, quickly followed by a harder question to answer. "Why can't I come with you?" Her bottom lip began to tremble.

I spoke in a minuscule whisper, but I knew she would her. And understand.

"I'm going to the Volturi." My voice broke on the last word, and a tiny gasp came from my baby in my arms.

She raised her palm up to touch my jawline, and showed me an image of last year, when Aro and everyone else had showed up, expecting to find an immortal infant. She showed me a pair of menacing ruby red eyes. And I felt her fear through her memory.

Her hand slid down my neck before she withdrew it all together. I nodded silently, and she flung her arms around my neck.

"No Mummy! You _can't _go! I won't let you go! Please Mummy! Please!" She squealed, and Jacob walked through the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

"Shh, Renesmee, calm down. I'll be home in a couple of days. Jacob is going to look after you. You can go to the beach again. That'll be nice." Again, a false smile rose to my face, only to fall again as a tear slid down her cheek. Damn.

"Renesmee. Shh. I'm going to try and get Daddy back. You want that don't you?" She stopped crying for a few seconds. Long enough to nod her head twice. "Well, someone n the Volturi can find Daddy, so Grampa Carlisle and I are going to see if they can help us. We will be back soon. I promise."

She sniffed back her tears. "Pinky promise?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smile at her superstitious optimism.

"Pinky promise." I declared, wrapping my little finger around hers, before kissing her forehead and handing her over to Jake. "You be a good girl while I'm gone okay?" She nodded solemnly "I miss you loads already sweetheart." I blew her a kiss and ran out of the bedroom door, shouting my goodbyes to Jake on the way out.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Carlisle and Esme standing talking befind one of the sofas. Then I saw what was in Esme's right hand.

"Esme, why have you got your suitcase out?"

"Because I'm coming with you." Her tone was matter-of-factly, as if she'd made a final decision.

Not if I had anything to do with it.

**Louise's POV:**

I lay in our bed, with my head resting on Paul's chest. I was so happy, content. I wanted to pause this moment and never have to press play.

I felt like I was an actress, and at any moment, a director would shout 'Cut!' and I would have to step out of the scene, out of my fantasy, and enter real life again. But it hit me. This _was_ my real life. I was living a dream that I had never imagined possible before. I was engaged. I was pregnant with twins. I was in love. I was _loved. _And it was the best feeling in the entire world.

"Good morning, love." Paul's voice startled me. I hadn't know he was awake. Had he been thinking the same thoughts?

I rolled over onto my stomach to kiss him lightly, and to my pleasure he kissed me back, his mouth eager and his hands tracing my face.

I pulled away, gasping for oxygen. When he kissed me like that, it was easy to believe he loved me.

"How's my baby today?" He asked stroking my stomach. I laughed light-heartedly.

"Which one?" He laughed too, and answered.

"All three of you." He kissed the tip off my nose before throwing back the duvet and standing up, stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Fine I think. Did you sleep okay?" I knew that when I had first found out I was pregnant, Paul had hardly slept for worrying about me, for some reason.

He snorted. "Yeah, fine. Except for your horrendous snoring."

I glared at him, and he stuck out his tongue at me. I didn't snore. I'm sure my sister Claire would have told me if I had. We had shared a room since she was born.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked uncertainly, knowing what he would say.

"Well, Mrs Watson, I was thinking about a little trip to your parents' house."

Yep, I had been right. He had been nagging me recently to go and tell them about the engagement. I had suggested doing it over the phone, but he had disagreed, saying that it had to be face to face. Joy.

"First of all," I said, climbing out of bed to go and stand in front of him. "I am not Mrs _anything _ yet. And second, I love you too much." I went on my tiptoes to kiss him and he slid his arms around my waist.

"What has you loving me too much got to do with anything?" he whispered against my lips. I pulled my face a few inches away from him, but his arms stayed securely around my waist.

"I love you too much to risk your life. If my dad finds out were getting married, he'll shoot you in the head." Paul laughed at me. "It's not funny!" I demanded adamantly, but he continued laughing.

"Then it's a good thing I heal quickly, isn't it?" He asked, before kissing my nose gently. It was so unfair. He knew that when he did that I couldn't stay mad at him. "I think," He began, after he'd stopped chuckling, "That if I can handle evil, bloodthirsty vampires, I can handle your Dad, Louise."

Damn.

He'd won the argument, and he knew it.

It looked like we were taking a trip to my parents' house.

**Bella's POV:**

"Esme. . You can't come with us." This was not going to be settled without an argument, by the looks of it

"I don't see why not." She sounded adamant that she was coming. I had to think of an excuse. Quickly.

"Because. . .You need to look after Renesmee!" There. That might work. . .

"Jacob's here. He's more than capable of looking after her. She'll be fine." Damn. That didn't work. Rosalie tried to help too.

"Esme, are you seriously going to leave your granddaughter in the hands of a werewolf?" She snorted in disgust.

"Well, you and Alice can help. Come on, we don't want to miss the flight." Perfect! The flight!

"Esme! We only booked two plane tickets. You _can't_ come."

"I'll stand." I groaned. This was impossible.

"Esme, do you really want Jazz and I to trash the house while you're gone? Do you remember the last time you left us for more than 24 hours?" Oh, thank god for Emmett! Surely this would work. . .

"I trust you" She smiled angelically. What was I going to so next. I _couldn't_ put Esme in danger by taking her with us, but I couldn't tell her the danger because then she wouldn't let Carlisle go.

"Esme. . Renesmee really needs you. I don't want her to die of food poisoning. She loves your pancakes. Please stay." I was literally begging now.

Esme stared at me for a long time, and her bottom lip began to tremble ever so slightly.

"Promise me that you'll come back, both of you, in one piece." I walked over to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"I know you're worried, but it's okay. We'll be back before you know it." She sniffed back the tears that would never fall, before falling into Carlisle's waiting arms. He soothed her lovingly, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Esme. Try not to worry. We'll be home soon." And with that, we left. Walking out to Rosalie's BMW in silence.

*** * ***

"Thank you, Bella."

We had been driving for over twenty minutes in silence, and Carlisle's words were the first since we'd left the house

"For what?" I wondered.

"Esme wasn't going to give up. Thank you. .For convincing her to stay." I nodded, "I couldn't have her in such a dangerous place. She's too precious to me."

"I understand, Carlisle. I didn't want her in danger either."

And so the silence began again. We were both to nervous to talk. We arrived at the airport, boarded the plane, and fled America, still in silence.

It was a long journey.

**A/N Yay!! Okay, I need to go soon. My internet time is running thin. . Hope you liked it. **

**FailCullen, Over and OUT! ;)**

**Lawl, why do I always say that? **


	25. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I own Twilight, kinda. . . well, a wee bit. . .not much, a tiny bit. . .Okay! I _don't_ own Twilight. **

**A/N Herlooooo (: I'm sitting eating mini eggs (: nom nom nom. Ah, the joy of Easter, Happy hols you guys! xox**

**Chapter 24**

*** Omg, 24 is the best show ever, rofl. This has nothing to do with Edward, Bella, or any other Twilight Character, I just wrote the words 'Chapter 24' and went 'mmmmm. . . Jack Bauer'***

**Carlisle's POV:**

As I speeded along the country lane in a stereotypically yellow, fast Lamborghini, The town of Volterra came into view.

It hadn't changed much – If at all - From my last visit, which was over a hundred years ago.

My last memory of this place had been in the rear-view mirror of a horse pulled carriage. I had been glad to leave, and coming back was slightly depressing in a way. Hadn't I vowed to myself never to come back? Regardless, I was here, and with reason enough. My sons life – And, quite possibly Bella's too – depended on this visit. We _had_ to convince them to help us.

Our last meeting hadn't been very pleasant, but I knew first hand that Aro could be rather forgiving. Laid back, almost. As long as, of course, you didn't break the rules.

Bella drew in a deep breath beside me. This was not going to be easy for her. This was near enough the one year anniversary of her last visit to Volterra, give or take a week or two. And in an ironic sort of way, she was returning for the same purpose; To save Edward. . Again.

I removed one hand from the steering wheel to pat Bella's hand lightly. She looked up at me, the fear apparent in her eyes.

This wasn't going to be easy.

**Esme's POV:**

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The seconds trudged past. Slowly, slower. . Slower, until it felt like hours passing between each movement of the long, thin hand on the antique clock. I stared at it emotionlessly.

I looked down to the screen of the piece of metal clutched in my right hand.

_No New Messages_

When was he going to text. Or call.

Or come home.

_Would_ he come home?

I should have insisted on going with them. Why had they not wanted me to be there. I'd never been to Volterra. What was it like? What were they both trying to keep from me?

I felt my dread and sorrow vanish and my head was filled with happiness, peacefulness, and contentment.

Jasper.

I moved for the stairs, trying to escape his calming waves of emotion. What if I wanted to let my thoughts eat me alive? It was better than feeling emotions I knew to be false.

"I'll only follow you." Jasper mumbled from the sofa, and Alice looked up, confusion on her face, before she understood what he was doing.

It was so unfair. I couldn't even get angry with him he was such a cheater.

"Jasper," Alice touched his arm, "Let her be."

With a sigh from Jasper, the happiness in my head disappeared, as quickly and painfully as it had come.

"Thank you Alice." I went and sat back down on the sofa across from the large grandfather clock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Four seconds gone. Four seconds lasting four hours. _Days_. How long would this continue?

"Esme. . ." Alice sighed heavily, before jumping off of her seat and dancing over to me. "This has got to stop. Now. You can't be so pessimistic. They'll be back soon. In fact, they're probably already in Volterra now!" I winced, and she realised that that wasn't a good thing to say. "What I meant was. . .Well, I mean that they'll be coming back real soon. But stop being so lifeless! Its bloody depressing, Esme!"

I was suddenly very angry with my adoptive daughter. How was it fair for her to tell me how to feel when we both knew fine well that if our roles were reversed she'd be doing exactly as I was?!

"Alice! You can say that all you want! You have everything here! Jasper's here! You can see that he is safe! Your other half isn't halfway around the world with your daughter! Oh yeah, and your _son_ isn't missing!" I knew I probably shouldn't shout; It would wake Renesmee up. But I was outraged at Alice.

"You're right. My other half isn't halfway around the world. But my _Dad _ is. My _sister_ is! My son isn't missing, but my freking BROTHER is! If you think you're the only person this is hurting, Think again!" She was screaming at me now.

I suddenly felt guilty. She was right. I was being so selfish. I closed my eyes, and mentally scolded myself. How had I been so nasty?

When I opened my eyes, Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and Rosalie was standing in front of me.

"What the hell happened?" I sighed. Rosalie always knew exactly what to say. Not.

"Nothing." I sniffed. "Alice is right. I should stop. . Moping around." I got up and headed for the kitchen. Maybe Renesmee was hungry.

"Well can you do it quietly? You woke up Renesmee." She sighed heavily. I stopped on the eway to the kitchen and turned around to Rosalie.

"Do you think she's hungry? I could make her some toast, or pancakes. ." Rosalie snorted, shaking her head.

"Esme it's three in the morning, she's not going to be hungry."

Damn. Now what could I do to keep me busy, not thin king about what might be going on right now - halfway around the globe – to my beautiful husband.

"I'd better go back upstairs. I don't trust the mutt with Ness on his own." Rosalie sneered, not even bothering to call Jacob by his name.

A low growl came from the upstairs landing. That gave me an idea.

"Jacob?" I called up the stairs. Rosalie raised one eyebrow at her, but I pretended not to notice.

He jogged down the stairs, holding Renesmee on his hip her head lying against his shoulder. He glared murderously at Rosalie, before turning to me.

"Yes Esme?" He looked dead on his feet. He needed a break.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll make you something to eat. You look shattered." He looked at Renesmee, resting against his arm. "She'll be fine for half an hour on her own. Rose will watch her, won't you?" I looked over my shoulder to see that Rosalie was still glaring at Jacob. "Rose. . .!" She looked away grudgingly and glanced a me, then back to Jacob.

"Fine." She took Renesmee from Jacob's side and flew up the stairs with her, slamming Bella's bedroom door.

Finally, something to keep my hands – and my thoughts – busy. "What do you want to eat? I can make anything you want."

"Some eggs would be amazing?" He said it like a question, despite my stipulation that he could ask for anything. I smiled as warmly as I could.

"Sunny side up?" He grinned as I spoke.

"You're a saint, Esme." I laughed at his comment. Last time I checked there were no bloodthirsty saints.

"No problem. Just sit down and relax. You want a coffee?" He nodded, half asleep. Yes, the caffeine would do him good.

I walked through to the under-used kitchen and I heard Jacob turn the television on. Sports channel. Typical guy.

Just as the kettle boiled, I heard someone come in through the glass door that led to the outside balcony.

I turned around to see Alice, closely followed by Jasper, standing in the doorway beside the dining table.

"Alice, I. . ." I didn't know quite how to apologise. I had been so mean earlier. But I wasn't to worry, Alice raised one hand to show me not to speak.

"It's okay, Esme. I was out of line earlier. I shouldn't have shouted, I'm sorry." She gave a half-hearted smile.

"No Alice, it's me who should be apologising. I was totally useless earlier today. I don't blame you for shouting at me. And I know that you miss Edward too. So, sorry for taking everything out on you."

She was still smiling at me when she rushed over to give me a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"Oh! Esme, I almost forgot!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "I have good news" My eyes must have lit up immensely as she smiled kindly, biting her bottom lip. I knew it was too soon for _excellent_ news. News that the Volturi were going to help, but perhaps there was a start.

"Carlisle and Bella arrived safely in Italy. He was going to phone you but the mobile reception is really bad over there." She laughed. "Thank god it doesn't affect my visions."

I smiled at my daughter. She truly was one of a kind.

***Aww, fluffy fluffy fluff. I was gonna stop this chapter there, but I drank too much coffee, so I can't sleep. Yay!!!! Caffeine rush!!***

**Bella's POV:**

The town was as I remembered it. Not that I'd seen much of it on my previous visit. I'd been too busy running. I wanted to run now. To run through the Volturi's eerie hallways and down in the lift and into the large hall and beg for help. But I knew it would do no good.

Carlisle found a small parking area, and managed to fit – God knows how – The Lamborghini into a space made for a mini cooper, maybe even a motorcycle.

I got out of the sports car and stretched my legs, regardless of the fact that I could have sat in the car for days on end and still have been as comfortable as I'd been when we left the airport.

I could see the clock tower, rising above the surrounding buildings. Carlisle began walking towards the side path winding up to the towns' centre. I followed closely behind him until he raised his arm for me to go ahead of him.

When we got to the main square he veered me to the right, moving away from the eerie water fountain. It was a strong and painful reminder of last spring. I shuddered before following Carlisle's pointing finger and heading towards a large hotel-like building behind two towering brick pillars.

Carlisle saw my quivering hands and took one of mine in his, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, Bella."

He was right. I took a deep breath, and we walked through the old metal doors, both of us scareed for our on lives.

**Well, there you go. Chapter 24. done and dusted. *Metaphorically, of course* Lol, Over and out, fanfickers! x**


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a dinosaur who still doesn't own Twilight (:**

**A/N !! I'm on my way home now, back to sunny old Scotland. Not. It's raining :|**

**Chapter 25**

**Carlisle's POV:**

Bella was quivering beside me, and my insides were doing tumble turns. As we walked through the ancient metal doors, we were greeted by the smell of flowers, and I saw that the enormous lobby was surrounded by vases of big red and white roses.

We strode over to the empty reception and waited a few moments for Gianna to return to her seat. She began sorting through some files, and spoke before she looked up to see us.

"Good morning, welcome to _Volterra Royal Hotel _How can I help you?" Interesting. They'd changed their cover story since I'd last visited, but I suppose the large building could look like a hotel.

"We were looking for Aro, please." I spoke in a hushed voice, but still loud enough for her human ears to hear. She looked up, a shocked look on her face, then realisation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. One moment." She disappeared behind the desk again, and came back moments later.

"I'm sorry, it appears that he is busy all day today. He will be able to see you in a couple of weeks, if you would like to come back then . . ." Bella still stood – barely upright – shaking like a leaf. This was not going as planned.

"Tell him that it's Carlisle. And it's urgent. We _need_ to see him today." I could see that Gianna was about to shake her head, and tell me that it was impossible, but I glared at her, using the full power of my vicious mortal eyes. Her wide eyes showed her fear and she stammered as she tried to respond.

"I-I'll ggo and see if it is possible Sir." She practically ran to the door of the small reception, probably terrified.

I patted Bella's arm comfortingly, and she looked up with a thankful half-smile.

It was a couple of minutes until Gianna returned.

"Aro says he will see you today, but it may take a while. They are um. . ._eating _just now. You can stay in the waiting area for the time being." She pointed with a shaking hand to the left where there was a row of chairs and small sofas.

"Thank you for your help." I lead Bella over to the waiting area, and she sat down in one of the armchairs, her face emotionless.

It seemed like every 20 seconds Bella would look at her wristwatch – A present from Edward – and with every glance, she seemed to sink further into the chair, and further into despair and depression.

I tried to keep optimistic, but it was hard to do so in the gloomy atmosphere, despite the brightly coloured room.

I kept trying to call the house phone, but no matter where I went in the massive lobby, I had no phone reception at all. I prayed that Alice could see that we had arrived safely.

At almost four o'clock – More than six hours after we arrived at the 'hotel' – Alec came out into the lobby, and stared in our direction, signalling with a flick of his head for us to follow him.

We caught up with him by the time we got to the large marble elevators. We entered it in silence, but as soon as the doors closed, Alec turned to Bella, and spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"Where's the vampire child?" He smirked. I had to grab Bella's arm to hold her back from advancing towards Alec, probably planning to snap his neck. A fight in the elevator before hand probably wouldn't bid well when we asked the Volturi for help. I'm sure Bella remembered this but I kept my hand firmly on her elbow in case. Alec just stood smirking at his snide comment until we reached the bottom floor, way beyond ground level.

The doors opened with a pinging sound and we all exited quickly.

We then went down two stairwells, their walls covered with priceless paintings and ancient marble busts.

Alec led us into the large, eerie room where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in the large metal chairs – Aro in the middle, or course – looking like royalty.

"Ah, Carlisle. And Bella too! What a pleasure it is to see you again, and in much happier circumstances too!" Yes, he was right that the last meeting hadn't been to cheery, but I didn't expect this one to be joyful either.

"I'm afraid not, Aro. We come bearing great grief." I tried to make my voice sound sad, and it didn't take much work, all things considered.

"Oh?" He turned to face Bella, who was standing slightly behind me. "I'm surprised Edward isn't with you. I'd had the impression he wouldn't let you out of his sight. I'm intrigued."

In my peripheral vision I saw Bella wince at Aro's words. And assuming that she didn't have the energy to answer for herself, I spoke on behalf of both of us.

"That is our reason for being here. It appears that we have had some trouble with another immortal bothering our family." Aro raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Have our rules here been broke, my friend, by this immortal?" Damn. I had hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"Not directly" I answered cautiously.

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand the problem" Aro stroked his chin thoughtfully. I was about to explain when Caius interrupted rudely.

"If no rules have been broken, you shouldn't be bothering the royal guard pointlessly. This is not a social get together venue. Please do not waste our time." He finished the complaint with a roll of his eyes and disregarding flick of his wrist.

Bella surprised me by speaking up, in a tiny frail voice.

"Aro, we're here to ask for your help."

**Louise's POV:**

I lay on the leather sofa, playing spider solitaire on my laptop. I was now seven months pregnant and pretty much useless for anything but beating my personal best on virtual card games.

Paul had said he had to go out and do something, which probably meant a pack meeting or whatever they do. I wasn't bothered. Yes, I missed Paul when he was out but it was nice to get some alone time. Well, as alone as you can be when your expecting twins.

Denise had already left for work, which meant I had probably about two hours – or more, depending how long Paul was gone for – to do whatever I wanted, which was nothing at all.

When I'd finished my seventh game of solitaire in a row, I pushed the laptop off of my knee and unplugged it. I lay out flat and closed my eyes, though I had no intentions to sleep. I lay thinking. And remembering. Remembering the day we'd told my Mum and Dad about the engagement.

My mum had been happy for us. My dad. . .Not so much.

*** * ***

My dad's face stayed stone like and emotionless, as if I hadn't just said the dreaded words, 'we're engaged'

My mum managed a smile, but it didn't look that put on, so I smiled shyly back.

"Congratulations, sweetie. God, I think that's the only thing we've said to you in the last few months!" I laughed nervously, as I tried to see my dads reaction over my mums shoulder as she hugged me.

He was glaring at Paul, deadly daggers apparent in his stare.

My mum didn't seem to notice and she lifted up my left hand.

"oooh. What a lovely ring! You have good taste Paul darlin'." Mum had got into the habit of calling Paul 'darlin', like he was her own son, which I guess, in a way, he kind of was now. He would be soon, anyway.

"Thank you" Paul nodded in my mums direction, smiling in a way that made my heart melt.

"Colin, what's wrong? What are you staring at?" My dad snapped out of it and looked at my mum from his armchair.

"You can't tell me you're happy about this Helen! She's only 18 for Christ's sake!" I felt the need to butt in.

"Dad I'm nineteen in two weeks. ."

He glared at me.

"Not the point, Louise." He spat at me, His brow was furrowed and the wrinkles on his forehead were deaper than normal.

"Then what is your point?" My mum sounded angry with him, and I was surprised she was on our side, not his. "I wasn't much older when you asked me to marry you." She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting on a come back.

He came up short, and rolled is eyes in defeat.

"I'm still not happy about it." He mumbled, and I wasn't even sure I'd heard him correctly.

Paul had looked at me meaningfully. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to tell them the other news.

I knew I had to. I took in a deep breathe, let it out, and turned to my mum, not wanting to look my dad in the face when I said it out loud.

"And I'm kind of having twins. . ."

That hadn't gone down too well.

*** * ***

I opened my eyes to the sound of the front door opening. I must have nodded off thinking about telling them. I was surprised it hadn't caused me a nightmare.

Paul came into the living room, with a plastic shopping bag in each hand. He'd been shopping?

"Hello sweetheart" He put the bags down beside the sofa and leaned over to kiss me gently. "Did you have a good sleep?" I held out my hands for him to help me sit up and he took them in both of his, helping me up.

"I didn't really sleep. Just nodded off for a while." He smiled, and sat down on the couch beside me.

"You look tired, love." He stroked the dark bags under my eyes before kissing my forehead. "Lie down and get some sleep."

I did what he said and lay down, putting my head on his lap. He stroked my hair soothingly, and by the time I remembered to ask him what he'd been buying at the shops, I was floating softly into unconsciousness.

**Bella's POV:**

"Aro, we're here to ask for your help." My voice came out as a tiny whisper, and if everyone in the room hadn't had otherworldly hearing, my statement would have gone unnoticed.

Aro stood up from his throne-like chair and walked towards me with such grace. He held out both hands ready to grasp mine. I looked at Carlisle cautiously, and he nodded slowly. My hand shook madly as I stretched out my arm.

Aro's icy touch startled me. I'd presumed that now that I was immortal, his touch would feel normal, perhaps even arm when he held my hand, but it still felt as could as it had in spring of last year, colder maybe.

He gasped as he saw my thoughts. . . . memories. . . .fears.

He removed his icicle fingers from my own and stared between Carlisle and I.

"What dreadful pain you have been put through. I ask that you share my remorse with the rest of your family. And the poor child Renesmee. Such horrors shouldn't have been put upon you, Isabella. I am deeply sorry."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but the intensity of the room kept me in pain. Did that mean they would help?

"I understand what you are asking of us, Isabella." When he spoke my name, he rolled the 'S', making it last for a couple of seconds.

"Please," I begged, whispering in a low, desperate voice. "It's all I want. And we can't do it without your help."

"Yes, I can see that. We shall consider it. Please, leave us to discuss the matter." He gestured with hiss hand towards the door.

Carlisle led me back up to the waiting area, his hands now vibrating unsteadily too.

Then we waited. Waited. Waited.

It felt like days passing. Weeks, perhaps.

Then Alec finally returned, a smug grin slapped on his face yet again.

"Come," He said, and his voice sounded almost amused. "We have some things to. . .discuss." He choked back a laugh at the end. What was even remotely funny about any of this?

We returned down to the underground death hall and stood again in front of the three thrones.

Aro – who was also smiling – Was gazing intently at me, and it made me nervous. And suspicious.

"Isabella." Again with the strange pronunciation. "We currently have a serious problem. It needs dealt with, I can see that. But how do we proceed. . ."

I noticed that Demetri had joined the group in the large room along with Felix.

"We aren't know for our charity work." Caius scoffed.

Carlisle, who had been very quiet, spoke up next.

"We know, but we were wondering, as a favour. You know, a one off thing?" He didn't sound that hopeful, and Caius shattered any tiny piece of hope anyway.

"You wondered in vain. We are not going to help anyone let alone those who-" Aro raised his hand and Caius was silenced.

Aro was staring me right in the eye, as if looking deep into my soul.

"What would you give, Isabella? What would you give for us to help?" He tilted his head, his hands clasped in front of him.

I spoke without thinking, but it was truthful at the time. "Anything." I spoke loudly this time, and repeated it. "Anything." my tone was almost aggressive.

"Really?" Aro raised his eyebrows. "How. . . . interesting."

**A/N Wow, this is a long chapter :S Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It makes me smile, and write, and eat Easter eggs.**

**Over and Out peeps! x**


	27. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Just like I didn't own that sandwich I just ate. Shh. Don't tell the hobo I stole it.**

**A/N Hey. This is gonna be a really short chapter but the last one was massive, so no complaints. . . Lauryn. **

**And yeah, I haven't mentioned this yet, but. . . . 24th MAY!!!! CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, I had an OWD moment there, Back to the story. . .**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV:**

_"What would you give, Isabella? What would you give for us to help?" He tilted his head, his hands clasped in front of him._

_I spoke without thinking, but it was truthful at the time. "Anything." I spoke loudly this time, and repeated it. "Anything." my tone was almost aggressive._

_"Really?" Aro raised his eyebrows. "How. . . . interesting."_

My breathing was jagged and uneven. What did they want. Would I give anything, to have him back? Yes. I _would._ But. . . .

"What do you want? I'll give you anything. Pay anything. . ." Aro laughed, shaking his head.

"We don't want your money, Isabella. We want you." Aro spoke in an almost cheery voice.

It took a moment for his words to sink in.

And then they hit me like a wrecking ball.

They wanted me. My powers. That was the price. Could I pay it?

I took a deep breath. What would Edward want me to do? Would he be so desperate to be free that he would let me go? Or would he insist selflessly that I live my life, _As if he'd never existed._ He thought sent a shiver running through my body, deciding me.

I was about to speak, when Carlisle beat me to it.

"No! She will not join you. We would be winning one family member for the loss of another. No!" I had never heard Carlisle raise his voice, and it shocked me.

Aro shot him a deadly glare. "The girl," He glanced my way. "can speak for herself, Carlisle. Please do not interrupt."

Carlisle looked at me longingly, and it was almost enough to change my mind. Almost.

"Yes." My voice shook, joining my hands. "I will stay with you. If you help us."

Carlisle cursed and I lowered my head in defeat. But it was the fact that I would see Edward again that kept me strong, regardless of the fact that I'd be taken away from him only minutes after our eyes met again.

"Excellent." Aro smiled a broad, vicious smile, and it was the smile of pure evil.

**Louise's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of something frying. Eggs?

"Paul?" My voice was slurred with sleepiness, and Paul walked through from the kitchen smiling.

"Good evening Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a good sleep? You've been out for hours! I was starting to think you'd slipped into a coma." He laughed and smoothed out my messy hair.

"What time . . . . .is it?" I asked, interrupted by my own yawn.

"Almost half seven." My eyes widened. I had fallen asleep at around two. Wow. "You hungry? I'm just making some bacon rolls, if you want?" I nodded enthusiastically and hauled myself off of the couch.

"Oh. . . um, Paul?" I remembered what I had wanted to ask him when I was being lured into the deep, dreamless sleep.

"Uhu?"

"What was in the shopping bags?" I walked to the edge of the sofa, but the bags were gone.

"Aren't you nosey?" Paul laughed, scuffing my nose gently with his index finger. "And it was your birthday present, Love." My eyes widened and a grin spread across my face, forcing Paul to smile too.

"Really?!" Paul nodded, still smiling. I squealed in excitement. I loved my birthday, and this would be the first one I spent with Paul.

I ran – well, as fast as I could walk – over to him and slipped my arms around his waist.

"Come on, lets go get you a bacon roll, yeah?" I smiled and took his hand as he lead me through to the small kitchen.

**Carlisle's POV:**

"No! She will not join you. We would be winning one family member for the loss of another. No!"

I growled my protest at Aro. How _dare_ he suggest such a thing. It was ridiculous!

"The girl," He was staring at me, his eyes full of annoyance "can speak for herself, Carlisle. Please do not interrupt."

I longed to roll my eyes. It didn't matter. Bella would never agree. She loved Edward too much.

_She loved Edward too much._

She was going to agree. She was actually going to agree! Damn! How the hell could I stop her now?

Calm down Carlisle. She might not say yes. Calm down. Calm down.

"Yes."

No! no no no no no!

"I will stay with you. If you help us."

What the hell was she thinking?

I managed to keep my profanities quiet and I cursed under my breath, hoping Bella hadn't heard, but she bowed her head, and I knew she'd heard me.

"Excellent." Aro was grinning from ear to ear, clearly please with himself. And in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were our only hope of finding Edward, I may well have listened to my heart and attacked him.

*** * ***

Only hours later and Bella and I were making our way back to Forks, Washington.

Alone.

Aro had promised that he would pay us a visit – joined by Demetri and a few others – in less than a week, but for the mean time, we were to return to America.

As we boarded the second aeroplane of the journey, Bella and I still hadn't spoken since the event in the underground world of Volterra.

We sat down in the comfortable first class leather seats. Bella took her i-pod and earphones out of her rucksack, but before she could turn it on I yanked it out of her grasp and dropped them on the floor.

"You're not going." My words were final, and arrogant. Bella's expression stayed unchanged by my statement and she spoke almost without moving her lips.

"Yes I am Carlisle. You can't stop me." she suddenly glared at me, her eyes mad. "You're not my parent. Don't pretend to be." With that she grabbed her stuff and marched off to a free seat four or five rows behind me.

**Bella's POV:**

I stormed off angrily and sat as far away from Carlisle as I could, but the plane was pretty full so I only managed a few rows. I noticed that I was sitting beside a young woman, probably only a year or two older than me, and beside her was a little girl, her daughter I presumed. She only looked five or six.

I whimpered silently as I let myself think about Renesmee. If I didn't think about her, it didn't hurt as much. But as I saw her perfect little face in my thoughts, my whole mind was ripped apart I couldn't think. Or speak. Or breathe.

I knew this was stupid. I had already considered the fact that I would soon see her for the last time, and that she would grow up without me. But she needed Edward.

_More than she needs me?_

I quickly shook that thought out of my head. She needed Edward.

*** * ***

When the plane landed in Washington, and the seatbelt signed flashed off, Carlisle walked down the aisle of seats and stood in front of me.

"I'm not going to have an argument with you Bella, but I wont lose you too." I sighed heavily. "And I may not be your parent but that doesn't mean I don't love you like a daughter. You're coming home. And you're _staying_ home. Understood?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Carlisle, I . . .I have to."

He never said anything, but I knew he was still angry. But what could I do? Edward had to be safe. If I knew that, nothing else mattered.

**Yay, another chapter done.**

**Go check out my new fanfic, yeah?**

**Http:// . net/s/ 5891 404/1/A_letter_from_JK_Rowling**

**(Remove spaces and use link)**

FailCullen OVER AND OUT! :D


	28. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, this is Louise, here to tell you that Ionas disclaimer before this was raawrrsr rawrs rawrrawr so,.. just to let you know. Which apparently is I don't own twilight in dinosaur language... just to let you know again...**

_**And that was Louise with her pointless little disclaimer.. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_**Back to FailCullen now :D**_

**A/N Hey there!! Another chapter! I'm going really quickly now!! Just to let you know I think New Cullen is starting to come to an end :) a few more chapters, and it will be no more. But the following chapters are going to be good! I hope lawl x. **

**Chapter 27**

**Louise's POV:**

I woke early, probably at only eight am, and smiled as I saw Paul was still asleep.

It was my birthday!

I rolled over in our bed until I was lying only centimetres away from Paul. He was lying on his side, breathing deeply as he slept. I wrapped my arms round his waist and placed my head under his chin.

He wriggled in his sleep and yawned loudly, making me laugh.

"Happy 19th Birthday Princess." I hadn't realised he was awake.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him and he gently caressed my face, before kissing me lovingly. "Can I get my present now?!" He nodded my head and I squealed in excitement. I was seriously like a five year old when it came to birthdays.

Paul stood up and went over to our wardrobe, opening the wooden door and reaching in to the back shelf. He pulled out a medium sized gift bag, and a enveloped birthday card.

"I hope you like it. . ." He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Of course I will, it's from you." He laughed and sat back down on the side of our bed, handing me the gift bag and envelope.

I opened my card first, and put it on the bedside table. It was purple – my favourite colour – with two large roses on the front.

I dropped my hand into the gift bag, pulling out two neatly wrapped parcels, one a small square shape and the other larger and rectangular.

I opened the square one, to find the new _Muse_ album I'd been wanting since it had been released.

"Thank you!" I squealed, throwing my arms around Paul's neck.

"No problem love," He laughed. "open the other one."

When I lifted the larger of the two parcels, I felt that it was rather heavy. I undid the sticky tape at each side and pulled the object out of the gift wrap.

In my hands, was a photograph of Paul and I, in a beautiful purple wooden frame.

This photo had been taken by Emily one day down at the beach, and I was sitting on Paul's knee.

I couldn't speak.

"Do you like it?" Paul was stroking my arm gently.

"Of course I do! It's perfect Paul! It's the best present ever!" I ran my fingers over the shining glass and the purple frame, remembering the moment in which the photo was taken.

**Sam's POV:**

Ever since that night in the forest when Iona had been hurt, I'd been a total wreck. I knew it was my fault – I'd got angry with her, she'd said I was cheating on Emily, and that she'd seen me – I'd pushed her, and she'd fallen, split her head open on the rocks.

I should have stayed and helped her. Maybe if I had she'd have been fine. But I ran away. I was scared I'd get blamed. It was stupid.

I left her to bleed to death. And she did. Except the _Cullens_ saved her. Filthy leeches.

Some hikers found her and rushed her to hospital, straight into the hands of Carlisle Cullen.

And now I was scared. Did she remember what had happened? I bloody hoped not. I was done for if she did.

Attempted murder, that's what they'd call it. I'd get banged up for years.

And Emily.

If Iona told her. How could I live without my beautiful wife?

Iona had taken things the wrong way. She had seen me with someone else.

But I had been drunk!

I know that's the oldest excuse ever but it's true. I would never hurt Emily like that.

But I couldn't convince Iona of that. She was adamant that I was just being unfaithful.

Suddenly, I secretly _wished_ that she was dead, and immediately felt guilt wash through me. How could I think that? Seth would be distraught.

But what could I do now? I had to come up with a plan.

**Seth's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I saw that the sun was shining through my open window, and it was reflecting off of something beside me. As I turned around I saw Iona's glowing skin, sparkling beautifully beside me.

"Good morning" She smiled down at me. It was still weird waking up and knowing that she hadn't slept at all.

"Hi." I replied, as she kissed me passionately.

*** * ***

About half an hour later, we were sitting in the living room, watching _My Wife and Kids_ on the television. I loathed the show, but Iona seemed to enjoy it, and that's all that mattered.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind, and it shocked me that I hadn't remembered this before.

"Iona?" My voice shook slightly.

"Uh hu?" She turned to me, pausing the television.

"You never told me. . What happened in the forest with Sam? . . ."

When I saw the life drain out of her face, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to know.

"I don't know what to tell you." Her voice was such a minute whisper I wasn't sure if I'd imagined her speaking.

I patted her hand lightly. "It's okay. I'm not gonna get angry." My tone was soothing "I just wanted to know the truth."

Her face stayed completely emotionless and she was staring straight ahead, out of the enormous glass windows.

"You should ask Sam. I don't remember most of it, since I was changed." She stood up and dropped the television remote. "I need to hunt, I'll be back later." She disappeared and I heard the back door slam shut.

_'I guess I'm going to Sam's place_' I thought to myself, before running outside to phase.

**Esme's POV:**

I was watching _Spongebob Squarepants _with Ness when my cellphone vibrated in my jeans pocket.

I pulled it out to see my loves name on the small screen. I gasped, clicking accept.

"Carlisle! Oh my God. Are you okay? Where are you? When are you coming home? What did they say? Oh my God."I spoke all in one breath, and my hands were shaking nervously. At least I knew he was alive.

"Esme love, calm down. We're at the airport, we'll be at the house in half an hour or so." He sounded tired. He was probably totally drained.

Renesmee looked up at me expectedly. "Is it Mummy on the phone?!" She tugged at my shirt.

"Carlisle, Renesmee wants to talk to Bella, is she there?" I bit my bottom lip, and stared at my beautiful granddaughter as she superstitiously crossed her middle and index finger in hope.

Carlisle sighed deeply. "I'm not sure that's the best idea Esme." His voice was strained, as if he didn't want to be telling me this. No wonder. I didn't want to hear it.

The lump in my throat took a few seconds to disappear. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Renesmee's face dropped and her lip started trembling. I hung up the cellphone, and picked Renesmee up onto my knee.

"It's okay sweetheart, Mummy will be home in about thirty minutes, okay?" I stroked her cheek as I spoke.

"Okay. . ." She mumbled, before sticking her thumb into her mouth and curling up on the sofa, closing her eyes.

**Seth's POV:**

I reached Sam's place at about ten am, and knocked on the front door, hoping I didn't wake anyone up. It didn't matter if I did though; this was important.

Sam answered – looking rather sleepy – in his pyjamas and house coat.

"Seth, dude, do you mind? It's like, nine am, and I was on patrol 'til four this morning." He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Actually it's ten am. And this is important."

Sighing, Sam opened the door further, letting me inside the house. I sat down uncomfortably, knowing that when the awaiting conversation was in its depths, I may no be welcome to sit on the sofa much longer.

"What's up, bro?" He chucked himself at the armchair in the corner. When he saw my confused expression he laughed. "Come on, you can tell when you've got something on your mind. Spill."

I drew a breath through clenched teeth.

"Iona wont talk to me about what happened. She said to ask you. . ." I immediately saw his face fall.

This was not going to be fun.

He sighed, and said regrettably, "I'm gonna tell you this, but you aren't going to like it."

**Bella's POV: **

The car slowed as we pulled up in front of the house.

"Carlisle, can you not mention it to Esme just yet?" I looked at him longingly.

"You're going to need to tell them sometime Bella." He raised his eyebrows in disapproval. "Even though you're _not_ going."

I sighed, and getting out the passenger door I said, "I'll tell them later."

I was welcomed with a little squeal from my beloved daughter as I entered the front door, and she threw herself at me, swinging her arms around my neck.

"Mommy!" She was shaking with excitement.

"Hiya Renesmee sweetheart." I gave her a quick hug and put her down on the ground. Esme and Carlisle were holding hands in the doorway behind me, and Rosalie rushed forward to me, giving me a quick hug.

"Thank god you're okay, I-" Rosalie was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from the other side of the room.

Alice was having a vision.

"Bella. What the hell?"

Damn. I hadn't thought that Alice would have a vision.

"Bella? What's she talking about?" Esme was knocked out of her moment with Carlisle in her worry for me.

A chubby hand touched my knee and I lifted my daughter up. When her hand touched my neck, I saw her confusion.

Alice was staring at me blankly. "Bella, you _can't._" Her voice was begging.

"I need to Alice, in order to get Edward back," I replied. I knew she wasn't going to like that.

"Can someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Rosalie screeched next to me, making Renesmee flinch.

Sighing deeply, Carlisle turned to everyone. "Bella made a decision in Italy." He looked at me sceptically. "You need to tell them sometime, Bella."

He was right.

I looked at the floor, not wanting to see anyone's reaction when I told them, especially my daughter.

"The Volturi will help us," Everyone in the room – with the exception of Alice and Carlisle – seemed to sigh in relief. "but they want something in return."

There was a long, awkward silence** *Another one born, aye Heather?* **before someone spoke again.

"Well," Emmett said, "what is it?"

"Me."

**Seth's POV:**

Sam spoke quickly, "Well, I was going on a er... walk by myself, when I saw Paul and Iona out in the middle of the forest. They were talking about Louise and how Iona suspected him to be cheating on her. Paul said he would never do such a thing, he loved Louise too much, and he just... well he just... lashed out at Iona. She fell to the ground and smashed her head on a rock, and that's why she was changed. She was bleeding too much. Paul just ran away and changed, and I phoned an ambulance. I'm sorry, Seth, I should have been there quicker."

I was speechless.

When I looked down at my hands, I was shaking uncontrollably. I had to get out of here.

"I'm going to kill him."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Look, Seth, calm down. It was probably just a mistake, don't act irrationally."

I was suddenly furious at him. "Irrationally? _IRRATIONALLY?!? _How the hell can you say that? What if it had been Emily? You'd want to remove his head too!"

I stormed out of the back door, cracking the wood as I went.

I was going to Paul's house.

**A/N – Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy oooooooooo cliffyyyyyyyyyyyyyy do ya like it? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

R&R pweeese it wud mak ma day!

_**That was Louise taking the piss. **_

_**Anyway,, Can anyone think of something to put at the bottom of a flight of stairs? Answers on a postcard x**_


	29. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, and I'm an Opt Out! :D**

**A/N Hello there Lovelys. Enjoy the chapter. Back to the hell they call school now :( , updates will get slower :( **

**Chapter 28**

**Demetri's POV:**

It was after our 'evening meal' when Aro flew over to where I was standing with Melanie.

"Ah, Demetri. We have a job for you to do. It is your duty to oblige." I nodded cautiously, signalling for him to continue. "There has been a problem with the Cullen Clan. We need you to track down Edward Cullen. And in return,"he laughed evilly, "We get the very talented Isabella. You remember, yes?" Again I nodded. "Yes. Her talent will be very. . .Useful."

"When are we leaving, and who is coming?" I was hoping that Melanie would accompany us. I missed her dearly whenever we left, regardless of how short a time we were gone.

Aro answered immediately. "Jane and Felix will be going with you, you are departing from here tomorrow evening." Taking my hand, Aro smiled, and added, "You are welcome to take Melanie if you wish, my friend." I nodded, thanking him.

He floated out of the room as gracefully as he'd entered, leaving Melanie and I alone in one of the eight large underground halls.

"Are you looking forward to the outing, my dear?" I asked, kissing her neck, where there was still the tiniest scar from her bite mark. Evidently, time doesn't heal _everything._

She laughed her musical laugh, making me smile, and said in an angelic voice, "Do you remember the last 'outing' we went on?"

Yes, I did. It had been very. . .interesting.

"And I don't believe I have met the Cullen Clan." She continued. "What are they like?" She stroked my jaw line lovingly.

"They're 'vegetarian' vampires." I scoffed. Melanie hadn't been here when Carlisle had stayed with us in Volterra. The Volturi guard had been significantly smaller back then.

"Vegetarian?" She asked sceptically, raising her eyebrows. "How the hell can a vampire be vegetarian?"

"They only drink animal blood," She snorted beside me, biting her lip to stifle a laugh. "I know, it's stupid. Carlisle, the leader, seems to think it's a better lifestyle or some crap like that."

"What's the point in that? It's only humans. . ." smiled down at my beautiful wife.

"You got it, sweetheart. Let's go get ready for our trip."

**Bella's POV:**

The room stayed silent after I'd told them the Volturi wanted me. Esme was the first to speak up.

"Bella, you can't honestly agree to that?" Her bottom lip was quivering, and I was about to reply, when Carlisle spoke in a low growl.

"She already has. They're coming this week, and Bella agreed to leave with them when we found Edward."

The tears were building up in Renesmee's eyes. She must have understood. As if to prove me correct, she placed a hand on my neck, showing me an image of last year, when the Volturi guard had visited. I nodded, showing her that that's who I was leaving with.

It was all I had to do to send her into fits of crying. But I couldn't find the will to stop her.

Maybe because I knew that if it were possible, I'd be crying too.

"Well you're not going, Bella. You're _not._" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side of the room. "Screw the Volturi."

Renesmee jumped as Emmett yelled his angry statement across the living-room.

"I have to." I all but whispered.

I wasn't up for any more conversation on the matter. I headed for the stairs, still carrying Renesmee on my hip, and went into our room, closing the door firmly behind me.

It only took about five minutes for someone to knock on my bedroom door, coming in without asking, too. I relaxed – slightly – when I saw it was Rosalie. At least she might listen to what I had to say. She _might_ even understand. She came and sat on the edge of the bed, where I was lying with Nessie curled up sleeping close beside me.

"Bella," She began, breathing unnecessarily deeply, "I'm not hear to shout at you are tell you what you can and can't do – That's Emmett's job – but nonetheless, I want you to listen to what I'm going to say, okay?" I nodded, so she continued. "Do you fully understand what joining the Volturi will do to you?"

God, I'd hoped she wouldn't have asked that. Because I didn't. I couldn't even begin to imagine what horrible thing's I'd have to do, probably on a daily basis. The long pause seemed to tell her my answer with me even having to talk.

"See?! You don't know what you're agreeing to, Bella. Your giving away your life in the blink of an eye, and you don't even know the consequences!" She shook her head in disagreement. "You can't do this Bella. We will not let you." She set her jaw defiantly.

"Rosalie, what would you do if you were in my shoes? What if it was Emmett who had been taken? Are you honestly telling me that you wouldn't agree to whatever the Volturi asked if it meant you'd get him back?"

Rosalie looked down guiltily. "That isn't the same." Despite her words, she chewed on her lip nervously.

"You know it is."

She sighed, and grudgingly answered. "Bella, I'd do anything for Emmett – you know that – but it's not like Edward's going to be over the moon about your decision! He's gonna go insane at you Bells." She raised one side of her mouth sceptically.

"I know," I had lost all hope of ever being happy with Edward again, and it showed in my hopeless voice. "But right now, I just need to get him back. After that, whatever happens happens."

Rosalie nodded, patting my hair before standing up and leaving my room, closing the door silently behind her.

**Louise's POV:**

We were lying upstairs in our room, watching the small television screen for most of the afternoon. I clung onto Paul's muscular arm as the horror movie became unbearable. Every time there was a loud crash sound, or something came up suddenly on the screen, I would jump out of my skin and squeal like a little girl.

When it happened for the fifth or six time, Paul laughedT.V, and putting his arms around my bulging stomach, whispered in my ear. "You do know, sweetheart, that monsters aren't real?" He began kissing down my neck as I tried to compose my self, preparing a witty reply.

"I don't know. Werewolves are normally pretty scary in horror films. . ." At that, he stopped kissing me and grinned at me mischievously.

"Am I that horrific?" His lips caressed my cheek bone, making my whole body tingle. "And besides, this is about aliens – not werewolves – and I'm certainly not green."

He had a point. The stereotypically bug-eyed being on the small television screen was trying to kill someone with a beam shooting from his twig-like finger.

"I suppose. . ." I knew I shouldn't be scared of such a silly film, but I couldn't help it.

"Anyway, if big green aliens come to La Push and start causing havoc, I wont let them get to you."

He flicked my nose lightly with his index finger. "Do you want to watch something different?"

When I shook my head, he raised his eyebrows in shock. As long as he kept his arms around my waist, I didn't care if we were watching a horror film.

Just as Paul turned the volume back up, the doorbell rang loudly. Paul grumbled something under his breath about privacy and shouted down the stairs.

"Who is it?!" There was hardly any pause before we heard Seth shouting his name at us, but not in his normal cheery voice. He sounded. . . . _angry?_

Paul didn't seem to notice though.

"Just come up, mate. We're in the first door on the upstairs landing." Rolling his eyes, Paul stood up, turning off the television. "Sorry about this, love. It'll probably just be something about a pack meeting. I'll go see what he wants."

By this time, I could hear Seth bounding up the stairs, obviously in a hurry, and Paul left the bedroom, swinging the door behind him, but it still sat ajar.

If I'd thought the movie had scared me, I was wrong. The shouting that came from the hallway scared me so much that I felt like I was going to throw up. What was gong on?

I couldn't hear clearly what Seth was shouting. He sounded so erratic that his words slurred together.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IONA, PAUL!?!"

I heard _that._

**A/N Well, another chapter doneee xox Hope you liked it, and thank you for those suggestions for the bottom of the stairs. It'll make sense in the next chapter. Maybe.**

**Over and Outta here Twitards.**


	30. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER : Still not owning Twilight, but I do have some matches. . Lets make a camp fire! And, um. . . 'Melanie' wanted to be in the disclaimer, so there you go 'Melanie' and you better review 'Melanie'. Okay 'Melanie'. Are you happy now?**

**A/N Hey! This chapter is going to be one of the last chapters (not thee last) :( But there will be an epilogue (possibly split into two parts) **

**Anyway, on with the chapter . . .**

**Oh! Before I start, is anyone doing something as spectacularly awesome as me on the 24th May? LOL, I win!**

**Chapter 29**

**Melanie's POV:**

We were ready to leave early, waiting for the sun to set. When it was blissfully dark outside, we descended the hillside silently, running in the direction of the sea.

As we ran, Demetri held my hand, despite Felix's complaints, telling us that we were on a serious outing, not a trip to the park. Demetri had told me that Felix was only jealous, as his spouse hadn't been allowed to accompany the_ 'search party'_ as Aro had called it jokingly.

It took us under an hour to reach the coast and when we did we didn't hesitate to enter the cool water, starting our lengthy swim to America. Of course, this was our only option. We couldn't exactly board an aeroplane filled with humans when we had red blood-thirsty eyes.

Regardless of our amazing eyesight, the sea water was murky and dark, growing darker the further we got from shore.

Soon, we reached the state of Washington. It wasn't the nicest place on earth. Picturesque yes, but it was too wet for the place to be bright. A good place though, for a coven of vampires to be if they wanted to fit in. Why they wanted that in the first place, God knows.

As we waded up the empty beach, our sodden clothes sticking to our ice skin, Demetri led us in the direction of the coven. They lived on the outskirts of a town called Forks. What a stupid name. Was America full of cutlery towns? Where was knives, I wondered.

Luckily the surrounding towns we mostly filled with forestry, meaning we could run undetected by humans.

**Bella's POV:**

We sat in the living room – doing nothing in particular. Waiting I guess – for the fourth day in a row. No one had spoken about my decision since Rosalie had in my room the other night, and I was glad. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about, especially in front of Renesmee. I knew our time together was coming to an end, and quickly. I wanted her last memories of me to be happy, not of me shouting at our family members.

At around noon, Alice's shot straight up and she suddenly had a blank expression on her face, her eyes wide like a deer's.

After a few seconds, her mouth opened into an 'O' shape.

"Alice?" I stood up, placing Renesmee – who had been sitting on my lap – on the sofa and walking over to take Alice's hand. "What is it Alice, what's happening?" I gave her hand a light squeeze and she floated back into reality.

"They're. . . here, in Washington. Now!" Her eyes shot to me, and her voice was panicked. "They're coming today Bella."

*** * ***

I was in my room packing a small bag with a few of my things – A couple of shirts, my locket from Edward, and a picture of our wedding day – when there was a knock at the door. I didn't respond, but I heard small feet padding in on the wooden floor, and turned around to see Renesmee standing holding her favourite teddy bear.

I felt a lump growing in my throat. Would this be my last few minutes with my beautiful daughter?

Probably.

"Renesmee, come here sweetheart." I managed to choke out, holding out my arms to pick her up. She stumbled into me, and buried her head in my neck when I had raised her to my chest.

"Why are you packing a bag Mummy?" She mumbled, "And why is your picture of Daddy and you in there?"

How could I answer her truthfully without breaking her heart? "I'm going away for a while, Renesmee," I saw her face crumple in pain, "but don't worry! Daddy will be coming home!" I tried my hardest to smile excitedly for her sake. "I'm going to go and get him so he will come home and be with you while I'm away." She rubbed her tears with tiny fists.

"Why can't you just stay here, when you bring Daddy home? I'll miss you" Her voice broke on the last word and droplets of water erupted down her cheeks.

"Shh. . ." I said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back, he way Edward had done with me when I'd cried as a human. "I promised a . . . friend that I'd go and stay with them for a while." That was almost true. I _had_ promised someone, but they weren't my friend. "And I'll miss you too sweetheart. Every minute of every day. But will you promise to be good for Daddy?" She nodded reluctantly, her bottom lip pouted childishly.

"When will you come home Mummy?" Her eyes were wide, and she looked so vulnerable that I subconsciously tightened my arm around her. I had hoped she wouldn't ask that. It was the only question I couldn't answer.

"It doesn't matter when I get home, Renesmee, because no matter where I am, I'll always love you just the same. No matter what. And whenever you think of me, you'll know that I'm thinking about you too, okay?"

"Okay." Her warm hand reached my neck and she showed me an image that made me want to turn back time and press pause. It was her favourite memory. _My _favourite memory. We were in the meadow, just the three of us. We were . . _laughing_.

It felt like years had passed since that day, when in reality it had barely been two months ago.

How much my life had changed since then. All because of _Heather_.

A pool of hatred raged in the pit of my stomach. She needed to die to feel the pain that she had caused me. She deserved to burn in hell for eternity. Or longer.

"Renesmee, I want to give you something, and I want you to keep it safe. It's something that your Dad gave me before we were married. Will you look after it for me?" I eyed her cautiously.

"yes." Her round eyes were rimmed with red from crying and her cheeks were still damp.

I unhooked the heart shaped bauble from my charm bracelet and folded it into Renesmee's fist. "Keep it safe, sweetheart. And it will remind you of me."

She nodded, and opened her hand to inspect it, stroking it gently. "Thank you Mummy. I love you." Refolding her fist and putting her arms tightly around my neck, she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too."

*** * ***

We waited – again – in the living-room until there was a loud knock on the door. Carlisle stood up to answer it first, glaring at me to sit back down. I did what I was told. I didn't want my last memory of Carlisle – My loving, gentle natured father-in-law – to be sour.

"Welcome, gentleman., and Jane, and. . . I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your name." I turned in the sofa to see four of them standing in the door way, red hooded capes flailing in the wild wind.

"Melanie." The one who was standing next to Demetri answered. I presumed it was his wife.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle held his hand out to the short brunette vampire. She stared at his hand as if he held an infectious disease.

"We are here to do a job. _Not_ to become friends. Now can we get on with it. Aro doesn't appreciate time wasters." Melanie sneered at Carlisle. I could tell she was not happy to be here. Carlisle pulled his hand back awkwardly.

"So, can we proceed to do what we are here to?" Felix asked.

I jumped to my feet. "Yes. We should leave straight away. We don't know how far away they are, it could take time to find them." I glanced at Melanie, "Wouldn't want to '_waste time'_."

She grinned viciously. "I like her. Is she the one we're taking back?" Felix nodded stiffly.

"Let us be on our way, then." Jane spoke up, and authority rang in every word. It was clear that they all respected her. 2But understand, we are here under certain circumstances. No rules have been broken, therefore we cannot inflict punishment. You, however," She motioned vaguely at everyone else in the room, "can do what the hell you want with the immortal."

"We understand, thank you." Carlisle said.

*** * ***

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and I now gathered at the door, ready to leave. Esme was to stay with Renesmee and we were only waiting on a few of the werewolves – despite Jane, Felix, Demetri and Melanies' disgusted look – and we would leave. I'd said my last goodbyes to everyone, but I stood close to Emmett, as he patted my shoulder in a loving brotherly way. I would miss him dearly. I would miss them _all._

But this had to be done. I was ready.

As the wolves sped into view, I took a deep breath, took one last glance at my frightened daughter, and left the Cullen house – with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and the Volturi members – for the last time.

**A/N :'( Okay, it was hard not to cry as I wrote this.**

**5 Reviews and the next chapter will go up x **


	31. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I'm FailCullen, and I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N – Are you ready kids?**

Aye Aye Captain!

**I can't hear you **

**AYE AYE CAPTAIN!**

**. . .**

**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**

**EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!**

**EDWARD CULLEN!**

**If nautical nonsense be something you wish . . .**

**EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!**

**EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Ready?**

**EDWARD CULLEN! EDWARD CULLEN! EDWARD CULLEN**

**EDWARD. . . . . . . . . CULLEN!!!! haha. **

**Lol, I've always wanted to do that. . . **

**And after my little song, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

**Louise's POV:**

I ran out to the landing as fast as I could, to see both Paul and Seth shaking angrily, only inches apart.

"Paul? What's going on? Paul!" I grabbed his arm, and to my utter astonishment, he pushed me away.

"Louise," His voice was strained, "Go back into the bedroom, and stay there."

"But Paul! What's wrong?" He'd never pushed me away before, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What's wrong," It was Seth that spoke, "is that Paul _killed _my girlfriend. And he didn't even own up to it."

I gasped. _What?_ No, there had to be some mistake. Paul wouldn't do that to Iona, no one would.

"Paul what's he talking about? Tell me you didn't do that. Tell me!" I was shrieking uncontrollably now, and this time when I grabbed Paul's arm he didn't push me away.

"Of course I didn't!" He wasn't looking at me, he was staring at Seth, his face still angry.

"Liar." Seth hissed under his breath. "You can't lie to me any more Paul. And do you want to tell Louise why you killed her, or shall I?" It literally looked like he was going to explode into a wolf at any second.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, and I want you to leave, you're scaring Louise." Paul growled, standing protectively in front of me.

Seth turned to me. "I can't believe he had the cheek to propose to you. After what he did." He spat the words, and I flinched at them.

"Paul what does he mean!?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I honestly don't, I-" Paul was cut off by Seth who interrupted angrily.

"Don't lie to her," He sneered, "she deserves better than that. She deserves better than _you_."

"Maybe if I knew what I was supposedly lying about I could stop." Paul's eyes were vicious, full of hatred and confusion.

"Don't act all innocent. You _cheated_ on her! At least have the decency to admit it."

My whole life crumbled in front of me. Paul's face changed from angry to hurt. I felt all of the blood drain out of my face.

I felt sick. Very sick.

"P-Paul? Paul you, lied to me?" I didn't intend it to be a question but my voice was so weak that I no longer had full control of it.

"No! No Louise of course I didn't! I would never hurt you like that. I love you, more than anyone in the world could love anything else. I love you. Please, believe me. Don't deny me a lifetime loving you. Please." His eyes were wide, and . . . . Honest? Could I believe him?

I wanted to. Badly. I wanted everything to go back 15 minutes, when we had been watching the scary movie, and he'd held me lovingly.

A thought hit me, and it made my head swirl with fear. Everything in the last few months made sense, but not in a good way. Could this be true?

"You proposed to me. . .because I was pregnant! That's it. You don't love me do you? You felt guilty, You don't love me!" I tried to turn and run to the bedroom, seeing through hazy, tear filled eyes, but a strong hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me into Paul's arms. I struggled to get free, but he held me tightly.

"Oh course not. Of _course _I love you. Louise. Your the best thing in my life. You're my very first thought in the morning, and my last at nightfall. Don't listen to him. Louise. . ." his voice was pleading.

My bottom lip trembled uncontrollably ass warm liquid spattered down my face. I buried my head deep into his chest and cried loudly, as he stroked my hair.

_He must love me,_ I though. Why else would he take care of me the way he did.

I too, suddenly felt very angry. How _dare _Seth come here and try to get between us – lying about Paul to me. It was evil. I was about to scream at him, when Paul beat me there.

"Seth, I don't know what the hell I've done to deserve this, but leave Louise out of it. Don't hurt her too. Can we go outside and discuss this, whatever _this _is, 'coz to be honest I have no idea what's going on. There's been some mistake. I wouldn't dare touch Iona, you know that. Who told you this anyway?" Paul had calmed down considerably. Typical, just when I wanted to rip Seth's head off, Paul becomes the peace maker.

"Stop with the crap, Paul. I know you did it. Just admit it, and we can take it outside and I'll give you what you deserve." Seth's voice was harsh and unmerciful. I whimpered at his words and Paul pulled me closer. "Or do I need to hurt Louise to get through to you?"

"You won't touch a single hair on Louise's head."

Three things happened within a matter of seconds.

First, Seth stepped towards us threateningly, proving that he probably would touch the hair on my head, and possibly more.

Second, Paul swirled me around so I was almost two metres away from them, now standing at the top of the stairs instead of outside the bathroom door.

And third, Paul and Seth lunged at each other, spiralling around the landing, fists flailing.

**Bella's POV:**

After travelling through the forests behind the Cullen house, we headed South East, through the Olympic National Park, and kept going East, bypassing Seattle and other large cities, keeping to

forests and deserted areas only. And always out of sunlight of course, just in case.

After only travelling for a few hours, we had left the state of Washington and into Montana. Every so often, Demetri would stop us, and he would check that we were going in the right direction.

It took us around five more hours to get into North Dakota, following the border into western Ontario.

After we had crossed the border into Ontario, Alice froze still.

"Stop!" Her call made us all turn around, running back to face her.

"Alice, what is it, what do you see?" I grabbed her hand, shaking her back into the present moment.

"We're close. Edward will be able to hear our thoughts in a few minutes. That means Heather will be able to use her power on her too. You need to put up your shield Bella." I did as I was told, my body tingling at the fact that we were almost close enough for Edward to hear us. That meant we were only a few miles away.

I turned to Demetri. "Which direction?" He inhaled, and closed his eyes. Seconds later, his eyes flashed open again.

"This way." He pointed, and we all followed hurriedly.

We reached a place called Rainy Lake – which was quite fitting considering it was coming on heavy hail stones at the time – and we followed the edge of the water until again, we stopped, but this time it was Demetri who halted us.

"Is your shield up, Bella?" I nodded my head, and Demetri nodded back. "We're here."

**Louise's POV:**

It was hard to tell who was doing the most damage, and I felt a pang of fear for Paul. Seth was muscular, and I'm sure he could look after himself if push came to shove, which evidently, it had.

As quickly as the fight had started, it stopped, and Paul and Seth stood inches apart, breathing heavily. I sighed with relief as I saw that Paul wasn't hurt.

"Leave. Now." Paul seethed at Seth. "And don't you ever threaten Louise like that again. Ever."

"It's not like you care about her. You know what you did. I couldn't hurt her that much. Not even if I tried. Your a pathetic excuse for a-" Seth's speech was broken as Paul landed a fist in his jaw, making an awful cracking sound

And that's when it happened.

Seth slipped on the slippery wooden flooring as he stumbled towards me, making him fall.

Backwards.

Into me.

I lost my balance, just like that.

I was pushed with the force of a werewolf down fourteen stairs landing with an almighty thud in the downstairs porch.

And everything went black.

**Okay, I was going to leave it here, yeno, mad Cliffhanger, but you guys rock, so here's a wee bit extra ;)**

**Paul's POV:**

"It's not like you care about her. You know what you did. I couldn't hurt her that much. Not even if I tried. Your a pathetic excuse for a-"

I didn't think, I just raised my fist, landing a blow on Seth's jaw, and to my delight a crunch echoed the room.

What I didn't expect, was for him to fall backwards to the staircase, where my beautiful fiancé stood.

What happened next was as scary as it was heartbreaking.

Louise was pushed down by Seth's weigh, hurling her down the staircase at an alarming speed. Her scream filled the room and ripped through my heart.

She landed with another horrendous thump and everything went silent.

It took me all of two seconds to fly down the stairs to her side. Seth was all but forgotten as I knelt next to my wife-to-be, trying to get a response.

To my utter horror, she didn't respond. And she wasn't breathing.

"Come on baby. Come on! You need to be okay." I whisked out my cell phone and dialled the three digit number and in a daze, asked for an ambulance, giving them the address.

When I looked up, Seth was sitting at the top of the stairs, his eyes wide in shock.

"You better pray to God that she's okay." I growled, not even able to look him in the eye.

**Well, there you go. Wow, this chapter was long!! I'm shocked at myself. And by the way, I was actually sad enough to spend my time on Google Maps making sure that the bit about finding Edward was geographically correct! Yes, I'm sad, but if I hadn't, some stupid flamer out there would have complained that Montana wasn't north of Forks or whatever, so I did. **

**Okay, it's beddy time for dinosaurs in Scotland, so night night, and enjoy. . .**

**AND REVIEW!!! **

**Anyone who reviews will get a reply and a mention in chapter 31.**


	32. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Splendour Falls.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Damn, wrong book. . . I mean Twilight :D**

**A/N Hey there :D**

**A mention to those who reviewed. . . **

**AnnabethnAliceLuvr**

**ncis29**

**joumana**

**N. Bradley**

**loubylou96**

**Tashibi**

**heatheroswald**

**Sorry to those who were anonymous reviewers and couldn't receive a reply, but thank you anyway for reviewing. **

**Enjoy the chapter!! It's going to be dramaticaaal! lol**

**Chapter 31**

**( A lot of you said you wanted more of Bella's POV, so here it is!! )**

**Bella's POV: **

_"Is your shield up, Bella?" I nodded my head, and Demetri nodded back. "We're here."_

I felt relief flood through my body. We had done it. We'd found him.

Now we just had to get him back. If we had him back, I was pretty sure I'd be able to leave with Felix and Demetri and Melanie. As long as he was safe, with the rest of our family. With Renesmee. I internally scolded myself for thinking about her. If I didn't think about her, surely the pain running through me surely wouldn't hurt me so.

Demetri motioned with his head in the direction of the trees. We followed silently, the atmosphere tense with exhilaration.

And suddenly, I could smell her. Her distinctly pungent smell. Sicily sweet.

That's when I saw him, leaning against a tree. Even in this moment of mayhem and disaster, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was ; his naturally highlighted bronze hair, the pale contours of his face and his. . .red eyes? His eyes bore into mine pleadingly. I then saw _her _standing next to him, unbelievably ugly in comparison, despite her immortality. Her ridiculously long flowing hair had once seemed beautiful to me, but now it disgusted me. When I saw her hand bound tightly in his, my dead heart throbbed in pain.

The others had joined us now, and Melanie turned to Emmett, sneering at him.

"Oh look," she nodded towards Edward, "it's your incompetent brother, the one who got lost." Emmett growled and Melanie snorted, happy that her comment had annoyed us all.

Alice skipped over and squeezed my hand "You can do it Bella," I nodded, and clenching my fists, fought to stretch my shield far enough towards Edward, disabling Heather – who still hadn't heard us, we were quite far away – from using her power against him. It was the furthest I'd ever tried to stretch it, but we couldn't move closer, for the fear of being heard. If Heather saw us, she'd run and make Edward run too. I _had_ to do this.

I could feel my head throb as my power was pushed further than it had before. If I were a human, I'd have had a serious migraine by now.

"Come on Bella," Alice whispered encouragingly beside me "come on."

I didn't quite know what to expect when my shield reached the tree where Edward and Heather stood. Would Heather try to run? Would we catch her? . . . . Would Edward _want _to come back?

My last worry was cancelled within seconds. As soon as my shield had reached him, Edward ran – faster than I'd ever seen him run before – towards me, and I too ran forwards, meeting him in two strides.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him dangerously close. I had to remind myself more than once that I was still stronger than him, and loosen my hold on him slightly. I hadn't ever needed anything in my life more than I needed Edward at that moment. More than I'd ever needed air or water as a human, and more than I'd needed blood so ravenously as a newborn.

His lips brushed my jaw line, and he breathed my name, making me shiver. And he was kissing me, lightly to start with, but his lips were as eager as mine, kissing me ferociously before pulling away and staring into my eyes.

It suddenly didn't matter about the weeks we'd spent apart. It didn't matter that Heather had tried to separate us, killing me inside. To Italy, to stay in Volterra. It didn't matter that I was soon to leave him to travel It didn't matter that Edwards red irises we shining brightly , showing that he'd been drinking human blood. I should have been disgusted, but in that moment nothing mattered. We were together. _That _was all that mattered to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our family advancing on Heather, who was turning to run. She couldn't get away, they had to catch her.

Edwards cold hands cupped my face and I looked up at him.

"I knew you'd find me, Bella. I _knew_ you could do it." He began kissing me again, and I wanted this moment to last forever. I knew it couldn't last, but still I hoped.

Melanie ruined our moment.

"If _that's_ all we came to find," She was looking disgustedly at Edward, before she turned to Demetri, "it was a wasted journey. Who would want _him_ back?"

A low growl escaped my lips, and Edward had to hold my arm so I didn't confront Melanie.

"Thank you for your services, Felix, Demetri. It means a lot to me, to all of us." Edward sounded sincere, but of course, he didn't know what their price had been.

I suddenly pondered on my earlier assumption. Knowing he was safe wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for me to know he was safe. I had to be with him. I had to spend every waking hour with him. If I was ever to die, I wanted to die lying in his arms, not in a crowded village in Italy. I was clueless to the horrors which I now faced, and I didn't want _not _to be clueless. I didn't want to know what horrible thing's I would have to endure. I wanted to stay with Edward. Forever.

"Come, Isabella. It is time. The others can finish the immortal off by themselves. We must be in Italy by nightfall." Felix's voice was uninterested and monotone. He didn't care in the slightest that I was about to leave the love of my life, – and much longer than a lifetime – never to see him again.

I turned around to face Edward, and I looked deep into his eyes. "I love you." I whispered, "but I have to go."

You could almost hear the click as he realised what was going on. His eyes became angry and as I turned towards Felix, he whisked me back around to face him.

"No! Bella, you can't go." His eyes set on Felix, "She's not going with you. She's _not._" He turned back to me, his hands wrapping around my wrists, forcing me to stay facing him. "Bella what about Renesmee? You can't do this! Why did you agree to? Was this the price of getting me back? You're not paying it! I don't want to be found if it means losing you again."

Taking a deep breath, I answered him. "You will look after Renesmee for me, band yes, this was the price of finding you. You have to go back for Renesmee Edward. You have to." I pulled his hands off of my arms and started walking towards Demetri and Felix, but I was too slow, Edward caught me around the waist, puling me back.

**Edward's POV:**

"No. I will go, and you will go home to Renesmee. She needs her mother, Bella. If someone is going to Italy, it sure as hell isn't you." My voice was strong, but inside I was broken. The thought of never seeing my angels face again was heart breaking. I'd had this thought so often in the last couple of weeks, and just when I thought I'd got her back – got everything back – it was all being whisked away from me in the blink of an eye.

I was still staring intently at Bella when the woman – I presumed to be Demetri's wife – spoke out.

"I don't think Aro cares who we bring back, but we're taking someone to Italy, whether it's you, Bella or the queen's immortal mother-in-law!"

Her words rang in my head for a few seconds after she'd said them.

It hit me.

**Louise's POV:**

I didn't need to open my eyes to know I was in a hospital. The intoxicating smell and the constant beep of a heart monitor was enough proof.

My eyelids were heavy, and reluctant to open, but when they pushed open, I saw the most beautiful image imaginable. To begin with, I still thought I was caught in a dream.

But no, Paul was sitting to my side, his thumb stroking the back of my hand.

"Louise, your awake, thank God." He brushed his brow with a sigh of relief.

"Wh-" My throat croaked as I tried to form words. "Why am I in hospital?"

He stroked my face gently, but to my utter horror it _hurt_ me. What had happened? He removed his hand as I winced, returning to holding my hand.

"Do you not remember Love?"

The previous day flooded back to me, the waves of shock crashing all sides of my mind. My gasp was enough to convince Paul that I'd remembered.

I'd fallen down the stairs. No.

I'd been _pushed_ down the stairs.

"Seth." My voice was barely a whisper, but Paul heard, and nodded mutely.

I realised I couldn't move. Panicking, I grabbed for Paul's arm, only to be held back by needles and wires that wound themselves around me. Holding me together.

"Paul!" I squealed. I _couldn't _move. Not an inch.

"Shh, calm down Louise, you're going to be fine. Your going to be fine." His thumb was still rubbing circles in my hand, and the motion calmed me significantly, along with his soothing tone.

"Why can't I move Paul?" The tears were audible in my voice, and visible as they bombarded my cheeks.

"Well, when you fell. . . You kinda busted you're whole left side, Love. But it's okay, the doctor says you'll make a full recovery. It'll just take a while. You're going to be fine. You just need to rest." He leaned down to kiss my fingertips, and then the ring on my fourth finger.

A thought hit me, hitting the barrier of my heart and crumbling the vital organ to pieces.

"Paul. . ." The tears were flowing unstoppably now, "Paul the twins, our babies. Oh Paul!" I wailed as he fussed over me, careful not to touch me, but desperate to calm me. His tries were futile.

"Louise! Listen to me!" He squeezed my hand firmly, but I wouldn't admit to him that it hurt. "Louise! Shhhh. . .The doctor came, as soon as he heard what happened to you. He had to look after you first, but he was anxious to see if either of our twins were okay. He was dubious. He said that the chance of either of them surviving was thin, especially as you were so far into your pregnancy." I knew it. We had lost them both. After everything that had happened, we had lost them. I could feel myself crumble at the thought. Why was Paul even telling me this, was he trying to rip me apart further?

"But Louise, they're both fine! The doctors all say it's a miracle! They're both absolutely fine! Louise, they couldn't believe it, I _still_ can't believe it!"

I couldn't take in what he was saying. Could it be true? They were. . . _fine?_

"You landed on your side. If you'd landed the tiniest bit to your right, they'd be. . ." His silence explained the rest.

They were alive. My twins were alive. A lone tear rolled down my cheek, but Paul took it the wrong way.

"Louise, don't cry Love, things will work out."

"I'm crying because I'm happy." A smile spread across his face, forcing me to smile too. "I. . . can't believe it!"

He leant over me cautiously, and making sure he didn't lean on me at all or hurt me in any way, he kissed my lips softly. "I missed you." He whispered against my skin.

He missed me? What did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Didn't you come to the hospital with me yesterday?"

"Yesterday? I've been at the hospital since you fell. ." His eyes widened suddenly. "Oh Louise, honey, it wasn't yesterday you fell down the stairs."

What? Had I been unconscious for longer than I'd thought?

"Louise, what happened with Seth happened sixteen days ago. You've been here for almost three weeks."

**A/N Okay, I had to stop the suspense. Lol, I got at least five messages saying 'NO! NOT THE TWINS!!' So there you go, but the Edward POV was a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Do not worry, the next chapter will be up by Monday (3rd May) So until then, over and out Dinosaurs!**


	33. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still not owning Twilight. . .Any help?**

**A/N Helooooooo**

**Okay, well I said I'd give you this on Monday, so here you go fanfictioners. . . . Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 32**

**Edwards POV:**

_Her words rang in my head for a few seconds after she'd said them._

_It hit me._

"STOP!" I shouted into the deep forest where I had been for over three days with Heather. "Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle! Stop!" Grabbing Bella's hand I dashed into the trees, and I could hear Felix, Demetri and the woman following us, curious probably.

As we made it to the others, I could see Heather, her hair flowing down her neck, being held by Emmett, who had already pulled an arm from her body, which was lying a few metres away from them.

"Emmett, don't kill her. Don't." He raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously and turned to Bella.

"Bella, is your shield up, or is she making him say this crap?"

Before Bella could answer I growled at him. "Her shield is up, she isn't making me do anything."

This better work.

I turned to Felix, seeing as I saw he had the most authority of the three. He was the closest of them to Aro.

"She," I motioned my head to the woman, who told me then in a snide voice that her name was Melanie. "Melanie, said that it didn't matter who you took back. Take back Heather, she is nothing to me. Bella is everything to me, please." Bella beside me gasped. Had she not thought of this too?

"Nothing to you?" Heather spoke from Emmett's tight grasp on her. She laughed, "You weren't saying that the other night sweet cheeks," Emmett growled under his breath, twisting her neck slowly round, before Carlisle grabbed his arm, restraining him.

Felix was staring at Heather intently, and he turned his glare to me. "What, exactly, is her power. How would it be. . Beneficial to us?" His eyes returned to Heather, as he waited on a reply from me.

"She can control anyone or anything, merely by looking at them. She can make them do anything, make them say anything. . . Hurt anyone." I grabbed Bella's other hand, squeezing it lightly as she cowered into my neck. "She can ruin someone's life in the blink of an eye. She could stop someone from trying to attack you . You could utilise her powers in many ways.."

"And what about Isabella?" He countered, "Wouldn't her power be just as useful to our guard?"

He had cornered me. Of course Bella's powers would be useful to them; her ability was every bit as amazing and dangerous as Heathers. But I needed Bella.

"Yes. They would." I admitted solemnly, "But whom do you think would be more optimistic at the prospect of working for Aro. Who would fit in, and follow the normal diet of an immortal without any bother. Bella has never drank human blood. If she had even the tiniest drop, it would be weeks before she could stand to be beside a human again. Don't say it's too late. You know Aro would want Heather in the guard. Please, I'm begging. I'm holding on forever, to Bella. I need her to live."

Felix spoke to Emmett without looking at him, and told him to release Heather. When he did. Heather sped over to where her unattached arm lay and held it to her shoulder, until the wound healed, reattaching her left arm with a snapping sound.

"Now," Felix began, "it's Heather, correct?"

"You can call me what you want," She smiled seductively, and winked in Felix's direction.

Ignoring the comment, Felix waved his hand in a vague gesture. "Would you come with us, to Volterra. You have heard of the Volturi guard, I assume." He sounded doubtful, but Heather proved him wrong.

"'Course I've heard of you. Who hasn't? I've heard a lot about your men in particular. . ." This time she winked at Demetri, making Melanie growl defensively, and cling onto Demetri's arm.

"You will come then, to Italy?" Felix spoke in a rushed voice, as if he were in a hurry.

"Well. . ." Heather began. If she refused, I would personally disembody her head, and use it as a football. If she refused, I'd lose my love to the Volturi. "I haven't much choice. I come with you, or loverboy over there rips me to pieces. I choose Italy thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief, and Bella wound her arms around my waist, ducking her head under my arm.

I got to keep her. I got to keep my Bella. Forever and ever.

"Come," Demetri broke the silence that had overcome the forest. "we must return to Aro immediately. He will be more than happy to utilise your gifts."

"And I'll be more than happy to utilise his." She laughed, licking her red lips. "See you later sweet cheeks." With a wink in my direction, and a resounding growl from Bella, the Volturi members – and Heather – disappeared into the forest, heading towards the coast.

I looked down at my beautiful wife.

_Wife. . . _

Oh!

Grabbing her hand I ran with her deeper into the forest, to where I'd been the other day.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer her, I just dug into the small mound of dirt that I had formed a few days ago, until I found what I was looking for.

Dusting it off, I placed my wedding ring back onto my ring finger and smiled at Bella, taking her hand.

"She made me take it off, and bury it here in the dirt. But it's back in place now, Love. And it's staying there for. . . well, forever!

I leaned down, kissing her forehead, and she wrapped herself around my waist tightly, as if adamant to never let go.

**Bella's POV:**

We heard Alice calling on us and we headed back to our family hand in hand. When we got to them, Edward stopped, and spoke in a loud voice.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you did for us. You are the best family anyone could ask for. I know it means a lot to Bella too." He nodded to Seth and Jacob, who had phased into humans while Edward and I were in the forest. "You guys too. Thanks."

They both strolled over, and Seth nudged Edwards shoulder with a fist.

"No problem, mate. And I think if we hadn't agreed to help, Bella here would have ripped our heads off." He laughed, showing that he wasn't serious, but he was right. I would have done anything to get him back, and I had.

"We should start the journey home," Carlisle's voice was calm and. . . relaxed. I realised no one had been relaxed around me since Edward had been taken. "Esme will be worried sick. About both of you." He looked sternly at me.

"I know," I admitted, "I shouldn't have volunteered to go to the Volturi. I'm sorry Carlisle, for giving you all a fright."

"You bet you did! Don't ever do that again Bella Cullen." He took on the protective fatherly role again, and I had to laugh. He smiled back at me warmly, showing I was forgiven.

"Come on," Edward's hand stroked my back, "Carlisle's right, we should go."

Nodding, I started back towards the edge of the forest, and we headed in the direction we'd come in.

**Louise's POV:**

_"Louise, what happened with Seth happened sixteen days ago. You've been here for almost three weeks."_

I had been asleep for sixteen days? But wait, that would mean I was now. . . Over seven months pregnant?

I sighed, which caused a throbbing pain in chest. "When am I going to be able to get out of hospital Paul?"

"We don't know yet Love. You've broken your leg, so It's hard enough to walk, and in addition, your twenty nine weeks pregnant. It's not looking good. But the doctors said that after you've had the twins, everything will be fine and your leg will heal normally."

Just then, a nurse walked in, and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Samantha. I'm just here to check your heart monitor results." She fiddled around with the buttons on the noisy machine to my right and smiled at me. "Everything's looking okay. It's good to see you awake. Your boyfriend here hasn't left your side since you got to intensive care. It's a wonder he hasn't starved!" She laughed, "Okay, well I'll go and tell your Doctor that you're awake and go get your painkillers. I'll be right back."

"You should try to get back to sleep," Paul beside me murmured, "The more rest you get the faster you will heal." He kissed my fingers again and saw the fear in my eyes. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side. You can sleep sweetheart."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush my fingers again, and I drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Edward's POV:**

We reached the house in just under seven hours. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went off to hunt before we made it into Forks and Jacob and Seth left at the same time, heading back to La Push. As we left the forest edge to the east of the house, there was only Carlisle, Bella and I.

As soon as we entered the back door, Esme could be heard jumping off of the sofa and running through the unused dining room to the kitchen where the back exit was.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw me and Bella, expecting only to get one of us back. Her bottom jaw dropped and she stood staring at us for a moment, speechless.

I laughed, and it sounded relaxed and carefree – things I hadn't felt in so long.

"What?" I asked Esme, who still stood, flabbergasted. "Your son's been gone for almost a fortnight and I don't even get a hug?!"

It took her no more than a tenth of a second to fly over to me. I was almost flattened as she hugged me.

"I was scared stiff! Oh God, thank goodness you're both okay." She left me and went to Bella, hugging her tightly too. "So what happened? Bella why aren't you. . ."

I smiled and explained to Esme. "The Volturi were going to take Bella, yes, but we did a. . swap. They took Heather instead, and we get to keep Bella. They figured that Heathers gift was as useful to them as Bella's was. And thank God, because otherwise we'd have a war on our hands to get you back!" I turned to Bella, who was smiling up at me.

"It was his idea," she said to Esme, "Edward thought of it."

"Well, Demetri's wife gave me the idea," I admitted, not wanting to take all of the credit, seeing as it was my fault they were out there searching in the first place.

"Anyway," Esme said, "It's good to have you all back." She slipped her arms around Carlisle's waist and he kissed her hair.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked, and before Esme could answer, Bella started to walk through to the living room.

I followed behind her, but slowly, and when I got to the living room, Bella was already sitting on the couch with Renesmee snuggled into her neck.

"I missed you too sweetheart," She mused, kissing the side of our daughters head. She looked up at me, smiling weakly.

When Renesmee saw me, she didn't smile. She scrambled off of Bella's lap and went back to playing with her dolls house absently.

This was going to be hard. What if she couldn't forgive me. I had hurt her so much. How could she forgive me? I used to be one of her favourite people in the world, and I'd let her down. Yes, this was going to be hard.

I strolled over to where she sat, her legs crossed, on the carpet, and crouched down beside her.

"So how are you Nessie?" There was a long, awkward silence, and Renesmee's face stayed emotionless.

"Fine," she whispered eventually.

"And what have you been up to in the last couple weeks?" It took so much restraint not to grab her and hold her in my arms, but if she pushed me away, it would break my heart.

She didn't answer my question, she merely shrugged, so I continued.

"Do you want to know what I did?"As I spoke, she looked up at me from the floor, and I could see tears starting to pool in her eyes. But she blinked them away and nodded.

"Well, I got a phone call." Her eyes flashed up to me, and her bottom lip trembled. "And a little voice came on the phone, and asked when Daddy was coming home."

She began fiddling with one of her curls absent mindedly. "Me," she whispered, and I nodded.

"I wasn't very nice, and I said lots of things. Nasty things that I didn't mean. And I'm really angry at myself for saying them. So from now on, I'm never going to say anything nasty again." Last thing I said was almost whispered - "Can you forgive me? If I say sorry?"

I wasn't even sure she'd hear me, until she stood up, walked the few inches that were between us and threw her arms around my neck.

I sighed in utter relief and stood up, holding her close to me.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm never going to hurt you again." She had burrowed her head into my neck, and I kissed her .

"I missed you Daddy." She mumbled into my collar bone as I stroked her back and sat down on the couch with her.

"I know sweetheart, I missed you too. But I'm never going to leave again." I held my arm out and Bella came and sat beside me, and snuggled into my chest beside Renesmee and she kissed me lightly.

When she put her head back on my chest, I leant over, kissing her ear and then whispering into it.

"With all this fire that burns between us, there's so much to lose yet so much more to gain. And if I could choose the world around me, the world I'd choose would all revolve around you." I sat up straight again and looked down at the most important people in my world. I looked right into their beautiful eyes. "I love you. I love you both so much."

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"I love you too."

In minutes we were all laughing again. Together.

A family.

**Well, there you go, that was the last chapter. But there ****will,**** I repeat ****will**** be an epilogue (possibly split in two) up very soon. The more reviews I get, the longer the epilogue will be! So if I get no reviews, you might get five or six words. If I get ten reviews, you'll get at least 2000! Lol, thanks again to all my readers / reviewers. You guys really rock.**

**FailCullen, Over and Out :'( on the last chapter.**


	34. Epilogue! & I love you guys x

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I don't own Twilight, But I do own _The New Cullen! _:D**

**Random Guy: Wow, well done. It only took you to the epilogue to get the disclaimer right, Failcullen.**

**A/N! Hey there guys. This is the epilogue you've been waiting for, I hope you like it. But before I start, I want to thank some special people :) You guys mean the world to me.**

**Lauryn. .**

**Where do I start sweetie? You're amazing. Thanks for forcing me to write and consistently giving me angry faces on msn for not doing it fast enough. If it wasn't for you, the chapters would all have been rubbish and I'd have quit long ago. Your general shortness and advice is an absolute lifeline. I had the TOML writing this ( And I owe it all to yoooooooooou (8) ), I hope you had the TOYL reading it :') Love you x**

**LoubyLou96. . **

**Sorry I never mentioned it before, you're beta skills are ace sweetie. * NOTE TO ALL READERS! SEND YOUR STORIES TO LOUISE. SHE IS THE BEST BETA EVER * . I apologise for all the crap mistakes you pointed out. Thanks for keeping reading, and I hope you like your happily ever after, you deserve it. Love you x**

**Tashibi. . **

**Your last review literally had me in tears. It meant so much to me. To answer your question, my next fanfiction is already started, and lucky for you it is a Renesmee/Jacob one! So thanks again for all your reviews, they were great sweetie. Love you x**

**Jasper lover heather. .**

**Lol, you gotta love the villain, yeno Heather? Aw, yer amazing. Except for when you steal Edward. Thanks for your reviews and your epic reluctance to read BD, it makes me lol. Aw, shucks, I'm getting all tearful. Your the best frienemy ever. Love you x**

**. .**

**Wow, what can I say? Your reviews never cease to make me laugh. I think my family think I've gone insane. But yeah, your reviews are always there when I check my emails after adding a chapter, it's really amazing. Thanks millions! Love you x**

**Lexibean2008. .**

**Again, your reviews are fandabydosey. I'm sad to see it come to an end too. In fact, I've been putting off writing this epilogue for days. I can't bring myself to finish it :'( Love you x**

**Ncis29. .**

**Another great fanfictioner! Looks like your all caps review paid off, you got your epilogue, hope you like it! Love you x**

**I could happily sit and mention you all but my fingers are protesting. So sorry if you never got a mention but you know who you are, you guys mean the world to me. I really appreciate every single review I got for this. Thanks a million times over for the messages, suggestions, criticism, and all randomness I received. I Hope you enjoy this :D and my next story will be up ASAP. **

**A lot of authors dedicate books to people. Well this chapter is dedicated to all of you :)**

_**FailCullen x**_

**Epilogue**

**Louise's POV  
**

The lights were bright in my face as I was rushed through the hospital corridors to the emergency unit. Paul's hand grasped my own tightly. Our twins were coming early. I was only thirty-three weeks pregnant.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay." Paul soothed me, and it was then that I realised I was screaming. My throat was dry and I desperately needed a drink, – I hadn't had anything since dinner the night before, and it was well after four a.m. – but that was going to have to wait.

We entered a dimmer, yet still well lit room, where a table lay, holding surgical equipment and several pairs of latex gloves. My hospital bed came to a stop next to the table and I felt someone push down on the wheel clamp.

A wave of nausea washed over me and I gripped Paul's hand tighter. I felt like my bloated stomach had turned into a washing machine. The room began to spin and my head landed with a thud on the back of the bed.

"It's Louise, right?" I looked up into the golden eyes that were staring at me, and recognised Dr. Cullen. I nodded stiffly. "Well Louise, let's see if we can deliver your twins without any problem, shall we?"

I held my two children in my arms, staring down at their exquisite faces as they slept peacefully. Paul – who sat beside me on a plastic hospital chair – was stroking his sons tiny face with two of his fingers.

Neither of us had said much yet. We were both in awe of our beautiful babies, both so perfect and healthy. Yes, it was a miracle. I had fallen down the stairs, heavily pregnant, and broken my leg, yet here I lay, both of my children completely unharmed and content.

Every so often, a nurse would pass, or come to inject me with something, and they would always comment on how beautiful or twins were. How well behaved and quiet they were, neither of them making a sound as they slept.

Eventually, Paul stood up, stretching his arms and legs, yawning loudly.

"I should go to the registry office, and tell them the names, get the birth certificates." He smiled, and dragged his eyes from our children to my face. "Are you sure you haven't changed your mind? It isn't too late, Love." I shook my head feebly. The moment I'd seen our children, I had known we'd made the right decision. The names we'd chosen were perfect. It had been as if we'd known exactly what would suit each of them, before they'd even been born.

"I'll be back in ten minutes then." Paul said, Placing his warm hand behind my neck and lifting my head to kiss me gently. "I love you."

"You too" I murmured, my voice slurred with exhaustion. Paul laughed.

"Get some sleep while I'm gone, okay?" With that he left, and I could hear his footsteps down the hospital corridor. My eyelids took over, and grasping my children tightly, I nodded off into an uneasy, light sleep.

When I awoke, the beautiful pair of golden eyes were checking me over cautiously. When Dr. Cullen saw I was awake, he smiled, the frown lines on his brow disappearing.

"Ah, good morning Miss Moore," He smiled again, "How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment. How did I feel? My back ached, and every bone in my body hurt, but not in a way that felt like I'd broken something, more like I just hadn't slept well in forty-eight hours, which was more or less true.

"Tired." I answered after a minute or two of Dr. Cullen checking the heart monitor screen. He smiled his warm smile again.

"That's perfectly normal Miss Moore." I interrupted him, telling him to call me Louise. "And it looks like your boyfriend here is having the same problem." He stepped to the side, allowing me to see Paul sitting in the same plastic chair, his jaw hanging open, his head lolled backwards. His quiet snores were barely audible over the beep of the heart monitor. Dr. Cullen and I both laughed in harmony.

"So have you guys chosen names for your twins?" He glanced over at the two transparent plastic cribs that sat at the bottom of my bed, each holding one of my children.

"Yes" I whispered, smiling, and biting my bottom lip. "Lily and Faolan. We chose them a few weeks ago, before I was brought to hospital."

The doctor smiled warmly at me. "Those are beautiful names Louise, and equally beautiful children. You are so lucky, especially after. . . What happened." He was right, I was lucky. "Whatever do the names mean?" Again, I smiled, and remembered when Paul had come rushing to me, suggesting our baby boys name.

"Well, Lily, spelt with only one 'L', means the Lily flower; a symbol of purity, innocence and beauty. And Faolan," I blushed, wondering if telling him this would cause trouble for the pack, but remembering that the person standing in front of me was not a person but a vampire, or, as Paul put it, a _'__leech_', and that he certainly already knew about the pack. "Faolan means little wolf. It's a Gaelic name, and some of Paul's ancestors were from Scotland, so he thought. . ." Dr. Cullen raised his hand, silencing me with another smile.

"It's all right Louise, I understand the significance." He winked at me, and I too smiled, glad that he'd stopped me from rambling on unnecessarily. "Well," He began, scanning over the clipboard that was attached to my bed, "with a bit of luck, you'll be able to get out of here tomorrow night and go home with your twins. I know that these hospital beds aren't very comfortable. And there's no place like home, is there love?"

he was right, there wasn't. But I hadn't been home since. . .

**Seth's POV:**

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I'd believed Sam straight away, without even questioning him.

Why would Iona have sent me to Sam if it had been Paul who had 'killed' her? No, I hadn't been thinking, I was just angry. And then when I'd got to Paul's house, my anger had gotten the better of me. I almost killed Louise's twins, and I'd put Louise in a cast for weeks. _I _was the monster, not Paul. And I can't believe I'd trusted Sam so easily. He was just covering over – or trying to cover over – what he'd done. When I'd got back to the house, and told Iona where I'd been, she was so confused.

"Why were you at Paul's?" She had asked, "I told you to speak to Sam. . ."

That's when it had all made sense. Everything clicked as I remembered the look on Sam's face as he told me that it had been Paul. The look on his face as he'd _lied_ to me.

I had wanted so badly to run over there and rip his face off, but Iona stopped me, telling me that it would do no good. And she was right. Hitting him wouldn't hurt him. Not as much as telling Emily the truth would. He deserved to suffer, for what he had done to my Iona. And he would. I'd make sure of that.

**Bella's POV:**

Within a matter of days, everything went back to normal; Alice was no longer stressed from looking for Edwards future constantly, Jacob wasn't worrying about Renesmee or me any more, Renesmee had completely forgiven Edward and he was now wrapped around her little finger again, and I was happy – ecstatic, actually – to have my husband back. The general mood in the Cullen house was joyful.

Peace was restored.

The only thing that was different from before was me. I never put my shield down any more. I wasn't _scared_ of Heather returning – I knew she was in Italy – but I was still cautious. I wasn't going to risk losing him again, he meant too much. But any fears I had of _her_ returning vanished a couple of weeks after Edward returned.

We were sitting round Renesmee as she and Edward played with the dolls house, when Alice had a vision.

Her eyes glassed over the way they always did and Edward bolted upright from the floor, on alert for any trouble.

"Put down your shield Bella." I was about to protest when he glared at me pleadingly. "Just let it off of Alice. You can keep the rest of us under it, love." I did what he asked and his eyes narrowed with concentration as he saw what Alice was seeing. The rest of us gathered nervously, waiting for news as to what was happening.

Alice blinked a couple of times, returning to the present moment, and, with a glance at Edward, she and Edward both erupted into fits of laughter.

"What is it?" I asked in a confused tone "Alice, what did you see?" I saw that Alice was in no state to talk. If I hadn't known better, I'd have expected her to be crying with laughter.

Edward managed to stop laughing long enough to scoop Renesmee up off of the floor and sit next to me on the sofa.

"Apparently even the Volturi couldn't control Heather." He snickered at the end of his sentence, sending both him and Alice into more fits of laughter.

"Why, what's happened?" Carlisle – who was standing getting his coat on to leave for work – asked.

Eventually, Alice stopped laughing too, and skipped over to us at the couch.

"Looks like Heather had a thing for Demetri." She began, still biting her lip as not to laugh, "And Melanie got a little. . . Jealous, so she . . . kinda. . . ripped her head off!" She bit down on her hand as she stifled another laugh.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. "She's dead love. She isn't coming back."

It took a moment for their words to sink in. Heather was dead. Dead and gone, never to come here again. She was _gone._

I turned around and smiled at Edward. He kissed me lightly.

"Now we don't have anything to worry about. Everything can go back to normal again." Edward stroked my cheek carefully.

Emmett scoffed. "Is anything _ever_ normal around here?"

We all laughed – even Renesmee – while Rosalie whacked Emmett over the head.

**Louise's POV:**

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Ohh yeah yeah  
At last  
the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to

_A thrill that I have never known_

Paul swirled me round in circles on the large dance floor as cameras flashed around us. We stepped evenly to the slow music that echoed the hall. The skirt of my puffy white dress swayed as we danced to our wedding song. I smiled in embarrassment as I saw my mum, holding Faolan and Lily, crying with pride as she watched us dance.

"You look beautiful tonight," Paul stated, and as he kissed my neck gently, his arms tightened around my waist. "It' nice to have some 'us' time, isn't it?" He murmured against my collar bone.

_Ohh yeah yeah…  
You smile, you smile oh_

_And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine....  
At Last_

The song came to an end and our friends and family clapped as they joined us on the dance-floor. My dad crept up behind us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I steal her for a minute, Paul?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Not at all," Paul smiled back, "I'll go and see if my mum wants a dance." With that, he twirled me into my fathers arms and walked smoothly towards the buffet stand where his mum stood.

My father started dancing awkwardly, pulling me along with him, not following the beat of the music whatsoever. He laughed when he saw my expression.

"Hey, I never claimed to be a star dancer. Your mum was this close to making me go to a stupid dance course just for your wedding." I suddenly had a hilarious image in my head of my father in a ballet studio wearing a tutu. "I told her where she could shove her dance lessons." I stifled a laugh as we continued to sway around the crowded hall.

"Did I mention how lovely you look today Louise?" He murmured, as he twirled me under his arm. Again, I laughed.

"Paul beat you to it," I answered, "He told me that less than five minutes ago, and thanks."

"No problem, Lou, you look so grown up, I can't believe you're really getting married, and moving out, and. ." He trailed off at the end, and I had to laugh.

"Don't you start weeping, mum already did that half an hour ago."

Moments later, the song ended, and Paul drifted back to where I stood. My dad smiled graciously and held out my hand. "She's all yours." He patted my hand again, before walking back over to the table at the top of the room, where he'd made his speech an hour or so ago.

It was almost eleven p.m. when I saw a familiar face walking towards Paul and I's table in the reception hall.

Seth had probably been here all evening, but had been lost in the mass of faces and bodies in the large hall. It would have been easy enough to miss him; there were at least twelve six-foot tall werewolves present, not including Paul.

I bit my lip nervously, and for the first time in the day, my stomach twisted with unease. I hadn't spoken to Seth since the accident. I knew everything had been sorted out – Sam had been found out, and was due in court for attempted murder in a few weeks, and I doubted if Emily would ever trust him again – but I was still anxious as he strode towards us, and I squeezed Paul's hand, looking for reassurance. He followed my gaze and saw Seth, now only a few strides away from us. He stroked the back of my hand, and stood up.

"Seth," He greeted simply "I'm. . . glad you could come." Seth smiled sheepishly before sighing.

"Look, I'm really sorry Louise. I should never have come to the house, and I'm so sorry that you got hurt, hows your leg? And I was so relieved when I knew that your twins were okay, God, I was so worried. Did I ask how your leg was? I'm sorry about everything! I was such an idiot!" He managed to say everything in one breath – and within the space of about ten seconds.

I didn't know where to start. "My leg's fine." I said, "And yeah, the twins are both great. And it's okay, Seth. I don't blame you for what happened. It was Sam who lied." I smiled at him kindly, "You don't need to keep apologising, can we just move on, you know, forgive and forget?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "Your the best Louise." I stepped around the table and gave him a quick hug, and Paul shook his hand.

"It's good to have you back as a friend Seth," Paul began, "I missed you loads bro. Your all right. . When you're _not_ trying to kill my wife" Both of them laughed light-heartedly. _Wife._ That was going to take some getting used to.

Iona came over and stood next to Seth, and I almost squealed in excitement. I hadn't seen her in _ages!_ She was wearing a beautiful knee length blue gown with spaghetti straps. I gave her a hug and she laughed musically in my ear.

"I missed you too Louise. Where have you been for six months? If I hadn't got the invitation to your wedding I'd have thought you'd left the country!" We laughed together for a few minutes before Faolan began to cry in his high-chair; he was such an attention seeker! I went over and picked him up, rubbing his back and talking to him. Everyone around us cooed at him and commented on how sweet he and Lily looked in their little outfits.

As I held my baby in my arms, and as Paul held my hand, I realised something.

I had never been this happy in my life. Everyone I loved was here. And it was the most perfect moment ever.

**Bella's POV, Louise's POV, Seth's POV:**

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever_

**I'm so sad now :' ( It has ended. Again, a million and one thank you's to you guys. I hope the epilogue was what you wanted. If you add me to your author alerts, or I am on your author alerts, you will get mail when the first chapter of my second fanfic goes up.**

**For the last time on my first fanfiction, **

**FailCullen, Over and Out x **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello guys! FailCullen here, sorry I left this so long, but I forgot until right now. I promised a few of you that I'd put up a post here saying when my new story was up. Well it is up, and has been for a while. I'm on chapter thirteen right now, so chapters one through twelve are already on Fanfiction. Follow this link* (removing the spaces) to get to the story or go to my profile and click on 'Forgotten Past, Unfolding Future'. **

**Hope you guys have a great Summer!**

_**FailCullen!x**_

* www. /s/5984928/1/bForgotten_b_bPast_b_bUnfolding_b_bFuture_b


End file.
